The Land Before Time: Revenge II
by LBTFan13
Summary: A new villain with a past connected with Littlefoot's arrives at the Great Valley to exact his revenge. Why is he after Littlefoot? Who is he? What kind of danger will the Great Valley be in this time? Rated T for Violence, Death, and Language
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LAND BEFORE TIME, its CHARACTERS, SONGS, SETTINGS, ETC… **

**I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS FROM MODERN DAY ARTISTS USED IN THIS STORY! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**I highly recommend you read Revenge I before reading II, as the summary down below is minimal.**

**The Land Before Time**

**Revenge II**

**Prologue**

**PREVIOUSLY ON LBT REVENGE**

Rinkus and Sierra returned to the Great Valley in an attempt to exact their revenge on Littlefoot and his friends for ruining their plans to acquire the Stone of Cold Fire. They kidnapped Chomper, Ali, Shorty, Ducky, and Petrie to lure Littlefoot to the Mysterious Beyond. Along with Cera, Spike, and Pterano who returned to save his nephew, Littlefoot traveled to the Mysterious Beyond. Along the way, Littlefoot confessed his true love for Cera, while Ali fell for Shorty. Eventually, Rinkus led a group of flyers to stall Littlefoot, but Pterano killed him. Ali and the others escaped their prison, and after a near death off a cliff meet up with Littlefoot's group. Sierra tracked them down, and after a grueling fight, with some help from Littlefoot, Pterano killed him but sustained heavy wounds. They all returned home safe and sound, and Ali and Shorty, along with their parents, decided to stay and live in the Great Valley

…

The bright circle began to sink slowly behind the big water's edge as night approached the world. Not too far from the Great Valley the big water brushed along the sandy beaches. The body of a brown flyer named Sierra lied stiff on the ground. A sharp rock was lodged in his neck, and his wing showed a hole from the stick which pierced it. The sand underneath his limp body was stained with blood until it clumped together. The body was bruised up badly from a fight with another flyer, and it seemed there was no chance of survival for the poor soul. Suddenly, as if by a miracle, Sierra slowly opened his eyes. He was still alive, but clinging on a sliver of it. He gasped for air, but it proved difficult with the stone stuck in his neck. Sierra couldn't move at all, but he knew he had to do something before he succumbed to his death. _I…can't…believe…I…lost…to…those…brats…I…can't…die…like…this…_ Suddenly, Sierra felt a sharp jolt of pain in his neck. Then he heard a quick, sickly sucking noise. Afterwards, all he felt was a small hole in his neck. Someone or something pulled the rock out, but who or what. "Thank…you…" he struggled out, but then his eyes widened when he looked up at the stranger. Standing above him was a dark green fastbiter. It glared at Sierra, and at that moment the flyer knew he was staring into the eyes of death. The fastbiter thought for a second and snorted.

"Where is the longneck child?" he asked in leaf tongue, which really shocked Sierra. The flyer opened his mouth to respond, but no sound came out. "Where is he!?" the sharptooth demanded. Sierra couldn't move or say anything, and the fast biter sighed. "His scent led me here. I know he's around somewhere. Now if you value your life, tell me where he is!" Sierra finally realized who he was talking about. He lifted his arm and pointed in the direction of the Great Valley, sighing in pain. The sharptooth smirked and then stared down at Sierra. "I've always wanted to taste flyer before." Sierra gasped with horror and pain, and he struggled to stand, but it was no use. The sharptooth then lunged at his prey, claws ready to tear and teeth ready to bite, and at the same time he thought to himself:

_Very soon Littlefoot. Very soon I will find you, and you will die for what you did._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, there's the prologue to set the stage for what I hope to be another thrilling story!**

**Please tell me what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Land Before Time**

**Revenge II**

**Chapter 1**

As the sky changed from its normal blue to a mix of fiery colors, Littlefoot climbed down the hill and headed back towards his grandparents. Following close behind him were his friend Ali, his brother Shorty, and his now closer friend Cera. They had just spent some time contemplating on their latest adventure, as well as their encounter with Rinkus and Sierra. Now without a fear of danger anymore, Littlefoot was finally able to feel some sense of peace in the Great Valley. As he reached the bottom of the hill, he turned back to the others. "Race you guys back home!" Littlefoot yelled back to the others. Cera laughed and ran ahead of him.

"You're on slowpoke! Last one home is sharptooth food!"

"Hey no fair! You got a head start!" Ali yelled back. She then started to pick up the pace. "Come on Shorty!"

"Aww give me a break!" Shorty complained. The four of them continued to race, with neither one seeming to gain the lead. Cera even tried knocking over rocks or tree branches to slow the others down, but to her dismay nothing worked.

"We're catching up to you!" Littlefoot called out. "Get ready to lose!"

"If there's one thing I can't and won't stand for it's a bragging longneck!" Cera yelled back. She started to sprint ahead, and sure enough she gained a massive lead. Littlefoot, Ali, and Shorty desperately tried to keep up her pace, but it was useless. Cera kept running and running until she was long gone. The three longnecks then decided to slow down their pace to a casual walk. Panting, Shorty spoke up first,

"Ok, whose bright idea was it to challenge Cera to a race?"

"Don't be mad that you lost," Littlefoot replied.

"So did you," Ali pointed out, and the three of them laughed. Ali then said, "You know, Littlefoot, I'm glad that we're friends and all, but are you sure about this?"

"What do you mean?" Littlefoot asked back.

"Well, I mean about you and me. Are you sure you're ok that I'm in love with Shorty and not you?"

"Geeze Ali, why do you have to be so open about it?" Shorty asked.

"No it's ok," Littlefoot shook his head. "To tell you to truth, now that I've been thinking about it, I kinda prefer us as friends." Ali smiled

"Yeah, I guess I'm glad too."

"But did you really have a crush on him," Shorty asked with a sarcastic yet surprised tone. "I mean, of all the longnecks in the world you were crushing on the dumbest?" Littlefoot glared at him.

"Well at least I passed the Big Longneck Test before you!" Ali laughed again as Shorty and Littlefoot continued their arguing back and forth over the silliest things. Had she not known better, Ali would have guessed Littlefoot was arguing with Cera. Finally she decided to brake up the argument before it escalated into a full scale brawl. "You two are hopeless," she rolled her eyes.

"He started it!" both Littlefoot and Shorty replied in unison, and Ali sighed.

"Boys will be boys I guess." Just then, a figure was approaching them at full speed. As it grew in size, the three of them recognized it as Cera. The threehorn skidded to a stop in front of the group, panting hard. She had a look of fear in her eyes, and immediately everyone new something was wrong.

"Sharpteeth……are attacking…….the valley," she struggled to say. Ali gasped, and Littlefoot glanced over at Shorty.

"Do you think they followed you and Dad here?"

"No way they could have," Shorty replied. "I mean Bron is big and all so he could have been seen on the way here, but we were positive we weren't attracting attention!"

"It doesn't matter how they got here!" Ali frantically responded. She looked back at Cera. "Where are the others? Did you happen to meet up with them?"

"Well there in lies the next problem. I told everyone to head to the caverns behind the Thundering Falls. So far I managed to find Ducky and Spike."

"What about Petrie and Chomper?" Littlefoot asked. Cera hesitated before continuing.

"Petrie went to help his mother hide his siblings, but Chomper…" She stopped and looked down at the ground.

"What?" Littlefoot asked. "Is he ok? Tell me he's ok!" Cera blinked a tear.

"I couldn't find him anywhere." Littlefoot felt all air rush out of him until he couldn't breathe anymore. Ali and Shorty were taken back as well, but they were nowhere near as shocked as Littlefoot.

"No…" was Ali could say.

"You don't think……." Shorty started, but Littlefoot interrupted.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT! HE'S NOT DEAD!" he screamed out in pain, but before he could say anything else, Cera spoke up again,

"That's not half the trouble. I don't know how to say this, but Ruby's gone missing too…"

**Well here is Chapter 1 for you. Yes, it's short, but it was all I could think of to start off. Hopefully you guys like this beginning chapter to what I hope to be a truly thrilling story.**

**Also, I'm sorry I never explained why Ruby was not in the last story and how she all of a sudden appeared in this one without the gang noticing her absence. I promise as soon as I can I will find a way to explain that.**


	3. Chapter 2

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BRIEF LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE!**

**BLACKTAIL IS THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN! I DO NOT HOLD THE RIGHTS TO ANYTHING ELSE!**

**The Land Before Time**

**Revenge II**

**Chapter 2**

Chomper felt a strong dizziness surge through his body. He didn't know where he was at the moment, but he could still hear voices around him. Looking up, he saw four figures standing around him. He couldn't pick out their definite shape, but he knew he wasn't alone. "Where am I?" he asked out loud. He then heard snickering, and then hissing and growling. "Who…who is that?" he groggily asked again, but there was no reply. Then Chomper started to come to. The figures above him began to take form until he saw four fast biters glaring at him. Chomper motioned to scream, but one of the fast biters rested his foot on the little sharptooth's neck.

_"Utter one sound and you will never breathe again,"_ he threatened. Chomper could understand him as he spoke in sharptooth tongue.

_"Get up you little wipper snapper!"_ another ordered.

_"Why should I?"_ Chomper struggled to say with the fast biter putting slight pressure on his neck. _"You're just...going to kill me!"_

_"Our master has a special need for you,"_ the third fast biter replied. The fourth shot him a look of disapproval.

_"Don't give away the plan you idiot! The master will tell him when the time comes!"_

_"Maybe I should be the judge of that,"_ another voice called out from behind. The four fast biters turned their head in the direction of the voice, and a fifth fast biter appeared. This one had dark green skin and cold yellow eyes. He stared directly at Chomper, and when the two made eye contact, Chomper knew this was an exceptionally dangerous sharptooth. _"Let the boy up,"_ he waived with his hand, showing off his sharp, hooked claws. The fast biter took his foot off of Chomper's neck, grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him up. The dark green fast biter shook his head and sighed. _"You'll have to excuse him. You see, we just feasted on a nearly dead flyer, and he's been craving for more."_

_"Who are you?"_ Chomper demanded. _"And where am I?"_

_"You are just few minutes away from the Thundering Falls,"_ the fast biter replied, _"and my name if you must know is Blacktail."_ The moment Chomper heard this name, his eyes widened with fear.

_"No. It can't be you! You're supposed to only be-"_

_"A myth?"_ Blacktail interrupted. He laughed and stepped closer towards Chomper. _"Oh I can assure you, I'm more than just another bad sleep story."_

_"Why are you here?"_ Chomper asked, _"and why did you kidnap me?"_ Blacktail laughed even harder after hearing the little sharptooth's question.

_"You are certainly the curious one aren't you? Well, I have some business to attend to here in the Great Valley. I need you to be my personal translator as I have seen you speak leaf tongue."_

"Go to hell asshole," Chomper cursed in leaf. Then he spoke in sharptooth, _"Translate that one genius." _Blacktail shook his head again, and then leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

_"You really should be nicer to your elders," _and then he added, "especially to those who understand leaf tongue." Chomper was shocked that he could understand what he said, but above all confused.

"If you can speak in leaf, then what do you want from me?"

_"I despise leaf tongue,"_ Blacktail explained as he stepped back a little, _"so I want you to act as my personal translator. To be honest, I'd prefer not to degrade myself and speak it like you do. In fact, you are a disgrace to the sharptooth race by befriending these grass guzzlers." _

_"First off, screw you because I'm not interested in your request," _Chomper started. _"Secondly, you're the disgrace for being such a coward that you had to resort to kidnapping. Finally, I don't care what you think about me. These dinosaurs are my friends and family, and I will not allow you to insult them!"_ Blacktail began to laugh the hardest he had ever laughed in his life. He almost started crying tears of amusement.

_"Ok, let me see if I got this right. You think these leaf eaters are your friends and family? Oh this is too rich! You're pathetic!"_

"SHUT UP!" Chomper yelled in leaf, and with that he lunged towards Blacktail, claws ready. Blacktail simply reached out with his hand and grabbed Chomper's throat, almost choking him. He slowly picked him up and held him in the air.

_"So you realize how serious I am, I'm going to speak in leaf tongue." _ He glared at the little sharptooth as Chomper struggled for air. "You have two options you little twerp. You can be my slave, or you can die. The choice is yours."

"How about……. piss off?" Chomper managed to say in leaf. Blacktail began to squeeze tightly on Chomper's neck, strangling him. Chomper knew at this point he was doomed.

"I've never feasted on my own kind before," Blacktail started, "but you have left me no choice!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a rock flew right into the side of Blacktail's face. He whipped his head to the side in pain and released his grasp on Chomper. Chomper fell to the ground, coughing and holding his throat, and he looked up to see who had thrown the rock. Standing behind the fast biters was a pinkish fast runner with red spots and feathers lining her back. "Ruby!" Chomper called out.

"Chomper! Are you ok?" Ruby called back.

"I am now thanks to you!" Chomper stood up and tried to move, but the other fast biters closed in on him.

"Hey you bullies! I won't let you hurt my friend, for he IS my friend!" Ruby yelled out. With that, she revealed another four rocks and launched them at the fast biters. One by one, they each fell to the ground, and Chomper hopped over them and ran towards Ruby. "Come on Chomper. Ducky and Spike are in the cavern behind the Thundering Falls, and Petrie is helping his family."

"What about Littlefoot and the others?" Chomper asked. "They never got back from the hill!" Just then, a grunt came from behind them. The two looked back and saw Blacktail slowly try to get up.

"We'll find them on the way back! Let's move!" Both Chomper and Ruby started sprinting in the opposite direction, not looking back to see if Blacktail was following them. As they ran, many thoughts ran through Chomper's mind. He hoped Littlefoot and the others were fine. He hoped Petrie would find that his family was safe. He prayed that Ducky and Spike didn't wander out of the cavern looking for them. After running for what seemed like minutes, the two came to a stop, panting and out of breath. Chomper looked up at Ruby.

"Thanks again for saving me Ruby."

"Thank you for the thank you Chomper," Ruby replied, "and you're welcome. Now let's just get back to the others."

"I sure hope nothing's happened to them," Chomper said, and Ruby nodded.

"They were fine when I left to find you, so as long as they are where I left them they will be fine!"

"You're right," Chomper smiled. Suddenly, the sound of growling and roaring grew louder from behind them, and Chomper's smile disappeared. "Oh no! They caught up to us! What do we do?" Ruby looked around and found two giant bushes under some big trees. She grabbed Chomper, ran him over to the bushes, and stuffed him inside the leaves.

"Stay here Chomper! I'll lead them away so you can escape." She then pointed her finger at him. "Don't make a sound." Chomper tried to argue, but she had already stepped out into the open.

Ruby turned around and saw the four fast biters approaching her. "You dome heads back for more?" she taunted. She looked down at the ground and grabbed a long stick lying next to her. Ruby grasped it firmly and held it in front of her like a sword. "Come on then! Who wants to go first? One of you will be first, so who?" Suddenly, Ruby felt something whack her on the back of her head. At that moment, a huge rush of pain surged through her body, and she lost all her senses. She fell to the ground unconscious, as Blacktail stood over her with a stick of his own.

_"How about me little girl?"_ he mocked. With that, he dropped the stick and looked around to make sure nobody else was around. When he didn't see anybody, he sniffed the air for a scent of anything. At first, he thought he caught something, but then he disregarded it and looked at the others. _"Take her back to the cave. She may prove useful yet."_

_"What about the other sharptooth?"_ one fast biter asked, but Blacktail simply shook his head, indicating they would deal with him later. The four fast biters then rushed over to Ruby's unconscious body, picked her up, and carried her away. Blacktail proceeded to follow them, but then he stopped. He turned his head slightly and glanced over at a pair of bushes under a tree. He sneered as he left.

_"Consider yourself lucky that I'm letting you go for now little one, but next time you won't be so lucky. We will meet again."_ With that, he turned back and walked away.

Chomper was filled with many emotions. He hadn't realized that Blacktail saw him but was letting him go, and he didn't understand why. None of that mattered though. All he could do was watch in horror as the fast biters carried away his friend.

**There's Chapter 2. I hope it was a step up from the last chapter! Please read and comment!**

**BTW, any dialogue in italics is in sharptooth tongue. Otherwise, the dialogue is in leaf tongue, or standard English.**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Land Before Time**

**Revenge**

**Chapter 3**

In the secret cave behind the Thundering Falls, Ducky continuously paced back and forth, waiting for her friends to arrive. She and Spike had been in the cave for seven minutes since Cera found them, but she told them the others would meet up at the cave as well. Spike had grabbed a vine sticking out of the wall and started chewing it. Ducky finally threw her fists in the air in sheer frustration. "I cannot wait any longer! No no no! Our friends are taking too long to get here! We need to go and find them Spike!" Spike simply looked up and nodded in agreement. Just then, a small flyer bolted in, panting. He landed right next to Ducky, and the little swimmer cheered. "Petrie you are here! You are you are! Is your family hidden?"

"Me…family…ok…Petrie…make…sure…they ok…" Still panting, he took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He managed to a little bit, but then a look of terror appeared on his face. "But me might… be followed here… by sharpteeth!" Ducky gasped, and Spike plunged his head into the soft ground.

"What do you mean followed?"

"Me think fastbiter saw Petrie! Petrie try to out fly, but me no know if sharpteeth follow!" Ducky ran and hopped on her brother's neck, causing him to bring his head out of the ground.

"Well we have to find our friends. Yep yep yep! They will be in danger!"

"Me coming too! Me want to find friends!"

"Maybe we will find your uncle along the way. He could help us fight the sharpteeth! He could he could!"

"Me hope so Ducky." Unfortunately, the moment they stepped out of the cave, a group of fastbiters jumped out from behind the bushes. Ducky screamed as the sharpteeth unleashed their claws and snarled with hungry looks in their eyes. Petrie flew closer towards Spike, and Spike prepared to leap into battle. Just as one of the fastbiters approached him, something body slammed into it, causing it to crash to the ground. What stood before them was very pissed off threehorn.

"Cera!" Ducky gasped.

"What the heck are you guys doing? I told you three to stay hidden!"

"Please no be mad Cera," Petrie intervened. "We set out to find you, but here you are!" Cera hmphed and looked back at the cave.

"Get back inside the cave now! I'll hold them off!"

"Not alone you won't!" a voice cried out from the side. They all looked over to find Littlefoot, Shorty, and Ali rushing towards them. Littlefoot shouted, "Spike take Ducky and Petrie into the cave now!"

"Do you really think we can take them all?" Ali asked. "It's now twelve against four!"

"Well we can split them evenly," Shorty replied. "We each get three of them!"

"Sounds good to me!" Cera yelled. With that, she lunged towards one fastbiter and impaled it with her horn. She forced it to the ground and glared at two more. The fastbiter on the ground screamed a dying cry as its body went limp. Littlefoot and Shorty used their tails to trip another fastbiter and then simultaneously smash its head with their hind feet. Ali leaped onto the back of one fastbiter and bit its back, causing it to scream in pain and collide into another. Once on the ground, Ali jammed her foot onto the fastbiters heads and quickly flicked it to the side, snapping its neck. Cera grabbed a long stick nearby with her mouth and whipped it at two more fastbiters, knocking them to the ground. After Littlefoot body slammed into another one, he glared at the remaining fastbiters.

"Had enough yet?" Suddenly, an evil laugh echoed from behind the fastbiters. Everybody glared back to see none other than Blacktail

"So you must be Littlefoot," he sneered in leaf tongue. "I've been looking for you."

"How do you know me?" Littlefoot asked.

"And how the hell are you able to speak in leaf?" Shorty asked.

"Just who are you?" Ali demanded.

"My name does not matter puny weed whackers," Blacktail replied. "What does matter is that Littlefoot is going to die by my claw!" Littlefoot gasped and stepped back. Ali and Shorty stepped back towards him to protect him, but Cera stepped forward.

"Over my dead body asswhole!" Blacktail roared with laughter at the sight of a young threehorn trying to defy him, but Cera stood strong. "If you so much as touch him I'll tear your arms off!"

"Ok then little girl. I'm flexible." With that, he lunged towards Cera ready to rip her to shreds. Suddenly, a giant tail whipped through the air and smacked Blacktail in the side of the face. The fastbiter flew to the ground, shuffled up, and glared at one tall longneck. Littlefoot and Shorty others smiled.

"Dad!" "Bron!" the two called out in unison. Bron looked down at his sons.

"You guys ok?'

"We are now!" Ali said. Cera grunted.

"I could have easily beaten the crap out of him!" Bron laughed.

"I'm sure you could have Cera, but why don't you let me take it from here?" Bron then stepped towards Blacktail. "If you have any intelligence left in you, you better leave now, and don't ever think about hurting my son again!" Blacktail stood up but started to back away.

"This isn't over longneck! Mark my words!" He pointed towards Littlefoot. "That runt of a child will pay, and I will stand over his corpse and laugh. He will understand what it feels like to have everything taken away from him, and when he begs for mercy I will grant him none!" With that, he turned around and sprinted away. Littlefoot and Shorty ran towards Bron, and Ali stood next to Cera.

"And don't come back you creep!" she yelled out. Then she looked at Cera. "I can't believe we just took out a bunch of fastbiters."

"I can," Cera shrugged her shoulders. "These fastbiters were pretty stupid. It was very easy to kill them."

"I wouldn't quite call them stupid," a voice said from behind. Everyone turned around to find Chomper, unharmed. Ducky, Petrie, and Spike ran out from inside the cave, all happy to hear their friend's voice. Ducky leaped off of Spike and squeezed Chomper tightly.

"Oh Chomper you are ok! You are you are!"

"We afraid mean Fastbiters get you!" Petrie said. "Thank goodness you all right!" Spike walked over, licked Chomper's cheek and nodded. Littlefoot almost jumped with joy, but the morbid expression on the little sharptooth's face prevented him from doing so.

"Chomper what's wrong?" Ali stepped forward.

"And where the heck have you been?" Cera asked very annoyed. "We've been worried sick about you!" Chomper sighed.

"I'm sorry I disappeared, but I had an unexpected visitor."

"Who was it?" Shorty asked. Chomper started to speak, but then he hesitated. Everyone looked worried, but Cera merely hmphed.

"Just tell us already!"

"Cera calm down," Bron said. Cera looked up at the longneck and bowed her head. Bron then looked at Chomper. "Please Chomper, you must tell us who it was." Chomper looked up and blinked a tear.

"He…that monster…he took Ruby!" Everybody gasped, and Bron shook his head.

"Damn, not again," he cursed.

"How is that possible?" Ducky asked. "Petrie's uncle killed Sierra! He did he did!"

"It wasn't Sierra," Chomper continued. "It was that fastbiter you guys just encountered." Cera grunted again.

"You've gotta be kidding me! That fastbiter doesn't scare me! There's no way he could have nabbed Ruby!"

"I saw it with my own eyes!" Chomper complained. "You have to believe me!"

"We do believe you," Petrie reassured. "It no problem though, right Littlefoot?" Everyone looked at Littlefoot, but he didn't respond. He was still trying to take in Chomper's words. _Fastbiter… Took Ruby …_ Littlefoot couldn't understand why he would have taken Ruby, especially when he didn't even know the fastbiter. Finally Bron responded instead.

"Well at least this time it's only one dinosaur. It will be easier to rescue Ruby since there aren't two of them like before."

"It's worse than you think." A mysterious yet raspy voice appeared from behind. Nobody recognized it, except for Littlefoot. Whatever daze the little longneck was in, this voice immediately grabbed his attention.

"That voice. It can't be!" Littlefoot spun around and met eyes with someone he did not expect to see ever again. What stood in front of him was a very old, dark green mole-like dinosaur. Littlefoot gasped.

"Hey kid. It's been a long time," the dinosaur said. Littlefoot could hardly speak, but the others were confused.

"Who is he?" Ali whispered to Shorty.

"You got me," he replied.

"I have never seen him before. No no no," Ducky whispered to Petrie, and Spike nodded. Cera rolled her eyes.

"Who the hell is this old geezer?" Bron glared at her. Finally Littlefoot spoke.

"Rooter…"

Meanwhile, not far from the others, Hyp sat at a small watering hole looking at his reflection. He sighed as he took in how alone he was. "Man, why did Mutt and Nod have to go away on some awesome adventure with their parents? Now I'm so bored." He sighed once more and threw a rock into the pond, watching the ripples expand through the water. At that moment, another reflection appeared right next to his. This one was a young, brown longneck kid about the same height as Littlefoot, and his name was Rhett.

"You ok Hyp?" Rhett asked. Hyp turned around.

"What do you want hatchling?"

"You know I have a name. Would it kill you to use it?"

"Fine. Rhett." Rhett nodded.

"Better, now tell me what's wrong?" Hyp lightly shoved Rhett aside and stood up.

"What's it matter to you anyway?" Rhett shook his head.

"It seemed like you were really lonely sitting out here by yourself." At that point, Hyp faked laughter.

"Me? Lonely? You hatchlings are not very smart. I never feel lonely!"

"Right, and that's why you complain about your friends not being here and _**you**_ being bored." Hyp started to say something but stopped. Could this young longneck really be getting to him? Hyp was very puzzled, but then he spoke.

"Listen, just please don't tell anybody about this, especially Littlefoot and his friends. All they'll do is make fun of me." Rhett looked even more confused than he was before, but before he got the chance to say anything something rustled in the bushes beside them. Hyp glanced at Rhett. "Is somebody with you in there?"

"No," Rhett shook his head. "I came alone." The bushes continued to shake a little for a few seconds until it finally stopped. Hyp took a step forward.

"Hello? Any pipsqueaks back there? Come out now!"

"Is that really a good idea?" Rhett asked. "You have no idea who or what it could be."

"I don't need some baby longneck telling me what to do!" Hyp shot back.

"Hey I was only trying to help!" Rhett argued. Neither of them realized the two fastbiters hiding behind the bushes, and at that point it was already too late. They sprang out of the bushes and attacked their prey.

At the same time, Blacktail had rounded up the remaining fastbiters and ordered them to leave the Great Valley and head back towards the Mysterious Beyond. While he kept looking for his followers, he cursed himself. _"Damn that little brat! Why did his dad have to come and ruin everything? And what the hell is that old mole doing here also?" _Blacktail had noticed Rooter had arrived in the valley, but he wasn't sure if Rooter had seen him or not. Whatever the case, the fastbiter made his impression, and now he had to fall back for now. Blacktail then ran into one of his fellow fastbiters. _"What is your report?"_ he hissed.

_"Two more of the kid's friends have been captured. A longneck and a two footer."_ Blacktail nodded.

_"Were they harmed?" _ The other fastbiter shook his head. _"Take them back to the cave. They can join the girl fast runner. Make sure you restrain all of them, and do not kill them. Understand?"_ The fastbiter nodded and sprinted in the opposite direction. Blacktail couldn't help but smile. _"Everything is going according to plan. I will use his friends to lure him to me, and then I will kill him. Once I am done with him, I will kill the rest of his little friends, and then the rest of the Great Valley shall fall!" _Blacktail laughed a demonic laugh before he continued heading towards the Mysterious Beyond.

**To Be Continued…**

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. School work was a pain. So hopefully this chapter makes up for it! I will continue to work on the next chapter as I have time, so please comment and enjoy! **


	5. Chapter 4

The Land Before Time

Revenge II

Chapter 4

"So your name is Rooter?" Ali asked. The group was leading Rooter to the circle of stones while Bron went ahead to gather the adults to discuss about the recent sharptooth attack. Rooter simply nodded, and Ali asked, "So how do you and Littlefoot know each other?"

"Oh I found your friend when he was just a hatchling. I'm kind of a wanderer you see and was minding my own business when something bumped into me. I turned around and saw a young longneck crying." Everyone nodded, but Cera merely grunted.

"Can we stop talking about the past and worry about what's happening now!" Ali gasped a little, shocked by Cera's rudeness, but Littlefoot simply ignored it. He wasn't surprised with Cera's reaction because he was certain she was feeling some remorse for the death of the longneck that saved her life.

"She's right," Rooter agreed. "The past cannot be undone, and there is no use feeling remorseful about it. Right now we have to deal with Blacktail."

"He sure seems tough," Shorty commented. "He's definitely worse than Rinkus and Sierra." Ali nodded.

"He is definitely scary. What do you think Chomper?" She turned back towards Chomper, but the young sharptooth did not seem to be in the mood to talk. He had dropped back away from the group and hung his head low. Everyone glanced back and could tell he was crying. "Chomper?" Ali called out, but Rooter sighed and gently shoved her aside.

"Let me talk to him." He then looked at Littlefoot. "Lead the way kid." Littlefoot nodded and stepped ahead while Rooter fell back towards Chomper until he was walking right next to him. "You know in all my years I would have never expected a sharptooth to be living among leaf eaters." Chomper didn't respond. He simply kept his head low and started to cry a little harder. Rooter had seen this before when he met Littlefoot, and at that moment he knew what he had to say. "Listen kid, I am going to tell you exactly what I told your friend Littlefoot. It is nobody's fault that Blacktail kidnapped your friend, and it is most certainly not your fault. The great circle of life continues-" Chomper shot his head up and angrily interrupted,

"You don't understand! It _is _my fault! If Ruby didn't have to come and save me she'd be here right now! If I hadn't stayed in that bush I could have helped her! If I-"

"If you had tried to do anything you would be dead," Rooter interjected. "There was nothing you could have done to help her. She gave herself up to save you." Chomper wanted to argue but couldn't. He knew Rooter was right, but it was too hard for him to admit it. "Look kid, I know how hard it is to lose a friend. I don't even really have anybody to call a friend. I also know that there is no use in thinking about what could have happened. All you can worry about now is what _has_ happened and what you _can_ do about, not what you _want_ to do."

"But Blacktail might kill her!" Chomper replied. "If she dies…"

"She won't. I promise you we will save Ruby and take care of Blacktail." Chomper looked up at Rooter, and at that moment he knew he was telling the truth. The little sharptooth blinked another tear and nodded. "Come on then. Your friends are waiting for us, and it looks like we arrived at the meeting place." Rooter was right. The circle of stones was in view, and they could also see the group of adults as well. Rooter and Chomper hurried up to join Littlefoot and the others. They arrived in the middle of the circle as the adults were already discussing. Grandpa and Grandpa Longneck rushed towards Littlefoot while his friends all hurried to their parents. Grandma Longneck lowered her head and nuzzled Littlefoot.

"Are you ok little one?" she asked.

"I'm fine grandma," Littlefoot replied. Grandpa Longneck then nuzzled him.

"Thank goodness those sharpteeth didn't hurt you. We were worried sick about you." Littlefoot smiled a little and nodded, and then Grandpa Longneck addressed the rest of the herd. "Everyone we have a serious problem. Sharpteeth don't randomly attack the Great Valley. Something is wrong." Topsy, Cera's dad, was of course the first to respond.

"Sharpteeth are too much of cowards to organize an attack like this. They must have been after something." Then Pterano, Petrie's uncle, joined the group. He was stilled somewhat injured from his previous fight with Sierra so he couldn't fly, but he was still able to walk.

"Did the sharpteeth take anybody with them?" The children all looked at each other and dropped their heads. Pterano sighed. "It's just like before with Rinkus and Sierra. Who was taken this time?"

"Our friend Ruby," Ducky started. "Those mean fastbiters took her! They did they did!"

"Was she the only one?" Pterano asked, but Bron who was next to Grandma and Grandpa Longneck shook his head.

"Unfortunately there are two more hostages. I caught a glimpse of them leaving the valley, and some of the fastbiters were carrying another longneck and a runner." The kids thought for a moment and then Ali gasped.

"The other longneck is Rhett!" Everyone grew worried, and then Littlefoot realized something.

"The only runner we know is Hyp, so they have him too?" Cera groaned.

"We really have to save Hyp? I'd rather be covered in sharptooth drool than help him!" She then glared at Chomper before he had the opportunity to remind her that he could make that possible.

"Yes we must save them," Ducky scolded. "Rhett is our friend! He is he is!"

"And Hyp not always mean," Petrie commented. "He just confused."

"I'm afraid that's easier said than done," Chomper finally spoke. Everyone turned towards him, and he stepped forward. "We aren't dealing with pushovers like Rinkus and Sierra. This fastbiter is nothing but bad news."

"But why?" Ali asked. "Why is he so terrifying?" Rooter then cleared his throat.

"I suppose I should tell you all who we are dealing with." He then looked at everybody before continuing. "Blacktail is a ruthless fast biter. He is a wanderer like me, except he kills everything in his path. He doesn't care about anybody except himself. Not even other sharpteeth are safe from his wrath. Everywhere he goes he leaves death and destruction in his trail." Then Bron spoke up.

"If he's an enemy to other sharpteeth, then why are there other fast biters working for him?"

"They're probably too threatened to fight him," Ducky's mother said. "I know I certainly wouldn't want to go against a monster like that."

"Not even Sierra was this evil," Pterano sighed. "I never thought I would hear of anybody crueler than him."

"But something doesn't make sense," Petrie's mother said. "Why would Blacktail come to the Great Valley? And why would he kidnap the children? We've done nothing to him."

"Well it doesn't help that we have a sharptooth living with us!" Topsy replied and then immediately glared at Chomper. "Maybe he's a friend of yours and you led him here!"

"Mr. Threehorn you can't be serious!" Grandpa Longneck yelled. "Chomper would never align himself with a vicious sharptooth like that!" Topsy grunted, and Rooter spoke up again.

"He's right. Besides, Blacktail would never align himself with anybody for that matter. Chomper has nothing to do with this. As for why he kidnapped the children…" He stopped and then glanced over at Littlefoot. "He wants to kill Littlefoot." Everybody gasped, and Littlefoot inched very close to his grandparents.

"What do you mean?" Shorty asked. "What's Littlefoot got to do with this?"

"I don't think it would be right for me to tell you," Rooter sighed. "It will only bring pain."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cera yelled. "In case you haven't noticed, our friends are in danger because of this fast biter, and you won't tell us why? Who the hell do you think you are?" Topsy couldn't help but smirk a little at her daughter's behavior, but Bron stepped forward.

"Cera stop it! I'm sure Rooter will tell us if you let him!" Cera stepped back, and all eyes were on Rooter. Finally, he addressed the whole group.

"Does the name Sharptooth mean anything?" Everyone was confused at first.

"Well yeah," Ali said. "Aren't all sharpteeth named sharptooth?"

"It's not just any sharptooth." All eyes were on Littlefoot as they found a look of sheer terror. Littlefoot almost couldn't breathe. "It's………it's…….." It wasn't long before Cera realized it, and her mouth dropped.

"No…….. you can't…….. you can't mean…….._him_!" Just then, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, and Bron all grew the same horrified look, and Rooter lowered his head.

"I'm sorry, but you have to know." Shorty and Ali were still confused.

"Who are you talking about?" Shorty asked.

"Sharptooth," Chomper replied. "THE Sharptooth. The original monster." Then Littlefoot spoke in a whisper.

"He….. he….. killed my mother………" Grandma and Grandpa Longneck both nuzzled him, and Bron moved closer."

"What does he have to do with any of this?" Then Ducky and Petrie replied in unison.

"We……. we……. killed him……" Everyone had mixed reactions. Most of them were confused as to why this was a bad thing, but then Rooter said the one thing that would strike the utmost fear into everybody's heart.

"Blacktail, the fast biter who has Littlefoot's friends, is an orphan. His mother had died during the great earthshake, but his father was murdered some time after it." He then looked over to Littlefoot, and he saw a tear roll down the longneck's cheek. Rooter knew that Littlefoot had realized what this meant. "Blacktail………… is Sharptooth's son."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Once again, I'm sorry for the wait. School is almost done for me, so I will have more time to work on this.**

**Before anybody says anything, I will explain everything in the next chapter, and I promise this does not compromise the first LBT movie in anyway!**

**Anyway, hope you guys like this!**


	6. Chapter 5

**THE BACKSTORY FOR BLACKTAIL IS COMPLETELY MY OWN IDEA. IT TIES IN WITH THE FIRST MOVIE BUT DOES NOT CHANGE THE OUTCOME IN ANYWAY! ALSO, I DO NOT OWN THE SONG YOU'LL NEVER WALK ALONE**

The Land Before Time

Revenge II

Chapter 5

As Blacktail watched the bright circle slowly creep behind the distant mountains, he reflected on the day's achievement. _I've delivered my message to the Great Valley. Littlefoot will die one way or another. He will pay for murdering my father._ He then blinked a small tear. _Father. I remember like it was yesterday when I first laid my eyes on you._ As he closed his eyes, the memory of his birth flashed through so clearly.

_Blacktail's eyes stung a little as he adjusted to the light. The egg shell on top of his head drifted to the side as he sat up in his nest. He looked around at the wondrous sight around him. Everything looked so strange to him, but he wasn't scared at all. Then he saw them, the feet of a tall sharptooth. He followed the feet up the tree like legs and the massive body until he reached the head. His father stared down at him and smiled. "My son," he hissed in sharptooth. He then lowered his head down and nuzzled Blacktail. The young fast biter's first sense of something touching him was so incredible. He couldn't even begin to think of what was happening. All he knew was that this was his family, and he was safe with him. Blacktail then licked his father's cheek. Sharptooth chuckled a little. "One day my son, you will become a great sharptooth just like me. You will be the best hunter in the Mysterious Beyond, and nobody will stand in your way. You will be feared by all who know your name, Blacktail." _

Blacktail couldn't understand what his father was saying to him at the time, but every day those words echoed in his mind. _You will be feared by all…_ Blacktail lowered his head and began to whisper to himself in sharptooth. _"I am close father. Close to getting my clutches on that damn longneck child. Close to exacting my revenge. He will pay with his life for murdering you."_

"Hey domehead! What are you saying?" a voice called out from behind. Much to his dismay, Blacktail forgot he wasn't alone. His three hostages, Hyp, Rhett, and Ruby, were all hanging from a tree branch with their hands, or in Rhett's case front legs, tied above their head. Hyp had made the mistake of calling out, and Blacktail was not in the mood to be dealing with children. He slowly turned his head towards the three and approached them. "That's right I'm talking to you!" Hyp yelled out again.

"Hyp maybe you shouldn't antagonize the psycho fast biter," Rhett commented.

"The only thing worse than a fast biter is a pissed off fast biter," Ruby added, "and we do not want to get this fast biter pissed off."

"You should listen to your friends," Blacktail replied in leaf, now within claw's reach of Hyp's face. "Of course, if you really want to test my patience little hatchling, I'll be more than happy to have an early runner dinner." Hyp's eyes widened with fear, and Blacktail grinned. "It doesn't really matter to me when I eat you. I could kill you now and shut you up for good, but why would I deny Littlefoot the fun of watching his friends die?"

"Leave him out of this!" Ruby yelled. "I don't like mean sharpteeth who threaten my friends!"

"What did he ever do to you?" Rhett angrily asked. "He didn't cause you any pain!" That word made Blacktail twitch a little. He then glared at the longneck.

"You can't even begin to comprehend the meaning of the word pain you naïve leaf eater. Don't worry though. Soon you will truly understand what it means to feel pain." Just then three fast biters appeared from behind.

_"The Great Valley is asleep now,"_ one hissed in sharptooth. _"Shall we attack now?"_ Blacktail turned around and shook his head.

_"I don't want anybody hurting the longneck child. I want him to leave the safety of his precious herd before we strike."_

"_But sir, that's not part of the plan,"_ another fast biter argued. _"We have specific instructions to-"_

_"I don't give a damn what the orders are!" _Blacktail interrupted. _"The target has changed now. We deal with the longneck first, then we worry about him."_

_"You are disobeying the boss's orders?" _the third asked. _"He's not going to like that at all when he finds out." _Blacktail sighed and walked towards the fast biter. He then leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

_"Well he won't find out." _Without warning, Blacktail spun around and with his claw slashed at the fast biter's neck. The fast biter's eyes bulged out of his head and he clasped his neck, breathing for air. Small trickles of blood leaked through his hands as he fell to his knees. Within seconds, the fast biter fell to the ground and slowly died. The three hostages all gasped and closed their eyes. Blacktail then glared at the other two fast biters. _"Have I made myself clear?" _he hissed. The two fast biters vigorously nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Great Valley, the dinosaurs had split into their herds to sleep for the night. Littlefoot wanted to go with his grandparents like always, but they insisted that he should stay with Bron instead while they both stood watch. Ali, Shorty, and Cera all volunteered to spend the night with Littlefoot, while Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Chomper stayed with Pterano. The night circle had finally reached the sky as the world darkened to a dark blue tone. The children had all curled up together while Bron's tail and neck formed a protective circle around them. Ali and Shorty seemed to be sleeping peacefully, with their necks crossing each other, but unfortunately it was not the same for Littlefoot and Cera. Cera even started to have bad sleep stories about the time they first saw Sharptooth.

_Cera smiled and continued splashing in the pond alongside Littlefoot. The two were too busy popping bubbles to notice anything going on around them. "Hey this is fun!" Cera said as the two laughed and giggled. All of a sudden, a shadow appeared on the pond. It started to grow and grow some more until it covered the pond. Cera looked up and around, trying to find whatever was the source of the shadow. She heard Littlefoot gasp as he saw the shadow as well. They kept frantically looking around until they met eyes with their worst nightmare. A tall, black sharptooth stood over them with a hungry look in his eyes. He flashed his sharp blood ridden teeth before he let out a vicious roar that ripped through the air. "SHARPTOOTH!" Cera screamed. The sharptooth then started to approach the two young dinosaurs, and she turned around and sprinted away from the pond. "Help!" she yelled out._

"_Mother!" Cera heard Littlefoot yell beside her. Suddenly the two tripped on some rocks and landed on their backs. They shifted around as the foot of Sharptooth appeared above them. "HELP!" they both screamed as the foot dropped towards them._

Cera screamed herself awake and began to breathe very heavily. She quickly looked around and noticed she was still in the Great Valley, and Ali, Shorty, and Bron were still next to her. She sighed in relief and lowered her head.

"You had a bad sleep story too?" Cera looked up and saw Littlefoot looking at her.

"Threehorns never have sleep stories," Cera replied, and Littlefoot frowned.

"Don't give me that Cera. If threehorns don't have sleep stories, then why were you just screaming?"

"None of your business! Just leave me alone!"

"Cera don't push me away like that. There's nothing wrong with having a sleep story. Just talk to me about it."

"I said leave me alone!" Littlefoot sighed, realizing he wasn't going to win this battle.

"Cera, I Love you but you are so stubborn sometimes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Littlefoot started to get up and leave, but Cera shook her head. "Are you an idiot? You can't just go strolling around in the dark! What if Blackfreak finds you and tries to kill you again?" Littlefoot looked down at her, knowing that she was right. Then the threehorn's voice turned into a whisper. "Please don't leave." Littlefoot smiled a little. She still had a soft side to her after all. He sat back down next to her, and Cera sighed. "Look I'm sorry ok? I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Thanks Cera." Littlefoot leaned forward and kissed Cera's cheek, but then another tear rolled down his face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just…… I can't believe Sharptooth had a son, and now he has our friends. What if he kills them?"

"Littlefoot you need to stop thinking like that. We're going to save them."

"But Sharptooth killed my mother. If Blacktail is his son, then he must be just as evil as he was, even worse…" He then went into a light cry. "I don't want anybody else I love dying because of a sharptooth." Cera nuzzled his cheek.

"If he so much as touches them we'll rip him apart. You'll see. That asswhole is going down one way or another." Littlefoot nodded and whipped his eyes with his tail. He then tilted his head and looked up at the stars.

"She's up there Cera. She's up there watching me." He then closed his eyes and began to sing a lullaby she used to sing to him. _"When you walk through a storm, keep your chin up high, and don't be afraid of the dark. At the end of the storm is a golden sky and the sweet silver song of a lark."_ He then slowly stood up and stepped forward towards the sky, as if his mother was beckoning to him from above. _"Walk on though the wind, walk on through the rain. Though your dreams be tossed and blown. Walk on, walk on, with hope in your heart. And you'll never walk alone, you'll never walk alone." _He lowered his head and sighed. "That was the song she sang to me before she died." Cera stood up and walked beside him.

"Don't' worry Littlefoot. Soon all our bad sleep stories will be over." Littlefoot glanced at her.

"But I thought threehorns don't have any sleep stories."

"Don't remind me flathead." The two of them laughed, recalling Cera's favorite nickname for Littlefoot when they first met. "My sleep story was when we first got chased by Sharptooth. That was so long ago."

"Yeah, and I don't want to remember it." Littlefoot remembered when Sharptooth chased him into a thorn briar, right before he injured his eye.

"Well thinking about it isn't going to help us at all," Cera concluded.

"You're right. We have to do something." He thought long and hard, and then he came up with an idea. "We have to go and find them ourselves." Cera glared at him.

"You really don't think before you come up with ideas do you? We have no idea where Blacktail could have taken them." Littlefoot nodded.

We don't, but we know somebody who might." Cera was still confused, but then she realized what he meant.

"You think Rooter will help us?"

"Help you with what?" Littlefoot and Cera both jumped a little, but then they turned around and saw Rooter standing there with a concerned look on his face. "Just what are you two planning?"

"We want to go and find our friends," Littlefoot explained, and Rooter sighed.

"I was afraid you would say that. You know I can't allow you two to go into the Mysterious Beyond alone."

"So try and stop us!" Cera countered. "We aren't going to let some old geezer like you tell whether we should wait to save our friends!" Littlefoot shot her a stern look of disapproval, but she ignored it.

"You misunderstand me," Rooter said. "I said I can't let you go alone, but I never said anything about not letting you go." Littlefoot and Cera looked at each other, both puzzled, but then Littlefoot looked back at Rooter.

"Are you saying you're coming with us?"

"I know the Mysterious Beyond very well. I can help you find your friends."

"How can we trust you?" Cera objected. "For all we know you'll tell our parents and we'll end up stuck back at our nests!"

"Either I come with you or you don't go at all," Rooter replied. "Your choice." Littlefoot nodded towards Cera, indicating that she should trust him, and Cera merely hmphed. She then nodded as well and Littlefoot smiled. Rooter nodded. "Then it's settled. However, if we are serious about this, we leave right now, and I will only take the two of you."

"No way!" Cera complained. "You can't exclude the others!"

"Do you want to risk your friends' lives?" Rooter glared at Cera. "This isn't some stroll down the valley you know."

"Cera he's right," Littlefoot agreed. "We have to trust him." Cera moaned.

"Fine, but this is crazy." Rooter chuckled a little and then turned around.

"Well let's go then. We don't want any parents waking up and stopping us now do we?"


	7. Chapter 6

The Land Before Time

Revenge II

Chapter 6

Unfortunately, the next morning word had gotten out that Rooter was leading the kids into the Mysterious Beyond, so once again everybody was gathered around at the Circle of Stones to "discuss" the problem. Of course, Mr. Threehorn was the first to start off the heated debate. "I knew we couldn't trust that old hag! He's just leading our children into danger! For all we know he's going to get them killed!"

"Mr. Threehorn be reasonable!" Grandpa Longneck said. "You have no idea who he is, and Littlefoot seems to trust him."

"Well your boy certainly has a strange taste in trusting dinosaurs Longneck!"

"Having good judgment is not weird taste!" Grandma Longneck argued. "Why do you have to blame everything on our grandson?"

"Because he is always the one leading the children into trouble!" Mr. Threehorn replied.

"Are you that blind with anger that you can't even think straight?" Bron asked. "Rooter is leading them, not my son! Do we honestly need to go through this again?" Mr. Threehorn remembered the last time he got into an argument with Bron over the children's safety, so he simply backed off.

"But what do we do?" Mama Swimmer asked. "somebody has to go help them." That's when Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Chomper stepped into the middle of the circle.

"We go find friends!" Petrie volunteered.

"We are worried about them! We are we are!" Ducky added. "We will not stop until we find them!" Spike nodded and yelled, indicating he desperately wanted to so search for his friends as well.

"How exactly would you find them?" Mama Flyer asked. "You won't be able to follow their trail."

"Yes we can!" Chomper replied. "My sniffer can track Littlefoot's smell and I can lead us to them."

"That's out of the question!" Mr. Threehorn objected. "I'm not placing my daughter's life in the hands of a sharptooth!"

"Well we are!" Grandpa Longneck argued. "Chomper has bee their friend for a very long time, and he has shown excellent restrain from attacking them. I say we can trust him!"

"If I may suggest something?" Everyone looked over at Pterano, who had been thinking for most of the meeting. "I do trust Chomper, but just to be safe why don't we have another adult go with them, just to keep an eye on them?" The adults all looked at each other and nodded. Mr. Threehorn grumbled very loudly, showing his distaste for the idea. Pterano nodded. "I would happily go with them."

"But you are still hurt from your fight with Sierra," Mama Flyer commented. "You should stay here and heal. Besides, Petrie is not in trouble this time." Pterano nodded, knowing his sister was right. It felt good to know she still cared about him despite what he had done in the past.

"I agree," Bron replied. "As noble as your intentions are Pterano, I'm afraid you are not in any condition to go anywhere until you fully recover. Maybe I can go."

"No disrespect," Mama Swimmer said, "but every dinosaur in the Mysterious Beyond would be able to see you."

"Besides," Grandma Longneck added, "Littlefoot has already lost his mother to Sharptooth. We don't want him to lose his father to Sharptooth's son." Bron hung his head low. Just the mention of his wife's death at the claws of Sharptooth was depressing enough/

"There must be somebody who will go with us!" Chomper pleaded. "Please we have to find them!"

"Is there nobody who go with us to find friends?" Petrie asked. Unfortunately, nobody seemed to want to answer him. Spike blinked a tear and groaned. Ducky walked up to him and squeezed his head tightly in a hug.

"I know Spike. I want to help our friends to. I do I do."

"I'll go." Everybody glanced around not knowing where the source of the voice was. Finally all eyes landed on an adult runner. He was Hyp's father, who had been quiet for the entire meeting, as well as the meeting the day before. "I'll go with the children."

"Are you sure?" Grandpa Longneck asked. "You don't know the Mysterious Beyond as well as the rest of us do."

"I'm well aware of the general area. I ran through the majority of it when those fast biters chased us the last time we were all there. I think I can manage it."

"Well we are all grateful for your assistance," Grandma Longneck replied. "Please come back with-"

"I'm not just going to find their friends," Hyp's father interrupted. A couple of the adults were confused as to what he meant, but the majority of them knew right away. "I'm going to find my son, and I will make sure that bastard Blacktail pays for every hurting." Finally Mr. Threehorn spoke up.

"I'm going too." Everybody gasped including the children. "I'm going to make sure my daughter is safe."

"Mr. Threehorn, I understand your feelings for Cera, but I can assure you she is perfectly safe," Pterano said.

"Besides, we need you here in case the sharpteeth come back," Mama Swimmer agreed. "Blacktail doesn't know that Littlefoot left the valley, which means he may come back looking for him."

"That's your problem now, not mine," Mr. Threehorn shot back. "My daughter is out there with some mole and I'm bringing her back."

"But what about my son?" Hyp's father asked. "What about Rhett and Ruby? They are in more danger than Cera is! They need help as well!"

"You can deal with that yourself. I'm only going for Cera, nobody else!" The others were too shocked to say anything. Everybody in the Great Valley knew Mr. Threehorn was stubborn, but nobody imagined he could be this cruel and heartless. Then Bron spoke up.

"You single minded asswhole." Mr. Threehorn turned his head and glared at him.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me! Who the hell do you think you are putting your needs in front of another's?" All the adults stepped back a little, knowing something very bad was going to happen. The children scurried back behind Grandpa Longneck, who then went forward to try and intervene, but Grandma Longneck shook her head. She knew Bron could handle himself as well as Mr. Threehorn.

"You've got a lot of nerve!" Mr. Threehorn yelled. "I'm only thinking about my daughter!"

"Tell me," Bron replied, "do you always think about her, or only when it's convenient for you. Do you really care for her?" That one comment filled Mr. Threehorn with so much rage he let out a roar of hatred.

"That's enough! I've taken enough crap from you! Let's settle this right now!" He lowered his head and prepared to charge, while Bron planted his feet firmly on the ground. Everybody was dead silent, waiting for somebody to make the first move. Spike plunged his head into the soft ground, and Ducky and Petrie both covered their eyes. Chomper could only watch in amazement that the adults were really acting this way. Mr. Threehorn proceeded to move when a voice called out.

"Topsy stop it!" Everybody turned their heads towards the source of the new voice. It was Tria, Mr. Threehorn's mate. She stood glaring right back at him not just with anger but with a mix of pity and frustration. "Topsy you are acting so pathetic right now! Stop this madness at once!"

"But Tria I-"

"No Topsy! I don't want to hear your excuses! Why can't you trust these other dinosaurs? You've lived with them here in the Great Valley for a long time now! They are only concerned for the children's safety."

"But Cera-"

"Cera is perfectly safe with Rooter! We need you here to protect the Great Valley!" Mr. Threehorn couldn't come up with a valid argument, so he simply stood silent, and Tria sighed. "Besides, if those sharpteeth come back Tricia will need her daddy to protect her!" This finally made Mr. Threehorn realize what he was doing. His eyes widened with fear and his mouth dropped. He seemed out of breath, but then he closed his mouth and nodded. Finally, Grandma Longneck spoke, but still very shaken from the event.

"So…it's…it's settled then. Hyp's father…will go with… the children." Spike by now had pulled his head out of the ground and smiled. Ducky and Petrie hugged each other, and Chomper sighed with relief.

"We're coming Ruby," he said to himself. "Just hang on wherever you are."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Ruby was desperately trying to free herself from her bind, but it was proving useless. She tried chewing the vines off her hands, but they were too tough and too high to reach. She then tried slipping her hands out, but the vines were too tight for her to move. After what seemed like an hour, Ruby finally relaxed and let herself hang. "Oh it's hopeless. I have to get out of here. I _want_ to get out of here."

"You mind keeping it down hatchling?" Hyp had just woken up from his nap, most likely from all the noise Ruby was making. "Do you want that fast biter to come back?"

"At least she's trying," Rhett woke up next to him. "Whereas all you do is act cranky and mean and-"

"Say one more word and you're going to get it!" Hyp threatened.

"Please stop it you two!" Ruby protested. "Fighting is not going to solve this, as fighting _never_ solves anything. We have to work together if we plan on escaping."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up missy." Blacktail entered from what seemed like nowhere and was staring Ruby right in the face. "If you really want to live, then I suggest you cooperate. We don't want anything to happen to that pretty little face of yours." While he said this, Blacktail gently rested his claw on Ruby's right cheek. He didn't press too hard, but he gently pulled his claw along the side of Ruby's face. She pulled her head back in disgust.

"Leave her alone!" Rhett yelled. Blacktail turned his head to the young longneck and approached him.

"If I were you, I wouldn't try and make threats to me twerp. It would be a very foolish mistake on your part."

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"Oh trust me, you will be. Sooner or later, you will be." With that, Blacktail pulled his claw back and slashed at Rhett's face. Rhett whipped back in pain as a thin cut appeared on his face, but it didn't bleed. Ruby gasped for her friend, but Hyp shouted out.

"Why don't you just kill us and get it over with? What do you want with us?" Blacktail turned to the runner.

"What would be the fun in eating you now? I plan to put on a show for your friend Littlefoot."

"What do you want with Littlefoot?" Ruby asked.

"He took something away from me," Blacktail said with a sharp decrease in the volume of his voice as it turned into a dark, raspy voice. "He took something very precious to me. I want him to see how it feels to lose someone he cares about right in front of him."

"What makes you think he doesn't already know that?" Rhett asked, now recovering from his small injury. "He watched your father kill his mother. It's only-"

"Shut up you cur!" Blacktail yelled. Everybody fell silent as the fast biter expressed his intense anger. "My father did not kill anybody! Although he would have had the earthshake not interfered!"

"Are you kidding?" Hyp asked. "Your dad was a damn sharptooth! He was a murderer! That's what you do! You attack other dinosaurs and kill them for your own food! Sharpteeth like you and your dad are nothing but worthless scum!"

"We will see who the real scum is when this is over." Just then another fast biter approached from behind and whispered in sharptooth tongue.

_"Sir, we've spotted the longneck child. He is heading this way with three others, and the mole is with them."_ Blacktail didn't respond for a couple seconds, but then he whispered back,

_"Go and give them a warm welcome. Bring Littlefoot to me alive and unspoiled. Kill the rest."_ The fast biter nodded and left, and Blacktail faced his hostages and grinned. "Well it seems like you will see your friend sooner than I expected. It was foolish of him to leave the protection of his precious valley, and now he is in my territory." As Blacktail started to laugh manically, the three young dinosaurs couldn't respond. They were all stricken with fear.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Things are heating up now! You can obviously tell that Bron and Mr. Threehorn hate each other's guts by now, and next chapter we will learn a little more about Blacktail's history with his father. Well that's it for now.**


	8. Chapter 7

The Land Before Time

Revenge II

Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Littlefoot's group was already making great progress towards the Mysterious Beyond. He, Cera, Ali, and Shorty continued to follow Rooter as they made their way towards the hellish landscape. Littlefoot had hoped he would never have to lay eyes on it ever again, but unfortunately he knew for his friends' sake he had to go back. Thankfully he wasn't alone, as Cera walked closely beside him, and Shorty and Ali followed behind them. Eventually, Rooter found a small watering hole for everybody to get a quick drink and snack. As Ali, Shorty, and Cera all gathered around the water, Rooter approached Littlefoot. "Kid, can I have a word in private?"

"Sure I guess," Littlefoot nodded. He followed the mole a few feet away from the others. "You know I never got the chance to thank you."

"For what?" Rooter asked.

"For helping me out. When I first met you so long ago, I was close to giving up. If you hadn't talked some sense into me, I don't think I would have ever made it to the Great Valley."

"Kid you did that yourself," Rooter corrected. "All I did was provide a little motivation, but if you insist your welcome." Rooter sighed and gazed at the ground. Littlefoot could tell there was something wrong by the pained expression on the mole's face.

"Rooter what's wrong?"

"Littlefoot, you need to know who you're up against. Blacktail is a murderer. He never takes prisoners, _ever_."

"Well we did push his dad off a cliff. He must want to kill two flyers with one stone: Finish what his dad started after killing my mother and avenging his death by killing me. Maybe this is a first for him."

"It's not that simple Littlefoot." Rooter hesitated before continuing. "Blacktail doesn't just kill you. He kills everybody close to you. Your friends are in greater danger than you can imagine."

"Well we've been in tighter spots before," Littlefoot commented. "This really isn't new to us."

"That's right, this is nothing." Cera had noticed the two of them talking and decided to step in. Ali and Shorty were right behind her. "That fast biter doesn't scare me. When I'm through with him he'll be nothing more than a shriveled up tree star."

"Are you sure about that?" Ali asked. "I mean Rinkus and Sierra were bad enough, but Blacktail is Sharptooth's son."

"Which means he's going to be even deadlier than his father," Shorty added. "Can we really stand up against something like that?"

"Will you two stop being scaredy eggs?" Cera scolded. "Of course we can beat this guy."

"Cera's right," Littlefoot added. "It only took five of us to kill Sharptooth, but now there are even more of us. Blacktail doesn't stand a chance."

"Enough," Rooter firmly stated. All eyes fell onto him, and he faced them back with a stern look in his eyes. "Your bravery means nothing to Blacktail. He will use brute strength and overwhelming cruelty to walk all over you. He never shows mercy and laughs at pity. He enjoys making his prey suffer in the worst possible ways."

"So what exactly is he going to do to Littlefoot?" Ali asked.

"More importantly, what is he going to do with the others?" Shorty added.

"At this point," Rooter started, but the immense guilt prevented him from finishing.

"What?" Littlefoot asked. "Tell us?"

"Tell us before I beat it out of you!" Cera threatened.

"Your friends are probably as good as dead." A dead silence filled the area around them. Nobody knew what to say. Not even Cera had a comeback to this. Without warning, Littlefoot started inching backwards away from the group.

"I don't believe you," was all he could get out.

"I'm sorry Littlefoot, but it's for your own good," Rooter explained.

"I don't believe you! My friends are not going to die, and I'm going to save them with or without your help!"

"Littlefoot don't do anything brash that will get you killed." Rooter warned.

"I wish I never met you!" Littlefoot yelled, now in the middle of tears. "I wish you just left me alone that night and I wish you had never come back!" With that, Littlefoot turned around and sprinted in the opposite direction.

"Littlefoot!" his friends all called out numerous times, but it was no use. It seemed he was blocking out everything around him. Ali hung her head low and Shorty comfortingly nuzzled her. Cera however turned around towards Rooter. "Why the hell did you have to say that you bastard!"

"I didn't mean for it to happen like that," Rooter argued. "I just wanted him to be ready for the worst."

"Ha! You know nothing about Littlefoot. He's not going to let _anything_ stop him from rescuing his friends. Never has and never will!"

"She's right," Shorty said. "When Ali and I were first kidnapped by Rinkus and Sierra, Littlefoot risked his life to help us."

"That may be," Rooter continued, "but it still doesn't change the fact that Blacktail will-"

"Stop it!" Ali yelled. "Just stop belittling him! Littlefoot is a strong longneck and that's that!" Rooter couldn't say anything. He knew they weren't going to let him off that easily, but he also knew he was right. He knew Blacktail was going to kill Littlefoot's friends, and they needed to realize it before it was too late. He started to say something when suddenly a rustle came from the bushes next to them. Ali shuffled closer to Shorty, and Cera stepped forward.

"Whoever's in there show yourself!" she yelled.

"With pleasure," an unfamiliar voice replied. Without warning, fast biter leaped out and charged Cera. Cera however planted her feet firmly on the ground and lowered her head. She then charged as well and impaled the fast biter with her horn. A small trickle of blood dropped onto her forehead as she whipped the sharptooth to the side.

"This isn't good," Rooter commented.

"What are you talking about?" Cera asked. "It was one fast biter and I just destroyed him! Why are you so worked up?" Unfortunately Cera soon realized what he was referring to. Out of nowhere a huge group of fast biters emerged and surrounded the four of them. They circled around waiting to strike, and for the first time Cera began to feel a little nervous.

"That's why," Rooter concluded.

"Where is the longneck child?" one fast biter hissed. "Answer us and we'll kill you quickly!"

"Nice try asswhole!" Shorty yelled. "You'll never get your claws on Littlefoot!"

"You might as well kill us now," Ali added, "because we aren't talking!"

"Oh believe me," the fast biter replied. "That was our intention from the start!" All of the fast biters then immediately lunged towards the group, ready to enjoy a satisfying meal.

Meanwhile, just a short distance from the battle, a flyer was observing the event take place from the safety of a tree. "Those are Blacktail's sharpteeth for sure." The flyer smirked and chuckled a little. "So he decided to advert from my orders? That just won't do." He was watching a fight between a group of fast biters, two young longnecks, and young threehorn, and a mole-like adult. Although the fast biters clearly had the advantage over the other group, strangely enough they were losing. The mole was the main obstacle, using his massive body and tail to knock sharpteeth from side to side. The two longnecks were double-teaming the fast biters by tripping them and then bashing their heads. The threehorn was going all out and leaping from one fast biter to the next, impaling them with her horn. The flyer simply shook his head and leaped out of the tree and began to fly away. "He wants to mess with my plan does he? Well then I will just have to mess with his first, starting with the little longneck he's so interested in." He started to scan the landscape below him for any sign of the longneck, but at the moment he couldn't find any. "Blacktail wants the kid dead, so I have to make sure he stays alive and well."

Not far from the Great Valley, Hyp's father led the other group of children towards the Mysterious Beyond with the hopes of finding Littlefoot and the others. Ducky was resting on Spike's back, while Petrie was flying close to them. Chomper was still thinking about Ruby, but he remembered what Rooter told him. "I can't worry about what happened," he said to himself. "I can only think about what's happening now and worry about what I'm going to do to Blacktail when I find him."

"You gonna hurt mean fast biter?" Petrie couldn't help but overhear Chomper and decided to keep him company. "Me want to hurt fast biter too."

"You could poke his eyes out with your beak and blind him," Chomper suggested. "That would make it really easy for me."

"And when he dead, we find friends and go home." Petrie smiled and stuck his chest out with bravery. "Me no afraid of him!"

"Me neither," Chomper replied. "I'm not scared of Blacktail either! I'll show him not to mess with me!" With that he beat his chest with his hands and let out a mighty roar, so mighty that it startled Ducky awake.

"Ooh Chomper that was very scary. Yep yep yep."

"That might not have been the best idea," Hyp's father comented. "Remember we don't want to attract any unwanted attention."

"But we not in Mysterious Beyond," Petrie replied.

"True, but neither is Littlefoot," Hyp's father said.

"I do not understand. Why would that matter," Ducky asked.

"Blacktail knows Littlefoot is safe in the Great Valley, but outside he's completely exposed and vulnerable to attack. Blacktail is luring him into a trap, and he's using my son as the bait."

"And he's also got Ruby and Rhett," Chomper added. "Littlefoot won't know it's a trap until they find him."

"Do not worry Chomper," Ducky assured. "We will find our friends. We will we will." Spike nodded in agreement. He had been out of the conversation for quite some time, despite the fact he didn't speak at all. Of course, he too felt the same way the others were feeling. He wanted to find Littlefoot and the others and fast before anything bad happened. Just then out of the corner of his eye he noticed a flyer heading towards them. Spike immediately looked up in the sky, and sure enough he saw it. "Spike what do you see?" Ducky asked. She then looked up and saw it as well. "There is a flyer coming this way."

"Me see it too," Petrie piped. "Is it Uncle Pterano?"

"It can't be," Chomper commented. "He's still too injured to fly."

"Whoever it is we need to be careful," Hyp's father added. The light brown flyer finally landed in front of the group and glared at them. Nobody recognized who he was, but he seemed to have an idea who they were.

"You are searching for a longneck child?" The flyer asked. Everyone lit up with a sense of hope.

"You know where Littlefoot is?" Chomper asked.

"So his name is Littlefoot? Unfortunately I have not seen him, but if you are searching for him I've come to give you a warning."

"What kind of warning?" Hyp's father asked.

"I know you intend on finding him," the flyer started, "but if you're smart you'd turn around and go home right now."

"Why?" Petrie asked confused. "We need to find friends."

"Blacktail has sent fast biters out to find him first. If you get in the way, they will most likely kill you. They've already found another group and-"

"Wait, what do you mean by another group?" Hyp's father interrupted. "Are you telling us that the fast biters already found Rooter and the children?" The flyer thought for a moment.

"Well there were two longnecks, a threehorn, and a mole-like dinosaur."

"That's Ali, Shorty, and Cera!" Chomper realized. "They could be in trouble! We have to find them!"

"If you must go and find them," the flyer pointed in the opposite direction, "they headed in that direction. You have been warned." With that, the flyer turned around and flapped his wings until he lifted off the ground. He proceeded to fly away when Hyp's father stopped him.

"Wait a second. Who the hell are you?"

"It doesn't matter. You will never see me again." The flyer continued to gain altitude until he was gone, leaving behind a group of very bewildered dinosaurs. "Those fools have no idea what they're in for," the flyer commented to himself. "Blacktail's fast biters will kill them, and they will regret not going back. All I care about is this Littlefoot. I must get to him before Blacktail does, and then I will deal with Blacktali's ignorance myself."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Well I hope this chapter is satisfying enough for you guys. But just who exactly is this mysterious flyer? And where the heck is Littlefoot? You guys will just have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 8

**SCARBEAK IS A CHARACTER CREATED BY DARK FOX TAILZ, WHO HAS GIVEN ME PERMISSION TO USE HIM IN THIS STORY. I THANK HIM FOR THIS, AS WELL AS THE GREAT FEEDBACK HE HAS GIVEN ME THROUGHOUT THIS WHOLE PROCESS.**

The Land Before Time

Revenge II

Chapter 8

Unfortunately for Littlefoot, it turned out to be a really bad idea to leave the group. The bright circle was already starting to fall since he ran away from Rooter, and he now found himself alone, helpless, but most importantly lost. "Nice going Littlefoot," he muttered to himself. "Now look what you've gotten yourself in to." The young longneck was wondering in a dense forest, but he could tell he was close to the Mysterious Beyond. Not one sign of green food could be found on any of the trees, leaving nothing but bare branches. Littlefoot hated looking at these trees. They all seemed to have long, giant arms trying to reach out and grab him. "Some rescue mission this turned out to be. Not only have I lost my friends, but now I don't even know where the heck I am." Littlefoot continued to cautiously tread through the barren forest, always looking back every once in a while to make sure nothing was following him. "Now what do I do? I can't fight Blacktail alone." When nothing came to his mind, he started thinking back to what he said to Rooter. "Maybe I was too hard on him. Maybe I shouldn't have said what I did." Littlefoot began to question on whether or not he should apologize to Rooter, but every time he did the words that caused his anger echoed in his mind. _Your friends are as good as dead._ "He's wrong. They aren't going to die. I'm going to find and save them." Littlefoot then sighed. "I just hope I'm ready for Blacktail." Walking through this dead forest reminded him of another time he was by himself. To try and get his mind off of Blacktail, he started to sing, thinking about his friends. "_When you're on your own, you have to be the grownup. Cause there's no one there to tell you what to do. But you miss your friends when daylight ends, and there's no one there to care for you." _While he was singing, Littlefoot looked up in the sky and noticed some sky puffies that strangely looked like his friends. One of them looked like Spike eating a bush of tree stars, while two others looked like Ducky and Petrie laughing. The last one looked like Cera, and she was staring right at him with a sympathetic look on her face. Littlefoot gazed back at sky puffies, almost mistaking them for his friends, but in the same moment they appeared they suddenly vanished, leaving nothing but an empty, blue sky. Disappointed and saddened, Littlefoot dropped his head slightly and closed his eyes. "_It's kind of lonesome, when you're on your own._"

Suddenly a thunderous roar ripped through the air and broke the silence of the world. Littlefoot's eyes widened with fear as he could recognize that roar from anywhere. He gasped and the name of the sharptooth that was following him left his mouth, "Redclaw." Littlefoot spun his head back and sure enough saw the giant sharptooth known as Red Claw approaching. He glared at the young longneck and flashed his rows of shiny, pointed teeth. Littlefoot was too horrified to even move, but somehow he found the ability to yell out and then sprint in the opposite direction. Of course Red Claw wasn't going to let his meal escape so easily, so he started to chase. "Leave me alone Red Claw!" Littlefoot yelled out, but it only fueled the sharptooth's hunger even more. He tried to weave in and out of the trees in an attempt to lose Red Claw, but the sharptooth simply barreled right through them, knocking down each one with his mighty feet. "Oh give me a break already!" Littlefoot complained. "Stop being so persistent!" Had he known better, he would have thought Red Claw laughed at his foolish remarks. "Come on Littlefoot think! You have to hide somewhere!" Suddenly Littlefoot felt the ground beneath him give way. He yelled out as he tumbled into a small ditch just wide enough for him to fit through. Littlefoot quickly rolled onto his back and shifted as deep into the ditch as he could, and the constant movement from his feet even dug the hole a little deeper. The sound of Red Claw's feet pounding on the ground grew louder and louder until he was directly above the ditch. The sharptooth bent down and reached out for his prey, swiping with his claws only inches from the longnecks face. After a few swipes, Red Claw bent down even lower and tried sticking his head through the hole, growling and roaring in anticipation for his meal. Fortunately for Littlefoot, Red Claw couldn't fit his entire head through the ditch. Littlefoot yelled out once more before the sharptooth pulled away, finally giving up the chase. Red Claw stormed off in frustration until his thunderous feet could no longer be heard. Panting, Littlefoot slowly rolled onto his stomach and stood up. He hesitantly peeked his head out and scanned the area. Seeing no sight of his attacker, Littlefoot breathed a huge sigh of relief and used all of the muscles in his two front legs to pull himself out of the ditch. "That was way too close," he said to himself. "If I hadn't fallen in this ditch I would have been sharptooth food. Well I guess it can't get any worse."

"Oh I wouldn't count on that little longneck." Littlefoot spun around to find a fast biter smirking at him. "I assure you the bad times are only just beginning."

"You're one of Blacktail's goons aren't you?" Littlefoot mocked.

"Watch your tongue!" the fast biter yelled. "My master wants you alive, but if you do not cooperate I will have to incapacitate you and drag you by the tail."

"Really?" Littlefoot mocked again. "You and what army?" If there was ever a worse time for Littlefoot to say that it as now, because all of a sudden the young longneck was surrounded by a whole group of fast biters. The sharpteeth all laughed with hunger in their eyes and flashed their claws.

"You were saying?" the fast biter replied.

"I was kind of hoping for a fair fight," Littlefoot commented, "but I guess I'm not going to get one."

"You would guess correctly. Now I will make this plainly simple for you. Either you come with us quietly or we bring you in screaming in pain." The fast biter glanced at all his fellow sharpteeth and nodded. All of them prepared to charge, and he then looked back at Littlefoot. "Your choice weed whacker." At that moment, Littlefoot felt it again. He felt it when he was fighting Rinkus and the flyers, and he was feeling it now. A sudden rage began to fill up his entire body, all stemmed from his desire to save his friends and his anger towards Blacktail.

"Here's what I decide," he finally said. "How about I take your offer and shove it down your throat."

"When I'm done with you," the fast biter threatened, "you're going to beg Blacktail to kill you." He raised his arm and pointed towards Littlefoot. "Make him bleed boys!" With that, one fast biter lunged towards Littlefoot from behind. Littlefoot rolled to the side and quickly popped back up. The fast biter swiped wildly at Littlefoot with his hooked claws, but the longneck was not going to let him win easily. He ducked and dipped several times until he finally body slammed into the fast biter, knocking him to the ground. Not giving him the chance to react, Littlefoot slammed his foot onto the sharptooth's head, crushing it. Two more fast biters then jumped into the battle, but Littlefoot was not afraid. He kicked one with both his hind feet and tripped the other with his tail. _If only Cera were here to see this_, Littlefoot thought. He quickly looked around for some sort of weapon and found a long stick lying a couple feet away. Not taking any chances, Littlefoot dove for the stick and grabbed it in his mouth. He then rolled to the side and glared at the fast biters.

"Anyone for stick rock?" Littlefoot asked, still holding the stick in his mouth. "I got the stick. You be the rock!" All of the fast biters attacked him from different directions, so Littlefoot swung his head back and forth, clubbing the sharpteeth in either the head or the side. It seemed like Littlefoot was winning the fight, which was a surprise because he had never taken on sharpteeth by himself. The fast biters started to lose confidence and started getting sloppy, making it easier for Littlefoot to force them to the ground. Unfortunately, his advantage would not last forever as the fast biter leader grabbed the stick and tugged with all his might. Littlefoot couldn't hold onto to the stick any longer and was flung to the side. The fast biter snapped the stick on his knee and tossed the pieces to the side.

"My turn whelp." The fast biter leaped in the air and slashed down. This time, his claw made contact on Littlefoot's face as it left a thin cut along his cheek. Littlefoot yelled out and staggered back a little. Trying to regain himself, he attempted to body slam the fast biter, but the fast biter simply whipped his tail out, hitting the longneck in the face again. Littlefoot tried and tried again to attack, but the fast biter kept forcing him back to the ground. The young longneck rocked back and forth in pain as the fast biter glared upon him. "I told you I was going to drag you screaming. My master will be very pleased."

"Your master will never know about this." From out of nowhere a flyer, the same flyer that had warned Ali and Shorty's group to leave approached the group. There was no emotion in the flyer's face, but the fierce look in his eyes struck fear into the sharpteeth's hearts. Littlefoot could not recognize the flyer, but the moment he saw him he knew he wasn't an enemy. "Now I'm going to ask you only once," the flyer continued. "If you value your lives then step away from the boy."

"Y…….you!" the fast biter leader replied. "You are in league with him?"

"That is none of your concern," the flyer replied. "Now back off!"

"The master will not approve of this," the fast biter threatened. "He will kill you for your betrayal." The flyer sighed, realizing he was not going to get Littlefoot easily.

"You just made a very bad mistake, but suit yourself." With that, the flyer lunged forward and body slammed into the fast biter. Without hesitation, he grabbed the sharptooth and pile drove him against a nearby boulder. The fast biter tried to struggle forward, but the fast biter grabbed his face with his bare hand, keeping his mouth shut and his teeth trapped inside. "You should have listened to me. You should have given the boy to me quietly. Now you die." The fast biter's eyes widened with fear as the flyer drove his head into the boulder and smashed it against it. A faint crack could be heard, and Littlefoot simply gazed in awe. The fast biter's eyes rolled back in his head to the whites, and the flyer dropped his corpse to the ground. The remaining sharpteeth all gasped in fear, and the flyer turned to them. "Anybody else want to object?" The fast biters wasted no time at all and started sprinting in the opposite direction until they could no longer be seen. The flyer nodded and then approached Littlefoot. "You're safe now. Are you able to stand?"

"I…" Littlefoot didn't know what to say. He was still shocked with how he killed the fast biter to really do much of anything. "I think so." He slowly struggled to stand up, but eventually he managed it. "Thanks for the rescue, but who are you?"

"My name is Scarbeak," the flyer replied. "I've been looking for you Littlefoot."

"How do you know my name?"

"I ran into your friends earlier. They came looking for you."

"Was there a threehorn, two longnecks, and a grown up?" Scarbeak thought for a second.

"No. This was a different group. There was a small sharptooth-" but before he could even finish Littlefoot gasped. He immediately knew whom Scarbeak was referring to.

"No," Littlefoot denied. "Why did they come too?"

"Your friends are very foolish to have come out here," Scarbeak agreed. "They are not fit to survive out in the Mysterious Beyond."

"They're not fools!" Littlefoot countered. "They just don't know what they're getting themselves into! That's all."

"Whatever," Scarbeak rolled his eyes. "Look I don't have the time nor the desire to argue with you about this. I just saved your life so you should be a little more grateful little longneck." Littlefoot was about to bring up that he never asked him to help him out, but he couldn't deny that he would have been dead had Scarbeak not shown up in the first place. "I hope you also realize how stupid it was of you to abandon your group like that. The Great Valley may provide you protection, but out here in the wilderness you are never safe."

"I realize that," Littlefoot replied. "I shouldn't have left my friends, and when I find them I will set things right."

"Well I wouldn't get too comfortable just yet," Scarbeak warned. "It is crucial that you stay alive especially since you are now a wanted kid." Littlefoot sighed.

"So you know about Blacktail?"

"I do," Scarbeak nodded. "He is a very dangerous fast biter and not the kind of dinosaur you want to get angry."

"So I've heard," Littlefoot replied. "Well I can't leave just yet. Blacktail's kidnapped three of my friends, and if I don't do something he's gonna kill them."

"Well there in lies the problem," Scarbeak shook his head. "If you go up against him now you will surely die."

"Well in that case my friends are dead regardless of whether I do anything or not, so I might as well do something." Littlefoot could understand what Scarbeak was telling him. He knew if he tried to fight Blacktail the fast biter would literally tear him to pieces. Of course, this didn't stop him before, and he wasn't going to let it stop him now. "I'm going after Blacktail with or without your help," Littlefoot finally concluded. Scarbeak finally realized how much this longneck child cared for his friends and nodded.

"Very well. I shall lead you to where Blacktail is keeping your friends, but we must leave now. There is a good chance those fast biters will return to him, and I can tell you Blacktail will not be pleased that they failed." Littlefoot smiled a little as Scarbeak turned around and hopped into the air, flapping his wings and heading forward. Scarbeak glanced back and thought to himself. _"His will and determination is certainly strong, but he is in way over his head. Then again, if they were to die I would never be able to achieve my goal. Perhaps it is best if his friends were to live. Then once I deal with Blacktail I can continue with my plan._

Meanwhile, back in the Mysterious Beyond, Blacktail had decided to get a little more alone time away from his hostages. The bright circle now hid behind the mountains emitting an ominous orange glow in the sky. Blacktail closed his eyes as he reflected on his past life with his father. "It was you who taught me how to become a great sharptooth," he said to himself. "I learned everything from you. How to stalk, how to remain hidden, how to attack, everything. You told me that one day I would become the best." He blinked a tear and sighed. "If only you were still here. I could learn more from you like I used to when I was younger." At this point a memory flashed through his mind. It was a time when he truly connected with his father.

_"Oh boy I can't wait!" Blacktail happily skipped through the tall grass as he searched for something to eat. His father had allowed him to practice his hunting alone for the first time, and Blacktail couldn't contain himself. "This is my chance to really show Dad what I can do. I'm gonna make him so proud of me!" Finally Blacktail found his prey, a medium sized swimmer. "Perfect! If I can take him down Dad will be so pleased." He slowly knelt to the ground preparing for his launch. The swimmer didn't seem to realize he was there as it continued casually grazing on the green food around it. Blacktail smirked as the leaf eater remained oblivious to his presence. "Lunch time," he whispered. With that he lunged out from within the grass and rushed towards the swimmer claws ready. Unfortunately the swimmer caught a glimpse of the attacker at the last minute and whipped its tail around. It hit Blacktail right in the face and sent him straight to the ground. Blacktail immediately rolled and leaped at the swimmer again, but the swimmer was ready this time. It body slammed the fast biter to the ground over and over again, and each time Blacktail got back up he grew weaker and weaker. Finally after several hits, Blacktail remained on the ground not badly injured but instead exhausted. The swimmer stood over Blacktail triumphantly, and the fast biter closed his eyes. Suddenly a blood-curling roar caused the swimmer to back up in sheer terror. Blacktail glanced up and smiled to see Sharptooth, his father, glaring right at the swimmer. _

_"Are you ok son?" his father growled._

_"I am now that you are here," Blacktail replied._

_"Stand back and let me show you how it's done." Sharptooth stepped over Blacktail and approached the swimmer. Blacktail watched as his father clawed and slashed at the defenseless leaf eater. The swimmer's cries of pain could be heard all over the world, but at this point nothing could save him. The swimmer finally fell to the ground in defeat, and Sharptooth planted his foot on top of the swimmer's body and let out another mighty roar. Afterwards he looked back at his son. "It's ok now Blacktail. You can come over here now." Blacktail stood up and approached his father. Although he was very happy that his father had saved him, at the same time he couldn't help but feel a little resentment._

_"You know I was doing fine on my own until-"_

_"Until the swimmer got the best of you," Sharptooth interrupted. "As a hunter you must keep your mind focused on one thing and one thing only: the prey. If you let your mind wander you will let your guard down."_

_"But this swimmer was nothing," Blacktail argued. "I could have easily killed it by myself!"_

_"Then why didn't you?" Blacktail's silence indicated that his father had gotten to him. Sharptooth sighed and looked down at his son. "I am sorry Blacktail, but I am telling you this for your own good. You have to learn these things if you want to be a great sharptooth like myself."_

_"I know I know." Blacktail had heard these things numerous times before. "It's just that I don't want to wait 'til I'm older. I want to be the best sharptooth ever just like you."_

_"I know you do," Sharptooth nodded, "but it takes practice. If you keep trying then eventually you will become a fine hunter. For now you-"_

_"I know," Blacktail interrupted. "Guess I'm too little huh Dad?"_

_"You're still very young, but you'll get the hang of it some day." _

_"I hate being little!" Frustrated, Blacktail pounded his foot into the ground. Sharptooth laughed a little and nuzzled Blacktail's cheek._

_"Don't worry. You'll be grown up soon enough." Sharptooth then glanced at the dead swimmer. "Now what do you say we eat?"_

_"Now you're talking!" Blacktail smiled. "All this growing up talk has made me really hungry."_

"I was little then, but now I'm older," Blacktail muttered. He then looked up to the sky as the bright circle finally disappeared and the once orange sky transformed into an open black sky. "I know I'm a better hunter now and I will prove it. Killing Littlefoot will prove I am a great hunter just like you."

"Let them go you monsters!" Unfortunately reminiscing of the past had to wait as a voice interrupted his alone time. Curious, Blacktail returned to his hostages to find quite a shocking sight. His fellow fast biters had returned, but they had brought guests with them. Tied with vines around their necks stood Chomper, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Hyp's father. All of them were slightly bruised and cut from what seemed like a fight, and all were horrified at where they were brought. Hyp was the one who had yelled at the fast biters, and he yelled out again, "I said let my dad go now!"

"How can you be so cruel?" Ruby asked. "Let our friends go this instant, and I mean this instant!"

"Just wait until Littlefoot finds us," Rhett added. "He's gonna make you so sorry!"

"Pipe down you little brat!" Blacktail yelled. "One more word and I will shut that little mouth of yours up for good!" He then glanced over at his fast biters and switched to sharpteeth tongue. _"I must say I am very surprised to see this. How did you manage to find them?"_

_"We split our ranks into three groups," _one fast biter explained. _"The longneck child was foolish enough to leave his little group, and we had learned there was another group coming this way from the Great Valley."_

_"To triple our chances of success," _another fast biter added, _"we decided to separate and go after each group. We were lucky enough to find this group relatively quickly, but they wouldn't come quietly. As you can see, we had to beat some sense into the weaklings."_

_"Hey don't forget I can understand you dumbass!"_ Chomper yelled and then switched to leaf tongue. "We would have beaten you if you cowards hadn't surprised us from behind!"

"That's enough Chomper!" Hyp's father warned. "We don't want to get him angry now do we?" Blacktail laughed a little as he approached Chomper.

"Well now isn't this interesting? I told you should we meet again I would not be as lenient as before. It looks like I get to go through with that threat." Out of spite, Chomper spat in Blacktail's face and glared at him. Out of disgust, Blacktail smeared the spit off his face and then backhanded Chomper in the cheek. "This time you will learn some respect."

"How about respect my claws gouging your eyes out?" Chomper mocked.

"Yeah you tell him!" Petrie edged on. "We no scared of him!"

"You are truly a mean, mean fast biter," Ducky added. "You are you are!" Spike also growled at him showing he wasn't afraid either.

"ENOUGH!" Blacktail yelled. "If you don't want me to kill you little pipsqueaks right now I suggest you all just shut the hell up and listen good!" All of the hostages did as they were told out of fear, except for Chomper who rolled his eyes. "If you cooperate I will let you live. If you are going to be little pains I will not hesitate in silencing you for good! Are we clear?" The hostages all nodded, still too shocked to say much of anything. Blacktail smiled. "Glad to see we've reached an understanding."

"The only thing I understand is that scum like you are lower than the dirt the ground is made of," Chomper commented. "You think you can scare us like that? You're nothing compared to Sharptooth." It took every muscle in Blacktail's body to restrain him from choking the young sharptooth. Instead he smirked and replied, "You don't know what true fear is, but don't worry. You will soon enough."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Well I'm sorry this is taking so long to update, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little longer than I normally write because I was having too much fun.**

**Anyway, next week I leave for college, so I'm not sure if I will get this story done before I leave. If I don't, I promise I will continue to work on it, just the updates will come a bit slower than usual. I hope you guys bear with me and all the little things and hopefully you will enjoy this enough to become excited for later chapters!**


	10. Chapter 9

The Land Before Time

Revenge II

Chapter 9

The night finally began, and back at the Great Valley tension was extremely high among the adults. Still furious over her mate's rash behavior, Tria avoided Mr. Threehorn for the majority of the day. Bron also avoided Mr. Threehorn with much success, although it had become clear to the others that the two officially hated each other with a passion. While the other adults dispersed to figure out a solution to the problem at hand, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck walked off on their own. The situation involving the son of their daughter's murderer took a toll on them, which was of no surprise to the others. As they reached their nest Grandma sighed. "I can't stop thinking about her."

"I know," Grandpa replied. "Neither can I."

"Why did she have to die?" Grandma asked herself. "Why was it her Sharptooth had to kill?"

"She was protecting Littlefoot," Grandpa reminded. "She knew the risk the moment she faced Sharptooth, and although she died she didn't stop fighting until she knew our grandson was safe." Grandma nodded.

"I just want this all to be over. I don't want to deal with anybody else in Sharptooth's family. I just want this to end." A tear slowly trickled down her cheek, but Grandpa nuzzled her face to dry it.

"It will be Grandma. I promise you." From behind there was the sound of somebody approaching. The two longnecks turned around to see Pterano flying towards them. "Good evening Pterano," he bowed his head.

"I wish it were good," Pterano replied.

"Why do you say that?" Grandma looked at him.

"Unfortunately there is still a lot of rage in Mr. Threehorn. Nobody can convince him now that his daughter is safe."

"Well that's Mr. Threehorn for you," Grandpa added. "He may be the strongest of us, but his strength comes with his stubbornness."

"Well it may be a good idea to avoid him for the time being," Pterano suggested. "I think even one slipped word will push him over the edge." The two longnecks looked at each other and nodded, then looking back at the flyer.

"Thank you Pterano," Grandma said. "Is there anything else you wish to tell us?"

"Well, there is one thing…" Pterano hesitated before continuing Grandpa could especially tell how uneasy Pterano felt.

"Is something wrong? You can tell us." Pterano looked up at them.

"Well something's been bugging me ever since Blacktail's attack. How exactly did he do it?" Grandma looked confused.

"What do you mean? He and his fast biters entered the Great Valley through one of the hidden entrances."

"That's my point," Pterano commented. "How could he have known which way to enter without anybody noticing? Even more puzzling, how did he even find the Great Valley in the first place?"

"I'm not sure I understand," Grandpa stated. "Are you suggesting that somebody in the Great Valley actually told Blacktail where to find the Great Valley?"

"I don't know," Pterano replied. "None of us have a vendetta against your grandson so it wouldn't make sense for any of us to give away the Great Valley. I'm just saying we need to be even more careful. This Blacktail doesn't seem to be the type to have a plan, but somehow he managed to use our own secret entrances against us. Somebody else must be involved."

"Well whatever you do don't mention this to Mr. Threehorn," Grandma warned. "He will instantly blame Chomper for everything, but we all know Chomper would never betray Littlefoot like that." Pterano nodded.

"I think it's best to say that we keep this conversation between us. That means not a word to anybody, not even Bron." Grandpa was about to argue but then realized Pterano's point. The flyer nodded again. "His intentions are noble, but the fact that Littlefoot is his son would cause him to do something hasty and rash. He would probably go after everybody in the valley interrogating them, maybe even become more aggressive."

"Bron would never do such a thing," Grandpa argued. "He's not like Mr. Threehorn."

"That may be," Pterano agreed, "but it's too risky. If I'm wrong then it will only cause more trouble. Please promise me you will not tell anybody about this." Grandma and Grandpa looked at each other again. It wasn't like them to ever keep secrets from the other adults, but Pterano seemed to provide him no other choice in the matter. They looked back at the flyer.

"The last thing we want is to cause a commotion," Grandma concluded. "You have our word Pterano."

"Thank you both." Pterano turned to leave, but before he did Grandpa stepped forward.

"Pterano, you've really changed since the last time we saw you. I'm glad to see you have come back to your senses, and I thank you for your concern about my grandson." Pterano glanced back and smiled a little. He nodded one more time before hopping into the air and flapping his wings as he headed back to his nest, leaving Grandma and Grandpa Longneck alone again. The weren't alone for long though because as soon as Pterano left Bron appeared.

"I just saw Pterano leave. Is something wrong?" he asked. Grandma and Grandpa looked at each other, remembering what Pterano had said, and they looked back at Bron.

"Pterano is just worried about Petrie and the others, "Grandma lied.

"I'm sure he is," Bron agreed. "I keep hoping Littlefoot and Shorty won't get seriously hurt or worse. If only I had killed Blacktail when I saw him yesterday none of this would have happened."

"I'm surprised you didn't attack him," Grandpa pointed out. "Why did you let him leave?"

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest," Bron explained. "Part of me want to kill him, but the other part of me knew that he had no chance of winning if he tried to fight me so doing so would have been a pointless gesture. Plus I figured he was nothing more than another fast biter, so I guess I didn't think he would be that much of a threat to us." He bowed his head to the ground. "I guess I was wrong about that."

"Don't worry," Grandma assured. "You had no idea who you were dealing with. None of this is your fault."

"Yes it is." The three longnecks turned around to find none other than Mr. Threehorn glaring right at them. "If you had the chance to kill that damn flyer you should have taken it! Now my daughter is out there somewhere and could be in danger because of your inability to show some back bone and get a little dirty."

"Tell me," Bron asked mockingly. "Does being an arrogant self deluded bastard ever get tiring, or do you enjoy finding new ways to sink to a new level of pathetic? Please enlighten me because all I've seen so far from you is nothing but your childish pride."

"Watch your tongue!" Threehorn warned. "I promised Tria I would not fight you, but that doesn't mean I will allow you to insult me any longer. When my daughter returns we will settle this once and for all!"

"Enough Threehorn!" Grandpa yelled. "You aren't going to help the situation at all if all you do is argue with Bron! Put aside your differences with him and start worrying yourself with the situation at hand. Think about your daughter. Think about your-"

"Don't you dare tell me what I can or can't do!" Threehorn interrupted. "You can't lecture me about by life this time!"

"Threehorn, you have always been difficult to live with," Grandma added, "and I never thought I would say this, but Bron is right. You _are_ a single minded asswhole." Threehorn opened his mouth to reply, but Grandpa intervened.

"I will not let you say a thing about Grandma. I think it's time you left." Threehorn only stared and didn't move. Grandpa stomped his foot onto the ground and added, "_Now_." Threehorn gave his signature humph and walked away. Bron sighed from relief as the old threehorn disappeared into the night.

"Things just keep getting better and better," he joked.

"While I agree that was out of line," Grandpa started, "I will admit I've never seen him care so much about Cera before than now."

"He means well," Grandma added, "but he hides behind his self righteous pride he can't openly accept his worries for his daughter."

"And I thought I had seen everything about him," Bron replied. "When he broke down in front of all of us during Rinkus and Sierra's capture I was sure he would change. I guess I was wrong about that too."

"Mr. Threehorn will continue to be himself," Grandpa concluded. "Nobody can convince him otherwise, except maybe for Tria."

"May the spirits of the beyond help her if she tries to knock some sense into him," Grandma commented. The three of them laughed a little and Bron nodded. He then turned around and headed on his way. Grandpa and Grandma Longneck both settled down next to each other and finally got to sleep.

Meanwhile, Rooter's group had found shelter for the night under an overlaying rock. After their fight with the fast biters they were lucky enough to not encounter anymore sharpteeth, but at this point the three children were too exhausted to go any further. Cera of course seemed the least bit tired, although there were a couple bruises on her face. Ali and Shorty were both deeply exhausted, and they were bruised up along their necks. Rooter could easily withstand the fight and sustained very minimal injuries. He looked around just to make sure nobody was following them, and when he found the coast was clear he nodded. "We can stay here for tonight."

"Good," Ali sighed. "I'm so tired."

"Me too," Shorty added. "I'm so exhausted I can't even think straight."

"You two need to toughen up more," Cera joked. "Us threehorns-"

"We know," Ali and Shorty interrupted together. They had heard plenty of times from Cera what threehorns could do, and at a moment like this they really weren't in the mood for her bragging.

"Once the bright circle rises from the sky we will leave," Rooter said. "We need to move quickly if we want to find your friends."

"I hope Littlefoot is ok," Ali said and bowed her head. "I'm so worried about him."

"Don't worry," Shorty assured. "If I know Littlefoot I'm sure he's ok."

"Besides he's been in tougher spots than this," Cera added. "He's a strong longneck. Dumb? Sometimes yes, but still strong." Not even Cera's pride could hide how much she worried about Littlefoot. She looked off into the open hoping maybe he would appear in front of her. "_Where are you Littlefoot?"_ she thought to herself. _"Please be ok. Please."_ Rooter could tell how Cera felt so he approached her while Ali and Shorty shifted together to try and sleep.

"He'll be fine, trust me." Rooter also glanced over the general area hoping Littlefoot would come back.

"Do you think we'll find him tomorrow?" Cera asked.

"I don't know. I hope we do."

"Yeah you need to apologize to him for what you said earlier today."

"I guess I do," Rooter sighed. "I regret saying what I said to him."

"So then why did you say it?" Cera looked at him. "Why would even think about telling him something like that?"

"I just wanted him to be prepared in case the worst happened," Rooter replied. "I meant what I said before. Blacktail never takes prisoners and never leaves anybody alive."

"How do you know so much about him?" Cera asked.

"As I said before I'm a loner," Rooter explained. "I don't have a place to call home, nor do I have a family to call my own. I've traveled through many places in my life, but everywhere I went Blacktail had already been there. I would always hear stories about a vicious fast biter who killed a loved one or two or even an entire herd."

"Is he really that evil?" Cera asked.

"If you thought Sharptooth was bad," Rooter commented, "Blacktail is worse." He looked down to the ground and closed his eyes. Cera then realized what Rooter was hinting at.

"Blacktail killed somebody you knew?" she asked, and Rooter nodded.

"I didn't know him personally, just long enough to become attached to him."

"What happened?"

"I've tried to forget about it entirely because it caused me so much pain, but I could only eliminate bits and pieces of it from my mind." Rooter opened his eyes and looked at Cera. "He was a threehorn like you, except younger, much younger. I don't remember where I found him, but he had been separated from his family after a sharpteeth attack. I decided I would take care of him until we found his folks." He looked back into the night sky. "We were our own little herd for a long, long time, and I started to think of him like the son I never had. Unfortunately, good things are not meant to last forever, because one day Blacktail attacked us. He caught me off guard and managed to knock me down."

"How could he?" Cera asked. "I mean look at you. You're so big! How could one fast biter outsmart you?"

"Blacktail is not an average fast biter," Rooter explained. "He attacked with such force and brutality that I couldn't even fight back." He closed his eyes again. "After he dealt with me, he went after the kid. The young threehorn ran for his life, but eventually Blacktail caught up to him. The monster toyed with kid at first, gaining some sick pleasure out of torturing a child. To him this was nothing but a sport, a twisted game. When I came to they were both gone. That was the last I ever saw of that threehorn." A small tear rolled out of his eye. "If I had been stronger I could have saved the poor kid, but I wasn't as young as I used to be."

"But how do you know it was Blacktail who attacked you?" Cera asked again. "It could have been any fast biter." Then Rooter looked back at her.

"When I first saw him, I almost mistook him for Sharptooth. When I noticed this was a younger sharptooth I instantly knew it was Blacktail."

"So how does a fast biter become the son of a regular sharptooth? It just isn't possible," Cera pointed out.

"The only thing I can think of is that Sharptooth adopted Blacktail before he hatched. Besides Sharptooth couldn't give birth to a child even if he tried."

"Sharptooth giving birth?" The image made Cera disgusted. "I don't even want to think of such a horror." They both laughed a little and continued looking out in the area. "I miss him," Cera finally said.

"So do I," Rooter commented. "So do I." He turned around and began to settle down for the night, but Cera stayed put.

"LITTLEFOOT!" she yelled out in tears. "WHERE ARE YOU? LITTLEFOOT!" Nobody responded, so she turned around still in tears. Before she sat down she heard something that grabbed her attention. She spun around as she heard it again. It sounded like somebody was calling out her name, but she couldn't make it out clear enough. A couple seconds later she heard it again, and again, and again until finally she could hear somebody calling out her name. "That voice! It's…" She stepped forward and what she saw made her burst into tears even more. Running towards her at full speed was the one thing that could make her happy at this point.

"Cera!" the voice cried out again.

"Littlefoot!" Cera yelled back. She sprinted towards Littlefoot as he got closer and closer. She felt like she was running for hours, and all the while it seemed like Littlefoot was getting further and further away from her. Eventually, the two finally met up and immediately nuzzled each other. Feeling Littlefoot's cheek against hers was so comforting that it made her forget everything around her. "Littlefoot," she whispered.

"Cera," he whispered back. Then out of nowhere Cera stepped back and whipped the longneck in the face with her tail. Littlefoot recoiled and glared at her. "What the heck was that for?" he demanded.

"That was for being a stupid flathead and leaving us back there!" Cera yelled. "What were you even thinking?" The glared at each other for a good ten seconds but then broke out of it and nuzzled again. "I was so worried about you Littlefoot," Cera said while crying still.

"I'm so sorry I left," Littlefoot apologized. "I was just so angry with what Rooter said I couldn't be anywhere near him." They broke apart and he sighed. "It was stupid of me to leave considering I'm wanted dead."

"You can say that again," Cera agreed. "Just don't do anything like that again ok?" Littlefoot smiled and nodded, and then Cera smiled. Then from behind Littlefoot Cera noticed a flyer approach them. She nervously backed away a little. "Littlefoot, who is the flyer behind you?" Littlefoot glanced back.

"This is Scarbeak. He saved me from Blacktail's fast biters and offered to help me find you guys." Scarbeak stepped forward and bowed his head.

"You must be Cera," he said. "Littlefoot's told me everything about you. He says you are quite the stubborn threehorn."

"Oh really?" Cera gave Littlefoot an evil stare. "Saying things about me behind my back are you?"

"Well…" Littlefoot started to make up an excuse but was interrupted by an outburst from Ali and Shorty.

"Littlefoot!" Ali yelled she ran up and nuzzled Littlefoot lightly. "Thank goodness you are ok!" Shorty also approached Littlefoot.

"Glad to see you aren't dead bro," he laughed.

"Thanks Shorty," Littlefoot replied. "That makes me feel so much better." Shortly after his friends greeted him, Rooter walked up. Littlefoot looked up at him and his smile somewhat disappeared. The two stared at each other without saying a word for a few seconds. Then Rooter finally spoke.

"Littlefoot, I-"

"Look, Rooter," Littlefoot interrupted. "I'm sorry I ran away considering things. It was dumb and I could have gotten myself killed. I know I worried you all and I promise I will never do something like that again." Rooter was astonished.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" he asked. "I'm the one who caused you to run away like that. If anything I should be apologizing to you. I'm sorry about what I said to you. I should have never doubted your determination to save your friends."

"It's okay," Littlefoot replied. "I just want to save them, that's all."

"And save them we will," Rooter nodded. "but first we must find where Blacktail has taken them." At that moment Scarbeak approached them.

"I believe I can help you with that," he commented.

"You know where they are?" Cera stepped towards him.

"I was looking for Littlefoot when I happened to pass by Blacktail. He didn't see me, but I could easily see him. He has eight hostages with him. We need to-"

"Eight hostages?" Ali interrupted. "That can't be right."

"Only Ruby, Rhett, and Hyp were taken from the valley," Shorty added. "Nobody else was kidnapped during the fast biter attack." Everybody was equally confused, but then Rooter's eyes widened with fear.

"Oh no," he gasped. Littlefoot looked at him.

"What is it?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Did you tell anybody we were leaving?" Rooter questioned. Littlefoot looked at Cera and she shook her head.

"We left while everybody was asleep remember?" she pointed out. "We couldn't have told anybody."

"Are you sure?" Rooter asked again. "Is there anybody who would have come with you had we left during the day?"

"Well of course," Littlefoot replied. "There's Ducky, Petrie, Chom-" before he finished his thoughts he finally began to realize where Rooter was getting at. He couldn't breathe out of fear but looked towards Scarbeak. "Wh…who were th…they? The ones y…you saw?"

"There were the three you told me about," Scarbeak recalled. "One longneck and two fast runners. The other ones if I remember correctly were a flyer, a swimmer, a spiketail, a sharptooth, and an adult runner." Everybody now gasped after Scarbeak finished. Blacktail had kidnapped all of their friends and now they were at the mercy of his cruelty.

"That bastard!" Cera yelled. "I'll kill that piece of-"

"Cera calm down," Rooter interrupted. "We can save them, all of them, but we need to act fast."

"If we don't leave now they'll die," Ali said hoarsely. Shorty looked over at Littlefoot. He seemed to be in some sort of shock after hearing all of his friends were in danger. Shorty walked up to him.

"Don't worry," he assured. "We're going to save them, and then we're going to make that damn Blacktail pay for everything he's done." Littlefoot looked up at him.

"No," he replied. "I'm not going to risk anymore of my friends to him. I'll fight him myself."

"There you go thinking crazy things again!" Cera yelled. "You can't fight Blacktail alone! He'll kill you!"

"I have to Cera," Littlefoot replied. "That's what he wants. That's the only reason why he's kidnapped the others. He wants a chance to get even with me for pushing Sharptooth off the cliff."

"But why just you?" Ali asked. "I thought all five of you killed him."

"It's not just about him," Rooter responded. "There must be something more to the story than we know. If Blacktail wanted to kill Littlefoot because of his father's death, he most likely have done it when he attacked us instead of this scheme involving your friends."

"I don't care what his reasons are," Littlefoot concluded. "If he wants to fight me he'll get one."

"Look kid I admire your courage," Scarbeak started, "but what you are talking about is suicide. Blacktail is nothing like his father. Where as Sharptooth would kill you right away, Blacktail enjoys toying with his victims and making them suffer. If you go up against him you'll only-"

"Save it," Cera interrupted. "You can't talk him out of his mind. None of us can. The only thing we can do now is help him in whatever way we can." Cera stepped towards Littlefoot and looked deep into his eyes. "You better be sure about this Littlefoot. If things go wrong I'm not going to stand back and watch you die."

"Don't worry," Littlefoot nodded. "I'm not going to die. I promise."

"I hope you know what you are doing," Rooter said. "This is going to be very dangerous."

"I know," Littlefoot agreed, "but that's never stopped me before."

"Then allow me to show you all the way," Scarbeak added. "We must hurry though. Who knows what Blacktail could be planning for your friends." Littlefoot nodded.

_"I'm coming for you Blacktail,"_ he thought. _"When I find you we'll settle this once and for all."_

To Be Continued…

**Well this certainly was a long one now wasn't it? I know there really wasn't as much action as the last few chapters but I promise you it will get better. Like I said before, with college things will be progressing slowly, but I will make every attempt to continue working on this. So if you can stick with me a little longer and I will hopefully satisfy your desires.**


	11. Chapter 10

**The Land Before Time**

**Revenge II**

**Chapter 10**

Meanwhile, Blacktail was not in the mood for sleep. The capture of more of Littlefoot's friends filled his body with excitement and anticipation for the kill. He paced around a couple times before finally standing still in one spot. He scanned the area around him, hoping Littlefoot would be foolish enough to appear by himself. That would certainly make killing him easier, but it wouldn't be as fun if the rest of his friends were not able to see him die. Blacktail smiled to himself. _I've never been this excited to kill prey in a long time. This will surely be my most memorable hunt in my life. _Blacktail was also enjoying the unusual but complete silence around him. Well, almost complete. Behind him he could hear the mumbles of his hostages whom he had gagged. All of them squirmed and shifted to try and free themselves, but unfortunately nobody could break the ropes that bound their hands and feet together. Blacktail glared back at them every once in a while to make sure they were still there, and then he would bring his attention back to himself. Just then a fast biter approached him. Blacktail knew he was there but didn't acknowledge him.

_"Master,"_ the fast biter bowed his head in respect.

_"Why do you disturb me?"_ Blacktail responded. _"Can't you see I'm enjoying what little peace I have?"_

_"Forgive me master," _the fast biter bowed again, _"but I have news regarding Littlefoot."_

_"Considering I don't see him with you, I will assume you failed to kill him." _Blacktail turned towards the fast biter. _"Am I right?"_

_"Master, you should know-"_

_"DON'T STALL ME SLAVE!" _Blacktail's eyes glowed with rage. _"Answer the damn question! Did you kill him or not?"_ The fast biter gulped.

_"No master. We could not kill him."_

_"You couldn't kill him," _Blacktail reiterated. He then slowly approached the fast biter, looked deep into his eyes, and then thrust his hand out and grabbed his throat. He began to squeeze, choking the fast biter. _"He's a child," _he whispered. _"How hard is it to kill a young longneck?"_

_"He…………….help…………….flyer…………" _The fast biter struggled to get his words out, but the more he tried the tighter Blacktail squeezed, but then Blacktail stopped.

_"What did you say? Speak quickly before I lose my patience."_ Blacktail loosened his grip on the fast biter just enough for him to speak.

_"We were about to kill him when a flyer interfered. It was Master Scarbeak sir."_ Blacktail's eyes widened with shock. He suddenly released the fast biter as he fell to the ground, clenching his throat and coughing.

_"What the hell is he doing helping the brat?" _Blacktail asked himself. _"Why would he betray me like that? Is he setting me up?" _

_"Master, why would Scarbeak betray you?"_ the fast biter asked.

_"That's none of your concern,"_ Blacktail snapped back. _"Do you have Littlefoot's location now?"_

_"A scout saw him with his friends not too long ago. Scarbeak is with him, and so is that mole you met before."_

_"Rooter," _Blacktail whispered. It was bad enough that Scarbeak seemed to be betraying him, but now Rooter was also helping Littlefoot. _"This may be harder than I thought. Then again, the best hunts are always challenges."_

_"My lord," _the fast biter asked, _"what is your plan of action?"_ Blacktail thought for a moment and then looked back at the fast biter.

_"Take everybody with you. Find them and kill them all. Bring Littlefoot to me alive. Also, bring Scarbeak to me as well. I'm done taking orders from him now."_ The fast biter nodded and proceeded to leave before Blacktail stopped him. _"This is your last chance. If you fail me again, it will be your last. Are we clear?" _Horrified, the fast biter hastily nodded. _"Now get out of my sight."_ Blacktail waived his hand and the fast biter left. He shook his head and went back about his business. _"Insolent fool. I will not let his inability to capture a single longneck child keep me from having my revenge."_

_"You won't get your revenge!"_ Surprised, Blacktail spun around to find Chomper yelling at him. Somehow he had managed to shake the gag off of his mouth, now enabling him to bad mouth him. _"You heard me!" _he yelled in sharptooth tongue. _"When Littlefoot gets here he's going to kill you just like Sharptooth. He'll make you pay for all of this." _It took every bit of strength Blacktail had in his body to restrain from hitting the little sharptooth, but he smiled and approached him instead.

_"You certainly are a delusional child aren't you?" _he mocked.

_"And you are an asswhole,"_ Chomper mocked back. _"Which one is the more pathetic one?" _Blacktail laughed hard, the hardest he ever laughed in his life.

_"I don't know where this self inflicted hope comes from but it is certainly entertaining. You really think a longneck child can kill me?"_

_"Well a longneck was able to wipe the ground with your dad's face," _Chomper pointed out. _"Seems to me this is going to end the same way."_

_"You are wrong,"_ Blacktail corrected. _"I am nothing like my father. While he was a regular sharptooth, I am a fast biter, which means I am twice as dangerous as he was."_

_"That doesn't make sense," _Chomper argued. _"How can you be his son then if you're not the same species?"_ Blacktail closed his eyes in a mix between remorse and frustration.

_"I suppose I will tell you. You won't be alive much longer so it won't make a difference." _He then began to recall the time when Sharptooth told him the truth about who he really was and what his purpose in life was…

_"Son, there is something I need to talk to you about," Sharptooth said to Blacktail. The two of them had just finished another hunting session and were heading back to their nest._

_"Ok dad," Blacktail replied. "What's up?"_

_"There's something…" Sharptooth sighed and hesitated before continuing. "This is really hard for me, but there's something I've kept from you ever since you were hatched, something about who you really are." They stopped where they were, and Blacktail looked confused._

_"I don't understand," he said. "I'm Blacktail, your son." Sharptooth looked at him straight in the eye._

_"That's my point. The truth is………………… I'm not your true father." Blacktail's eyes widened with shock, and for a few seconds he was unable to breathe._

_"Wh……..what?"_

_"It's true," Sharptooth continued. "I know this may be difficult for you to understand, but I'm not nor have I ever been your true father."_

_"What are you talking about?" Blacktail asked. "I've known you my entire life, and not once have I ever questioned about whether or not you were my father."_

_"Well you see," Sharptooth started, "I found your egg in an abandoned nest. I looked around for your parents, but there was nobody else there, nothing but your egg. I don't what happened to them or where they went, but all I knew was that they were gone. I didn't know what was inside the egg, so I waited to see if it would hatch. If you were not a sharptooth, I would have eaten you and been on my way." He almost chuckled a little as if he were telling a really bad joke, which is most likely what it turned out to be because Blacktail was not laughing. He was still too stunned by what he was hearing._

_"Did I hatch there?" he asked. "Did I hatch at my nest?"_

_"Yes," Sharptooth replied. "I saw you break out of the egg and realized that you were not only a sharptooth, but you were also a fast biter. Since you were not of my species, I was about to leave you there, but then I thought of something. I may be the world's most feared sharptooth, but when I die then there will be no sharptooth to take my place. Since fast biters have different capabilities from a regular sharptooth, I realized that having one such as you take my place after I died would leave an even stronger impact on the world. So I took you and raised you so that one day you would become the hunter that I could never be."_

_"But dad," Blacktail commented, "how could I ever be the hunter you could never be?"_

_"Fast biters are called so because of their great speed," Sharptooth explained. "Where as I can only move so quick, you can run must faster. Also, you will grow to become smarter than me, and especially deadlier." Blacktail was astonished, but mostly surprised that Sharptooth kept this from him for so long._

_"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"_

_"You were too young," Sharptooth replied. "Besides, if I told you I was not your father when you were younger you would have run away from me, and then somebody would no doubt have killed you. A legacy to my name is no good dead."_

_"So you used me?" Blacktail questioned with a little rage in his voice. "You used me to become a hunter for your benefit?"_

_"At first yes, but then while I continued to raise you I started to feel something, something I had never felt before. I became attached to you, and I even started loving you. You were a son to me, the son I never had before. If I hadn't taken you in you would have died. It is shameful for a sharptooth to display such emotions, but deep down inside me I couldn't let you suffer at such a young age." He bowed his head and closed his eyes. "I wanted to teach you everything I knew so that one day you would be able to take care of yourself. When that day comes, I will not be here to protect you. I taught you all that I could because I wanted you to be ready for when that day comes." _

_"Dad," Blacktail whispered. He still couldn't believe this sharptooth was not his real father despite his feelings for him. He wasn't sure if he hated him for lying about who he was his entire life or if he was grateful towards him for saving his life. "I don't know what to say. I should be mad at you, but I'm not. Sure I don't like that you didn't tell me about my parents in the first place, but you gave me a new family in you. You took me in when nobody else would, and I thank and love you for that." Sharptooth opened his eyes and smiled a little. Not even his sharptooth pride could deny how happy he was._

_"Thank you Blacktail. Thank you, my son." They weren't too far from the nest, so Sharptooth pointed his hand in the direction towards it. "Head back to the nest. I'm going to go find us some food."_

_"What kind are you getting?" Blacktail asked._

_"I spotted a herd of longnecks earlier. They seem to be settled down for the night, but it would be foolish to attack even one of them. Luckily, I also noticed two children, a longneck and a threehorn, ran off to play alone. I will bring them both here and we shall have dinner. Until I return, please stay at the nest."_

_"Sure," Blacktail nodded. "Just don't take too long."_

_"I may be old," Sharptooth grinned, "but I still got it in me. These children will be no problem." With that he nodded and headed in another direction, leaving Blacktail to walk back to his nest alone…_

_"What my father did for me I could never repay,"_ Blacktail continued telling Chomper. _"I would have died if he didn't adopt me."_

_"Oh that would have been so terrible," _Chomper rolled his eyes. _"Whatever would we do if some sissy fast biter was killed as a hatchling? I'm so sad I could cry."_

_"You will be crying in about two seconds because I will gouge your eyes out if you don't learn to respect me."_

_"Oh go ahead!"_ Chomper dared. _"You know you won't do it because you need me in order to get Littlefoot."_

_"True,"_ Blacktail agreed, _"but that doesn't mean I can't inflict some pain on you without killing you."_

_"Whatever," _Chomper replied sarcastically. _"So if you want to kill Littlefoot so badly then why don't you just go after him and let the rest of us go?"_

_"That's pretty cruel for a friend to say,"_ Blacktail mocked. _"If all of you were free you would no doubt try to protect him. That would make things more annoying. Besides, it's more fun to have hostages, especially those my victim cares for so much."_

_"Well you might think it's fun, but in my opinion it shows how weak you are," _Chomper insulted. _"You don't have the guts to try and kill him by yourself so instead you hide behind your prisoners hoping he will come."_ Blacktail laughed again.

_"Oh you mistaken me for some other disgrace of a sharptooth like yourself. Littlefoot will not be the only one to die. That threehorn love interest of his-"_

_"Stay the hell away from Cera you bastard!" _Chomper yelled.

_"Interrupt me again and I will make you regret ever opening that big mouth of yours,"_Blacktail threatened. _"Not only will she die, but I plan on disposing of the little swimmer, flyer, and that overgrown spike tail. They all had a part in killing my father, so they will all suffer. Littlefoot will be the last to die but the first to suffer. I will force him to watch his friends die right in front of him, and then I will kill him._

_"You heartless creep," _Chomper muttered. _"Littlefoot doesn't deserve this pain!"_

_"This goes far beyond Littlefoot," _Blacktail added. _"I am not only killing him for myself. I am killing him for my father. That runt's mother was the only longneck who has ever stood their ground in a fight against my father, and although he severely wounded her she was able to defeat him. After the Great Earth Shake, I reunited with my father and he told me about his shame of defeat, so we vowed to find the longneck kid and kill him and exact our revenge."_

_"You want to kill Littlefoot because his mom kicked your dad's ass?" _Chomper asked. _"That's pretty lame if you ask me."_

_"We shall see little boy, because you won't be so smug once all of your friends are dead." _Blacktail grabbed another vine and tied it around Chomper's mouth, making sure it was tighter so he couldn't shake it off like before. The other hostages seemed to have given up trying for now and were either sleeping or staring at the floor. Only Chomper continued to glare at Blacktail, which caused the fast biter to think to himself. _I'll give him credit. This little whelp certainly has guts._

…

Meanwhile, the now reunited rescue group followed Scarbeak as the flyer led them towards Blacktail's hideout. Ali and Shorty stayed close together in the back while Rooter, Cera, and Littlefoot walked in the middle. Littlefoot felt so much better now that he was with his friends, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy. Cera glanced over at him. "You all right Littlefoot?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I just can't stop thinking about something."

"What's on your mind?" Rooter asked.

"Well, we've been walking for a while now, but we haven't encountered any more fast biters."

"And you think that's a problem because why?" Shorty asked.

"It's just that I kind of expected us to find more of them," Littlefoot replied. "Maybe I'm just paranoid or something."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time you imagined things," Cera joked.

"Littlefoot's only being cautious," Ali corrected. "There is nothing wrong with that."

"Relax Ali," the threehorn moaned. "I was only kidding."

"At a time like this," Rooter commented, "it may be best not to joke about things like this."

"Oh come on!" Cera moaned again. "What's the worst that could happen?" Ironically, the moment she said this, a fast biter lunged out from behind a bush and tackled Scarbeak.

"Scarbeak!" Littlefoot yelled. "We have to help him!"

"Don't!" Scarbeak warned. The two of them wrestled on the ground, slashing and kicking until Scarbeak finally pushed his attacker off. Not giving him the chance to stand back up, Scarbeak hopped over the fast biter and grabbed his head. He quickly snapped it to the side as a loud crack pierced Littlefoot's ears. He cringed as the fast biter collapsed to the floor, dead. Ali shifted closer towards Shorty and Cera's mouth hung open. Scarbeak popped back up and brushed the dirt off his wings. "Don't ever risk yourself for me," he warned. "You will only get in the way. I can take care of myself."

"Well at least there was only one of them," Ali sighed with relief.

"Don't be too sure," Rooter replied. "Fast biters hunt in groups. Where there's one," but before he could finish his sentence a group of fast biters appeared and quickly surrounded the group. "There's always plenty more."

"So how many more of these creeps do we get to beat up?" Cera asked mockingly.

"Don't get too cocky," Littlefoot warned. "I already tried that and it didn't work so well."

"Just stay calm and stick together," Rooter ordered. "We'll get out of this."

"Good luck with that," one fast biter smirked. "We have orders to bring you before Blacktail alive, but if you-"

"Yeah yeah I already heard this part," Littlefoot rolled his eyes.

"We won't let you lay a claw on Littlefoot!" Ali yelled.

"You want him you're gonna have to get through us!" Shorty yelled as well.

"With pleasure," the fast biter replied. With that, all of the fast biters charged at the same time. Littlefoot immediately jumped back towards Rooter as the mole began to swing his mighty tail back and forth, knocking the fast biters from side to side. Scarbeak took to the air and slashed at the fast biters in midair, flipping and twisting to avoid harm. Cera of course started impaling several fast biters with her horns while Ali and Shorty double-teamed them by tripping them and crushing their heads. Littlefoot eventually joined in with Cera by body slamming fast biters towards her so she could get to them.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" Cera mocked.

"Keep your guards up!" Scarbeak yelled. "They're not done yet!" Of course he was right, because while the fast biters were losing the fight, they suddenly began to increase in numbers. More and more fast biters appeared to replace the fallen ones.

"Just how many of them are there?" Shorty asked franticly.

"We can't give up!" Littlefoot encouraged. "Keep hitting them!" Suddenly, one fast biter leaped into the air and lunged towards Littlefoot. Luckily, Rooter moved in front at the last minute, so the fast biter landed on his back. "Rooter!" Littlefoot yelled. Rooter twisted and turned to try and shake the fast biter off, but to his dismay the sharptooth would not let go. The fast biter then proceeded to sink its teeth into Rooter's back when Scarbeak body slammed it off. The fast biter flew to the ground and Scarbeak pile drove into it. Rooter then tail whipped two more incoming fast biters before they could reach Littlefoot.

"You okay kid?" he asked.

"For a second there I thought you were a goner," Littlefoot admitted. "Thank you."

"Can you two talk about this later?" Cera asked. She was at this point getting pretty tired, which was unbelievable for her. Normally she would be able to fight constantly until there was nobody left, but for some reason she couldn't keep herself focused. _What's wrong with me? Why can't I concentrate on the fight?_ She glanced back at Littlefoot and found her answer. _I'm worried about him. I've never cared about him this much, but I can't get him out of my mind. That flathead is going to do something that will get him killed and I don't want him to._ She broke out of whatever trance she was in and beat down one final fast biter. Ali and Shorty shifted towards Cera.

"Are there any more of them?" Ali asked.

"No," Shorty shook his head. "It looks like we got them all."

"Well that was very inconvenient," Scarbeak sighed. "We should go now before more of them show up."

"Good idea," Rooter nodded, "and thank you for helping us." Scarbeak simply nodded.

"I just hope we don't run into more fast biters," Littlefoot commented. "The last thing we need right now is another fight."

"And I was just about to get really tough too!" Cera boasted. "I could probably take on more of them."

"Cera not now," Shorty snapped.

"We really should continue towards Blacktail," Ali suggested. "The more time we spend here talking the more time we waste."

"Oh calm down," Cera complained. "It's not like more fast biters are going to show up behind me." Before anybody could say anything, Cera's irony streak continued as even more fast biters appeared from behind her. It seemed like they had watched the fight from under cover and waited for the right time to strike, which happened to be right now.

"From now on, keep your mouth shut little threehorn," Scarbeak commented.

"You've got to be kidding me," Littlefoot said.

"We can't handle another fight," Rooter stated.

"Well that can be arranged," one fast biter replied. "Just surrender now and there will not be any fighting."

"You really think that's going to work?" Shorty mocked.

"We may not want to fight you, but we will to protect Littlefoot!" Ali joined in.

"Maybe I should do all the talking from now on," Scarbeak sighed.

"Not helping!" Cera yelled. She glanced over at how many fast biters there were. _Not too many here. We could just take them here, but I doubt the others can deal with another fight._ She glanced back at Littlefoot, who then stared back at her. The two locked eyes for what seemed like hours, not moving or saying anything. _I have to do something._ "Littlefoot, saving the others is more important than everything else now. It's more important than the Great Valley, more important than Blacktail, and more important than me." Littlefoot was confused.

"Cera I don't understand. What are you saying?"

"I thought you wouldn't," she replied. She knew perfectly well what she was doing, but unfortunately Littlefoot was in too much of confusion to understand. "Promise me one thing Littlefoot," she started. "Kick Blacktail's sorry ass for me." Littlefoot's eyes widened.

"No Cera," he whispered. "Don't do it. Please don't do it."

"I'm sorry Littlefoot." Cera looked over at Rooter and Scarbeak. "Take care of them all. Get them there safely." Rooter and Scarbeak both seemed to know what she was doing, so they nodded silently. Ali and Shorty were both equally as shocked as Littlefoot.

"Cera don't go," Ali urged. "Please. We need you with us."

"You sure you know what you are doing?" Shorty asked. Cera nodded.

"You guys need to stay with Littlefoot. Make sure he kills Blacktail and saves the others." She then looked back at Littlefoot. "Littlefoot, I love you."

"Don't do it Cera!" Littlefoot yelled, but Cera turned back to the fast biters.

"Come on you bastards! I'll take you all on at once! You're going to have to kill me first before you get to him!"

"That works perfectly," one fast biter smirked. "Blacktail did order us to kill you in front of him. You'll be making our job much easier."

"Don't count on it," Cera replied. With that, she started sprinting away from the group. The fast biters all turned in the direction she was running.

"Half of us go after her!" the fast biter yelled. Four fast biters nodded and started running after Cera. The other four turned back towards Littlefoot and the others. "Your little girlfriend made a foolish mistake. She can't outrun us."

"Enough with this pointless talk," Scarbeak interrupted. With that he leaped over the group, flapping his wings in air, and revealed a long, thick stick he had been hiding behind his wings. He dove towards the fast biters and swung his stick as hard as he could multiple times. He managed to hit each one in the head and either knock them unconscious or kill them. Either way, the fast biters dropped to the ground, and Scarbeak dropped the bloodstained stick. He then turned back to the group. "No more stalling. We leave now." Unfortunately nobody was paying attention to him. Everybody was around Littlefoot who had dropped to his knees. Tears were flowing out of his eyes and his head sunk towards the ground.

"Cera," he uttered. "Why did you have to go? Why did you have to leave?" He squinted his eyes and pounded one of his paws to the ground. "It's not fair! Why did it have to be her?"

"I'm so sorry," Ali whispered.

"She'll be ok," Shorty assured. "She's a tough threehorn. If anybody can outwit those fast biters, Cera's the one to do it."

"Littlefoot," Rooter said. "I'm sorry about Cera, but we must keep moving. Think of Ruby, Rhett, and Hyp. They need our help, and now Blacktail has the rest of your friends. We have to keep moving."

"Cera wouldn't want you to be like this," Ali added. "She did this for you."

"She wanted to protect you," Shorty nodded. "We can honor her decision by continuing to Blacktail. Then once we find him we'll tear him apart." Scarbeak didn't say anything. He knew what they should be doing, but it didn't seem right.

_He really does care about his friends,_ he thought to himself. _I almost feel bad for him_. Still crying, Littlefoot lifted his head into the air and screamed out loud.

"I'LL KILL YOU BLACKTAIL! I'LL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Well this is kind of a surprise I made another chapter so quickly. What will happen to Cera? Will she defeat the pursuing fast biters? Will she succumb to their hunting expertise? Will she be the next of Blacktail's victims? I could give you the answers to these questions, but that would be telling wouldn't it? Also, I hope this part of Blacktail's history makes up for the mistake I made around his character. Adoption seemed logical to me, even if it was Sharptooth. Anyway, any questions or things to clear up just ask. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11

The Land Before Time

Revenge II

Chapter 11

Back at the Great Valley, Bron was still pacing near his nest. He was so worried about Littlefoot and Shorty that it deprived him of sleep. "What are you doing Bron?" he asked himself. "Get a grip of yourself." He took three deep breaths and slowly started to feel calmer. "Littlefoot and Shorty will be all right," he continued assuring himself. "They managed to survive last time, so they can survive this time."

"You can't sleep either?" Bron looked to his side and found Tria approaching him. She bowed her head and smiled a little. "Don't worry. You aren't the only one."

"I can't help it," Bron admitted. "I'm just worried about them."

"I know exactly how you feel," Tria nodded. "Then again, I shouldn't worry so much. Cera is a strong girl. I have full faith that she will return safe and sound, and so will your boys."

"Thank you Tria," Bron smiled. "I really appreciate it." He then thought for a second and then sighed. "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused with your husband."

"Oh don't worry about him," Tria snorted. "Topsy may come off threatening, but he does mean well."

"I know he only cares about Cera," Bron replied, "but I've never seen anybody act in such a way towards another dinosaur."

"He's just scared," Tria answered, and this comment truly shocked Bron.

"How could he be scared?"

"He doesn't want to let go of his pride, but he also worries about Cera. These two things do not mix well together, and it's causing him to go hysterical."

"Is there any chance of calming him down?" Bron asked.

"I don't know," Tria shook her head. "Topsy has had his breakout moments, but like you said I've never seen him like this before." Bron nodded and dropped his head halfway to the ground. Tria looked back at him. "Don't think about it too much. You let me worry about my husband."

"I really appreciate it. Thank you." Bron smiled and turned to head back to his nest. Before he left Tria spoke up again.

"No matter what my husband says, none of this is your fault. You were right not to kill Blacktail when he first attacked." Bron didn't look back, but he bowed his head again, closed his eyes, and sighed. He then continued on his way. Tria then did the same, but as she turned around she ran into Threehorn. He glared at her with a stern look in his eyes, but she had seen this sort of thing before. "Topsy it's late. You should be sleeping at the nest."

"You were talking with that longneck weren't you?" Tria didn't respond at first, but Threehorn pressed on. "Weren't you?"

"Does it matter?" Tria asked.

"I don't want you to be anywhere near him," Threehorn replied. "He is nothing but bad news. Ever since he showed up in the valley things have been going wrong. First the Rinkus and Sierra incident and now Blacktail."

"Are you really that blind that you are going to blame Bron for a set of coincidences?"

"Call it what you may, but what matters is he is trouble."

"He only cares about his sons Topsy, just like you and I care about our daughter."

"He and I are nothing alike," Threehorn added. "I will always have something that he can never have."

"Stubbornness and a lack of common sense?" Tria asked.

"What is wrong with you?" Threehorn asked with some rage in his voice. This only fueled even more rage in Tria.

"What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with _you_?" she yelled. "You've changed way too much and I don't like it at all. You're becoming a monster!" Threehorn laughed with arrogance.

"That is the craziest thing I have ever heard. I have not changed at all. I am still the same threehorn I have always been." Tria was speechless at this moment. She really couldn't come up with anything to say. She simply stared at him with pity in her eyes, and then she walked past him.

"You're right. You haven't changed a bit. Your still the arrogant hothead from when I met you." Threehorn almost gasped. He couldn't believe his mate's reply, and even worse, she used his own words against him.

"Tria…"

"Goodnight Topsy." With that Tria headed back to her nest, leaving a dumbfound threehorn standing in complete shock.

…

Meanwhile Littlefoot's group continued to travel towards Blacktail's hideout. Unfortunately, the children's spirits were heavily dampened by the loss of their friend, but nobody was as affected as Littlefoot. He remained completely silent while Ali and Shorty tried numerous times to cheer him up. Rooter hated seeing Littlefoot so depressed, so he glanced over at Scarbeak. "Maybe we should take a break and stop really quickly."

"You're crazy," Scarbeak scolded. "We can't stop anymore. If we want to find Blacktail quickly then we need to keep moving."

"I don't think the children are in any mood to continue moving," Rooter commented.

"They'll have to suck it up if they want to see their friends," Scarbeak replied. "Besides we're getting closer to Blacktail's hideout." Rooter was sort of relieved, but he was even more surprised.

"How do you know where we are?"

"I've been spying on Blacktail for a while now. Every night he comes back to the same spot."

"You're spying on him? Why?"

"It's none of your business," Scarbeak quickly responded. "All you need to know is that I know where he is."

"Ok," Rooter answered skeptically. "So where is he?"

"Not too far from here." Scarbeak pointed in the direction they were heading. "Just a little bit further that way."

"Well we better find him soon," Rooter warned. "These three longnecks might not make it in their current condition." Scarbeak glanced back at the children. They all seemed very depressed and tired, and Littlefoot kept a blank stare at the ground. The flyer sighed.

"Very well. You stay here with the children. I'll scout ahead to see what we're up against."

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Rooter asked.

"Don't worry about me," Scarbeak replied. "I won't be long." With that he leaped into the air and flew ahead. Rooter then turned around and faced the three longnecks.

"We're not too far away now, so let's take a quick break."

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," Ali commented. "I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to see any of my friends die."

"Don't worry," Shorty assured. "Once we deal with Blacktail we won't have to worry about it ever again. Once we get back to the valley I'll ask my dad if we can go on a trip to relax. We'll forget this ever happened, and once you feel better we can come back." Ali looked at Shorty.

"You mean it? Just the two of us?"

"Well my dad will be there to look after us, but yes I mean it." Ali smiled a little bit.

"Thank you Shorty." She lightly kissed him on the cheek. Shorty then smiled as well.

"Besides, we don't know what happened to Cera. She might still be alive. Maybe we will-"

"Please don't," Littlefoot finally spoke up. Shorty and Ali glanced at him with concern. There was no denying Littlefoot cared for Cera, so they could understand how he was feeling. "Please let's not talk about her."

"You don't want to think she's alive?" Shorty asked.

"I just don't want to talk about her," Littlefoot replied in sadness. A tear dropped from his eyes.

"Littlefoot," Ali started but Rooter stepped in.

"I'm sorry Ali, but it may be best if we give him some space."

"Good idea," Shorty added. "In the meantime we can plan how we're going to deal with Blacktail." Ali nodded and the three of them shuffled a bit to the side allowing Littlefoot to be alone.

"Whatever we do we have to think it over carefully," Rooter stated. "We cannot afford to make any mistakes, and Blacktail is not going to allow a mistake go unpunished."

"Maybe if we free our friends then we can team up on him," Ali suggested. "There's no way he can fight all of us at once is there?"

"I don't see how," Shorty added. "I mean beside Rooter there's Hyp's father. Rhett might not be that much of a fighter, but he and Ruby can protect Ducky and Petrie. Knowing Chomper, he'd more than likely want to fight him, so I think if we all work together we can beat him."

"Don't even think about it." The group looked over as Littlefoot approached with a stern look in his eyes. He obviously had overheard what they were saying and didn't like it at all. "I told you guys already. I'm fighting Blacktail alone. I will not let you guys get hurt too."

"Littlefoot you can't," Shorty protested. "If you go up against Blacktail by yourself he'll kill you."

"Sierra was hard enough," Ali agreed, "but Blacktail doesn't seem to be a push over. We have to work together to fight him."

"You should listen to your friends," Rooter suggested. "They speak reason and they only care about you."

"If they really care about me then they will stay out of this," Littlefoot replied. "If I fight him by myself then nobody else will get hurt. That's what he wants and that's what he'll get. Besides, this is personal."

"How so?" Shorty asked.

"If I beat him then there will be nobody left in Sharptooth's family. His legacy will die with his son."

"Sadly you will die long before that!" From out of nowhere another group of fast biters appeared and quickly surrounded the group. Ali and Shorty shuffled closer to Rooter, but Littlefoot was in no mood. The fast biter stepped forward. "We've had fun chasing you around, but now it's time for business. Surrender now or we will be forced to kill you."

"You know you can't do that," Littlefoot argued. "What would Blacktail do to you if he found out you stole his chance for revenge?"

"Littlefoot," Shorty glared at him. "Don't tick him off."

"I may not be able to kill you," the fast biter noted, "I can still cripple you."

"No more fighting," Littlefoot demanded. "Blacktail wants me? I'll fight him, but leave my friends out of this!"

"Littlefoot don't!" Ali whispered.

"No Ali. I have to do this. Cera wanted me to make sure Blacktail died, and I'm not going to let her down."

"Think about what you're doing," Rooter warned. "Would Cera have wanted you to be so rash?"

"Enough!" the fast biter yelled. "Like it or not _all_ of you are coming with us. Blacktail wants you all to be his audience when he fights your little friend here."

"You bastard," Littlefoot muttered.

"Say whatever you like," the fast biter laughed. "Blacktail has arranged a special place for you. A place he feels you will find very familiar. If you want to see your friends again you will follow us now." Littlefoot had no idea where they were being taken, but at this point he didn't care. All he wanted was to find Blacktail and kill him for everything he had done.

"Lead on," Littlefoot mocked.

…

Blacktail had ordered all of Littlefoot's friends to be moved to the special place he chose. He was walking up a steep hill towards his destination, and every step he took he thought to himself, _It all comes down to this. I will finally have my revenge on the longneck and everybody he holds close to his heart._ He had sent another group of fast biters to find and intercept Littlefoot's group and bring them to the spot where he would fight and kill him. Eventually Blacktail reached the top of the hill. All of the hostages were lined up, still tied and bound, and all of them were stricken with fear. "Enjoy the view while you can," Blacktail addressed them all. "It will be the last thing you see." Hyp inched closer to his father in a surprising display of horror. Ducky and Petrie shuffled towards Spike, and Ruby and Rhett inched together. Of course, Chomper glared at Blacktail with hate and didn't move. Blacktail noticed his stare and laughed. _"I will take great pleasure in clawing your eyes out little sharptooth,"_ he hissed in sharptooth tongue.

_"Everything is in place master." _Another fast biter appeared behind Blacktail and bowed his head. Blacktail turned to him.

_"The longneck?"_ he asked.

_"We've captured him and his friends. They are being detained as you ordered and the group that found them is bringing them up now."_

_ "Excellent," _Blacktail grinned. _"It's all going according to plan. Once Littlefoot arrives I will make him suffer until he begs me to kill him."_

_ "Sir if I may ask," _the fast biter started, _"why are we bringing him here?"_

_ "Look over there?" _Blacktail pointed. The fast biter walked in the direction his master had pointed to and gasped. He was standing at the edge of a cliff high above the ground, and down below was a watering hole.

_"You mean to throw him over?" _the fast biter asked.

_"There's more to this place then just the cliff," _Blacktail added. The fast biter looked at him confused, and Blacktail nodded. _"This is where it happened. This is where I saw him for the first time, and this is where I first plotted revenge against him. This is the exact place where the longneck and his friends killed my father, where they pushed him off the cliff, and where he fell into the water and drowned."_

_ "Are you serious?" _the fast biter gasped.

_"Of course I'm serious,"_ Blacktail snorted.

_"You saw it happen?" _the fast biter asked. Blacktail sighed and looked towards the cliff.

_"I used to remember it like it was yesterday, but I've tried to force it out of my mind. I only can recall bits and pieces of it but not entirely."_ He closed his eyes as he retold the events he saw. _"My father had left me at our temporary nest to go hunt for food. He claimed to have seen four young dinosaurs, which turned out to be Littlefoot and his friends. He was gone for a long time so I decided to go out and search for him. That's when it happened…"_ Surprisingly Blacktail was actually able to remember exactly what happened. The memory of his father's death flashed through his mind.

_"Dad?" Blacktail called out. "Dad? Where are you?" He quickened his pace through the tunnel in search of his father, but every time he called out his name there was no response. "Dad!" he called out more frantically. "Dad! Please answer me!" Still Blacktail received nothing but the cold silence of the tunnel, almost as cold as death itself. "Where could he be?" the fast biter asked himself. "It's not like him to be hunting for this long. I hope he's not hurt." Then out of nowhere an ear-piercing roar broke the silence around him. "That's Dad! He's outside this tunnel!" Blacktail sprinted forward towards the exit of the cave. "I'm coming Dad!" His father's roars became louder and louder, but there were other sounds as well. Blacktail could also hear the screams of other dinosaurs younger than him. "Could that be his prey?" Blacktail wondered. He finally reached the exit to the tunnel, and what he found struck him with horror. His father was standing in the shallow end of a watering hole, and he was chasing a young swimmer. A small flyer was flying around throwing rocks at the predator in an attempt to distract him from the swimmer. In front of Sharptooth was a high rock wall that led up to a cliff. At the top of the cliff was a large boulder, and behind it were what looked like a longneck and a spiketail trying to push the boulder. Finally, Blacktail noticed behind his father in the watering hole was a wide, gaping hole leading to nothing but the abyss below._

_ "Oh no!" Blacktail realized. "If he falls into the water he'll drown!" Blacktail hurried towards his father and called out his name. "Dad! Look out behind you!" Unfortunately he could not get close enough for his father to hear. "What do I do?" Blacktail asked himself. "I have to help Dad somehow!" Suddenly Sharptooth leaped into the air and landed on top of the boulder. Blacktail gasped at how high his father was. "Dad! Don't fall!" He screamed with every breath in his body. Then, at that very moment, Blacktail's worst fear was realized. The boulder started to inch forward towards the edge of the cliff. Blacktail couldn't see what his father was doing, but he could hear his cry of terror. The fast biter had never heard his father yell out like this, but the moment he heard it he realized what was happening. What was even worse though was that he was too late. "DAD!!!!!!!!!!" From above Sharptooth leaned back and began to fall with the boulder right on top of him. Blacktail could only watch as his father plunged through the air until his body hit the water's surface. The boulder crashed into his father's body as both sank beneath the surface, never to return again._

_Many emotions were rushing through Blacktail's mind, but there were two distinct emotions he could feel: pain and overwhelming sadness. His legs began to shake helplessly as he gazed at the ripples in the water, and soon his entire body was trembling. "D…D…Dad?" was all he could say. Blacktail slowly limped towards the edge of the watering hole, but every step felt like an eternity. Tears were starting to trickle down his cheeks as he neared the edge of his father's grave. "Dad?" Blacktail dropped to his knees as tears began to now flow out of his eyes. His claws also dropped to the ground and his head hung low. Now sobbing uncontrollably, Blacktail couldn't hold his emotions in. He didn't want to believe what had just happened. He wanted to believe he was dreaming and that in a couple seconds he would wake up with his father next to him. Unfortunately, nothing could rid him of the painful truth. The great Sharptooth, his father, was dead. He finally lifted his head into the air and let out a shrill shriek of pain so loud the whole world could hear him…………_

"_After I watched my father died, I noticed the longneck and his friends leave the cliff," _Blacktail continued._ "I followed them until they reached the Great Valley."_

"_Why didn't you kill them back then?"_ the fast biter asked. Blacktail immediately shot him an evil glare as if he were about to tear his throat out.

"_HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU SAW SOME DAMN KIDS KILL YOUR FATHER!"_ he yelled. The fast biter jumped back in fear and ducked shivering.

"_I'm sorry!" _he hastily apologized. _"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you! Please have mercy!" _

"_Don't ever question me like that again," _Blacktail warned, _"or else I will tear you to shreds. Is that clear?" _The fast biter nodded his head violently, and Blacktail snorted. _"Coward,"_ he muttered.

"_Master!"_ Blacktail turned around to find a group of fast biter approaching, and with them were Littlefoot and his friends. Blacktail stepped towards the group and stared in the longneck's eyes. "I finally have you right where I want you," he spoke in leaf. "Now you will learn what it truly means to have everything taken from you in an instant." All of the hostages' eyes were now widened with panic, all except for Littlefoot. The young longneck was glaring into the eyes of death, but he kept a stern look on his face.

"I'm here to kill you Blacktail," Littlefoot replied. "You won't hurt anybody anymore."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Well I hope this satisfies you for now. The last couple chapters will have a lot of action, drama, and suspense. Even worse, two dinosaurs are going to die on the cliff, but who will it be? You'll have to wait to find out. Unfortunately this is not as long as the last two chapters so I am sorry about that. I promise the next couple chapters will have a lot more material in them. Anyway, keep reading and keep leaving comments!  
**


	13. Chapter 12

The Land Before Time

Revenge II

Chapter 12

The night circle was finally high in the sky, but Threehorn was in no mood to sleep. After his bout with Tria he was fueled with hatred and anger. Tria avoided him for the rest of the night, and no matter how many times he tried to talk to her she would ignore him. Threehorn knew who was to blame for this. "That longneck thinks he can turn my mate against me does he?" he muttered. "I'll show that bastard not to mess with me." Threehorn was already heading towards Bron, and the more he traveled the angrier he became. "How dare he think he can walk into my valley and tell me what to do? How dare he insult me in front of the entire herd? Well I am not going to stand for this any longer!"

"If you're going to threaten somebody, make sure nobody else can hear you and try and stop you." From out of nowhere Pterano appeared and hovered by Threehorn.

"Get out of my way Pterano," the threehorn growled.

"Is this really a smart thing to do?" Pterano asked. "We are in the middle of a crisis as it is. We don't need the herd fighting each other right now."

"I said back off!" Threehorn replied aggressively. "For once my quarrel is not with you. That longneck Bron needs to be taught a lesson, and I'm going to teach it to him myself."

"And what lesson is this?" Pterano asked.

"That nobody makes a fool out of me and gets away with it!" Threehorn slammed his front paw on the ground in high frustration. "Two times he has mocked me in front of the herd, and now Tria won't even speak to me."

"Is that really his fault?" Pterano asked sarcastically. "I mean the part about Tria not speaking to you and all."

"You're really starting to annoy me," Threehorn warned.

"I'm only saying what's true," Pterano answered back.

"Do me a favor a stop talking to me before I hurt you," Threehorn replied.

"Threehorn I know you are concerned for Cera's safety," Pterano sympathized. "My sister and I are both worried about Petrie too. It's only natural for a parent to worry about their child, but this is insane."

"Why should I take advice from you?" Threehorn asked.

"You don't have to," Pterano corrected. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do here. I'm just letting you know that you are scaring the others more than usual."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"It's supposed to be concern from a friend." Threehorn laughed hard after this comment.

"We were never friends Pterano. Don't even try to tell me you are concerned about me!"

"I am worried about you," Pterano stated, "and so is Tria."

"That's enough out of you!" Threehorn yelled. "I don't want to hear you talk about my wife ever again! I am finished talking to you." With that, Threehorn gave his signature, "HMPH" and stormed off towards Bron, leaving Pterano in the dust. The flyer shook his head and sighed.

"This is just what we don't need right now."

"Pterano?" Pterano turned around to find his sister approaching him. She had a look of concern on her face as she landed next to her brother. "Pterano what are you doing at this time of night?"

"I'm sorry sister. I ran into Threehorn and tried to talk some sense into him."

"How did that go for you?"

"Not well at all. He intends on teaching Bron a lesson or something." Mama Flyer rolled her eyes.

"That threehorn is going to be the end of this herd one day." Pterano chuckled a little, but then he gasped. His eyes widened with fear after his sister's comment. Mama Flyer looked worried. "Pterano? Are you all right?"

"No," Pterano shook his head. "It can't be. It can't be!"

"What?" Mama Flyer asked. "What is it?"

"Earlier I had this theory. Blacktail attacked through one of the secret entrances to the Great Valley. We are the only ones who know where they are, which means somebody informed Blacktail."

"I don't understand," Mama Flyer replied in confusion. "What are you saying?"

"Why is Mr. Threehorn so determined to get Bron out of the herd? He constantly blames him for everything that has happened here. If that's the case then……… Oh no." Pterano shook his head again. "He's framing Bron for _his_ actions." Mama Flyer was shocked.

"Are you telling me Mr. Threehorn gave away our secret entrances?"

"It would give him the means to place the blame on Bron. He never liked him the moment he came to the valley."

"But do you really think Mr. Threehorn would endanger everybody in the Great Valley?" Mama Flyer asked in disbelief. "And just to settle a score?"

"I don't know," Pterano admitted. "Maybe he did and maybe he didn't. One thing's for sure though. Bron is in danger."

"Bron's a longneck though," Mama flyer pointed out. "He's big enough to defend himself against Mr. Threehorn."

"Maybe," Pterano nodded, "but we can't take any chances. You fly to Grandpa and Grandma Longneck and warn them about Threehorn. I'll find Bron." Mama Flyer nodded, but before Pterano could take off she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please be careful Pterano. I don't like any of this at all."

"Neither do I sister. Neither do I."

…

Meanwhile, the tension around Littlefoot had grown to immense levels. Standing on the very same spot where he fought Sharptooth before, he now stared into the eyes of Sharptooth's son. "We end this here and now," he yelled at the fast biter. "You and me. No help from your lackeys and none from my friends."

"I'd have it no other way little weakling," Blacktail responded. "When I'm through with you I will stand over your corpse and laugh."

"That's not going to happen," Littlefoot answered back with full confidence. Behind him Ali cheered out.

"You tell him Littlefoot! Don't let him psyche you out!"

"Believe in yourself and you'll kill him!" Shorty encouraged. He, Ali, and Rooter were still surrounded by the remaining fast biters, but it didn't stop them from supporting Littlefoot. "Do it for Cera!" Shorty added. At that point the other hostages all glanced over at him. Ducky and Petrie were both able to shake off their gags as they looked at Shorty in confusion.

"Where Cera?" Petrie asked, but Blacktail laughed.

"Ah the little threehorn? Let's just say she met her end earlier." Ducky gasped in terror.

"You take that back you mean fast biter! Cera is not dead! No no no!"

"Believe what you want big mouth," Blacktail replied, "but don't worry. Soon you will be joining her."

"ENOUGH!" Littlefoot screamed. "I came here to fight you! Not listen to you talk! The sooner I beat you the sooner I can free my friends."

"And when you don't," Blacktail continued, "I get to kill your friends, one at a time, and then you."

"No listen to him!" Petrie called out. "You no lose to mean sharptooth!"

"You can beat him! You can you can!" Ducky agreed.

"Littlefoot!" Rooter finally yelled. Littlefoot quickly turned his head around. "Littlefoot, are you sure you want to do this? Once you start there is no turning back."

"I have to do this Rooter," Littlefoot answered. "This score has to be settled between me and Blacktail. Once he's gone then I'll never have to worry about him or Sharptooth ever again." Rooter tried to come up with an argument, but to his dismay he couldn't find one. He could feel the determination in Littlefoot's eyes, and it was at that moment that he knew there was no talking him out of it.

"So be it," Rooter concluded. "I pray for you." Littlefoot nodded and turned back to Blacktail who seemed like he was going to yawn from boredom.

"Are you finished stalling?"

"I'm ready for you." Littlefoot planted his feet on the ground and slightly lowered his head. Blacktail also planted his feet and extended his claws. The two glared at each other, not moving, simply waiting for the first strike. Even a twitch of the eye would have set either of them off. Then without warning, Littlefoot charged and body slammed the fast biter. Blacktail fell to the ground but quickly rolled back onto his feet. He then lunged at the longneck, claws ready to tear. Littlefoot dodged out of the way, but unfortunately one of Blacktail's claws caught him on his cheek. Littlefoot winced a little as a small but long cut appeared on his face.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Blacktail smirked. "That's only the beginning."

"You don't scare me!" Littlefoot replied. He lunged for him again, but this time Blacktail sidestepped out of the way. The fast biter grabbed Littlefoot by the tail and hurled him back. Littlefoot fell to the ground and rolled back. Blacktail approached him as he stepped back up.

"You can't win. Why don't you just give up now?"

"Never," Littlefoot replied. Blacktail spun around and back slashed at Littlefoot, but he ducked and rolled out of the way in time. Blacktail continued to slash at the longneck multiple times, but Littlefoot continued to dip and dodge every which way possible. On the side, Littlefoot's friends could only watch in fear for him as he fought the monstrous fast biter. Eventually, Littlefoot whipped his tail low, tripping Blacktail. He then circled and whipped the fast biter in the face, forcing him to the side a bit. Blacktail shot back up and sneered.

"Is that the best you got?" he mocked.

"You won't be so cocky once you're dead!" Littlefoot warned. He rushed towards him once again, but this time Blacktail whipped his tail around and smacked Littlefoot in the face. The longneck staggered to the side, which gave Blacktail the chance to rush him. He grabbed Littlefoot's back and kneed him in the stomach. Littlefoot gasped for air as Blacktail then thrust him to the ground with his foot.

"Littlefoot!" Ali called out.

"Come on Littlefoot!" Shorty encouraged. "You can't give up now!" Rooter had kept quiet most of the time, but he couldn't deny how much he worried for Littlefoot.

"Stay strong kid," he said in a low voice. "Don't give in." Littlefoot breathed heavily as he slowly got back on his feet. Blacktail began to laugh.

"You still insist on fighting? You're more foolish than I thought."

"I'll never give up, and especially not to you," Littlefoot replied. Blacktail lunged for him, but Littlefoot dropped to the ground. He used his two hind feet to trap Blacktail's legs and trip him to the ground. As Blacktail rolled over to stand up, Littlefoot kicked him in the face. Blacktail stumbled to the side but quickly stood back up.

"You're starting to annoy me little whelp," he muttered.

"I'm not sorry," Littlefoot smirked. Blacktail breathed heavily a little as he tried to think of something to distract the longneck. Out of the bottom of his eye he could see a patch of dirt, and at that moment he grinned. Littlefoot charged again, but this time Blacktail dropped down, scooped the dirt into his hand, and threw the dirt at Littlefoot's face. The longneck's eyes were temporarily blinded and he yelled out in pain. Using this to his advantage, Blacktail slashed at Littlefoot, cutting into his side. Littlefoot staggered to the ground in pain.

"Get up longneck!" Blacktail yelled. "Get up and fight!" Littlefoot opened his eyes slightly as tears rolled out. Blacktail laughed as his opponent was unable to stand. "No? If you can't fight on your own will," he said as he turned to the hostages, "then I will have to persuade you to fight." Blacktail approached the hostages as all eyes widened with fear.

"Leave them alone!" Littlefoot yelled. "You stay away from them!"

"Just try and stop me," Blacktail mocked. He eyed up each of Littlefoot's friends with an evil glare. "Now which of your friends will die first?" He paced in front of them until he stopped. "Looks like we have a winner here."

"No!" Littlefoot yelled. "Leave Ducky alone you bastard!" Blacktail reached down and grabbed Ducky. He cut her loose and took her gag off. Ali and Shorty gasped while Rooter kept a stern look.

"You let me go you mean fast biter!" the swimmer pleaded. "I do not want to be hurt! No no no!"

"Well you can blame your friend here for your death. He was unable to defeat me." He looked over at Littlefoot. "To begin your suffering, you'll have to listen to her die. Then I'll move on and one by one kill all of your friends." Blacktail placed his claw under the swimmer's chin and smiled even more. "Any last words for your friend?" Littlefoot struggled as hard as he could to move, but he could only shift forward a few inches.

"Ducky!" he yelled. "I'm so sorry!" He stared into her eyes as tears began to flood his eyes.

"It is all right," Ducky assured. "It is not your fault. No no no." Ducky closed her eyes as tears began to drop from her eyes.

"Ducky!' Ali called out.

"This can't be happening," Shorty muttered. "Damn you Blacktail!" he yelled. Blacktail only laughed harder at the kids' cries. At that moment, Rooter finally had enough. Using all his might, he rammed the fast biter next to him to the ground. He then charged and body slammed Blacktail. Caught off guard, Blacktail released his grasp on Ducky, but unfortunately the swimmer did not fall to the ground. Instead, Ducky flew through the air and was heading for the edge of the cliff.

"DUCKY!" everybody yelled out. Ducky screamed as she started to fall. Suddenly, something flew down and grabbed her right before she went over the cliff. Ducky looked up to see none other than Scarbeak.

"Scarbeak!" Littlefoot called out.

"Ducky's safe!" Ali smiled.

"He sure has perfect timing," Shorty commented. Rooter smiled a little as he noticed Ducky was safe. Unfortunately, he was too distracted to notice Blacktail behind him. The fast biter leaped into the air and landed on his back. Without hesitation, Blacktail sank his teeth into Rooter's back and pulled. Littlefoot gasped as Blacktail tore off a patch of skin from Rooter's back.

_It's happening again!_ He thought. The memory of his mother and Sharptooth flashed through his mind again as Blacktail continued to tear at Rooter's back. "ROOTER!" Littlefoot yelled. Everybody shared equal reactions of horror as Blacktail hopped off Rooter's back. The mole showed no expression on his face. He didn't frown or scream from the pain. He simply looked at the young longneck. At that moment, Littlefoot could tell what Rooter was feeling. The mole's eyes showed a strange sense of relief, as if he was released from a burden. Littlefoot was too distracted by his feelings of sorrow and intense pain to really try and understand what Rooter was feeling. Finally, the mole spoke.

"Finally, my debt has been paid." With that, Rooter collapsed to the ground. Ali buried her face on Shorty's neck and sobbed.

"He helped us the whole way, and now..."

"I know Ali," Shorty replied. "I hate it too." Shorty tried to fight back tears, but even he could not resist mourning for their friend. The other hostages had managed to shake off their gags, and all of them felt nothing but pain.

"I hate it when friends die," Ruby said, "and even though I didn't know him, he is a friend."

"He risked his life to save Ducky," Rhett commented. "It's because of him she is still alive."

"Don't forget that flyer," Hyp added. "He's the one who caught the squirt-" he stopped before finishing, "I mean Ducky."

"But if he hadn't charged Blacktail," Hyp's father noted, "Ducky would have been dead now."

"ENOUGH!" Blacktail yelled with rage. "The old fool should have never interfered with me." He glared down at Rooter's body and spat on him. "I say good riddance."

"YOU MONSTER!" Chomper had restrained as much as he could, but now he had finally reached his limit. With all his might, Chomper forced himself out of his binds and leaped onto his feet. "I've had enough of you murderer! I'll kill you!" Chomper charged Blacktail as fast as he could, but the fast biter pulled his hand back and backhanded the young sharptooth in the face. Chomper flew through the air and landed on the ground, skidding to a halt. Blacktail laughed as he approached him.

"I knew I should have killed you when I met you back in the Great Valley. Now I'm going to enjoy this so very much." Chomper prepared to get back up when suddenly Blacktail yelled in pain. Everybody looked behind him to see Littlefoot grabbing Blacktail's tail in his mouth. With rage in his eye, Littlefoot grasped the fast biter's tail firmly and mumbled,

"You've hurt dinosaurs long enough. It's over for you." With all the strength in his body, Littlefoot yanked on Blacktail's tail. He stumbled to the side and Littlefoot rammed right into him. Blacktail started to fall backwards but turned to regain his balance. Scarbeak was ready for him as he jammed his fist into Blacktail's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. As Blacktail gasped for air, a simple word left his mouth.

"Tr......Traitor......." Scarbeak leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"You should never have disobeyed my orders. I told you the longneck was not of your concern yet." Blacktail's eyes widened with fear as Scarbeak grinned. "You know what the consequences are for going against my orders. Now you pay with your life." Suddenly, Scarbeak grabbed Blacktail firmly and leaped into the air. Scarbeak flew straight up into the air as Blacktail squirmed to try and break free. Unfortunately he failed, and Scarbeak flipped over and started spiraling straight down. The children down below watched in amazement at the strength and speed the flyer utilized. Just before he reached the ground, Scarbeak released Blacktail, quickly flipped right side up, and thrust kick the fast biter using both his feet. Blacktail yelled out as he tumbled to the ground. The children winced as Blacktail crashed onto the hard, rocky land. Scarbeak quickly landed on top of Blacktail and pinned him down with his foot. Blacktail was in too much pain to attempt to move. All he could do was stare.

"Wait!" Scarbeak looked up towards Littlefoot, surprised.

"You seriously want me to wait? Don't you want to kill him?"

"We have to get rid of his body for good. That way nobody will ever be afraid of him again." Scarbeak grew a little amused by this, so he quickly scanned the area around him. What he found made him smirk. Behind Littlefoot was a large boulder, right against the edge of the cliff. "We'll use that boulder. Get over there and get ready to push."

**To Be Continued**

**I'm sorry this took a while, and I'm sorry if it's not as long as previous chapters. Well it looks bad for Rooter, but now it seems like the gang will finally be rid of Blacktail. Is this starting to look familiar? If not, you will find out how it should be familiar in the next chapter. Also, what's happening in the Great Valley? What does Threehorn have planned for Bron? The answers are coming in the next chapter! Please let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 13

The Land Before Time

Revenge II

Chapter 13

Back at the Great Valley, Bron was finally settling down for the night. He had been too worried for Littlefoot and Shorty's safety to sleep at all, but after speaking with Tria he finally found the will. Bron also kept thinking about what Tria said to him right before he left. "She said none of this was my fault," he whispered to himself. "I really want to believe her, but was it really not my fault? Was I right in letting Blacktail live?" The more he thought about, the more down he became. "Maybe I should have killed him. If I did then nobody else would have been kidnapped. Shorty and Littlefoot wouldn't be in danger right now." Bron immediately shook his head before he could say anything else. "You're wrong Bron. You had no idea why Blacktail was in the valley in the first place. You are not a killer like he is. You saved Littlefoot and Shorty, so there was no need to fight anymore." He continued to tell himself this numerous times, and surprisingly enough it helped him feel better to the point where he smiled. "Tria is right. I did the right thing, no matter what Threehorn says."

"Bron!" Bron looked behind him to see Pterano approaching him at full speed. The flyer landed right in front of him with a concerned look on his face.

"Pterano? What's wrong?"

"Bron, you're in danger!" Pterano replied. "Threehorn is on his way here right now, and it can only mean bad news."

"What are you talking about?" Bron asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I have a hunch that Threehorn is the one who gave the location to our secret entrance to the valley away to Blacktail." Bron was shocked, and yet he was confused at the same time.

"Why would he do such a thing? Threehorn may be an arrogant hot head, but he would never risk the herd's safety like this?"

"The only thing I can think of is that he wants to frame you for his actions," Pterano explained. "It is obvious that Threehorn despises you, and he believes that all of these kidnappings happened because you came to the valley, including the incident with Rinkus and Sierra."

"But that's ridiculous!" Bron stated. "It's as if he is saying that I led Blacktail to the valley." Pterano nodded.

"That may be exactly what he thinks. Either way, he wants an excuse to get rid of you."

"But nobody in their right mind would believe Threehorn," Bron added. Pterano didn't respond, so Bron asked again. "Would they?"

"Threehorn can be very persuasive. The herd may not believe it now, but he will convince them to cast you out, maybe even hunt you down."

"Not Mama and Papa Longneck," Bron shook his head. "They would never believe such a thing like that."

"That may be," Pterano agreed, "but unfortunately that might not be enough. If Threehorn is as crazy as I think he is, then nobody will convince him otherwise, not even Tria."

"So what do I do?" Bron asked. "Should I leave the Great Valley?" Pterano shook his head.

"No. Littlefoot and Shorty would never forgive you for that." Pterano sighed before continuing. "You might have to fight Threehorn." Bron closed his eyes.

"I was afraid you would say that. I may not want to, but after everything you just told me it seems I may have no choice." He opened his eyes and looked at Pterano. "How long do you think I have?"

"Judging by Threehorn's attitude, I would say..." Before Pterano could finish, a loud roar echoed behind them. Pterano spun around and Bron looked up behind him. Sure enough, Threehorn stood in front of them. His feet dug into the ground with rage and his eyes screamed hate. Pterano stepped back a little. "Right now," he finished.

"You and I have some unfinished business to take care of longneck!" Threehorn yelled.

"Threehorn I don't want anything to do with you!" Bron yelled back. "I'm tired of you and all the crap that comes out of your mouth!" Threehorn pounded his foot into the ground, digging a shallow hole.

"Shut up! You and I both know that you don't belong here in the valley. You are nothing more than an outsider who brings nothing but trouble to our home!"

"Is that why you helped Blacktail?" Bron fired back. Threehorn didn't show it on his face, but he couldn't deny that he was surprised.

"What the hell did you just say to me?"

"Admit it!" Pterano joined in. "You told Blacktail where one of the entrances to the Great Valley was! You want to get rid of Bron, but you had no way of doing so!"

"Damn you Pterano!" Threehorn shot back. "Stay out of this!"

"Don't try to deny it!" Bron pressed. "Blacktail's attack happened so conveniently didn't it? You couldn't get rid of me when Rinkus and Sierra kidnapped the children, so you had to come up with something else." Bron stepped forward in anger. "But a sharptooth attack was not enough was it? You wanted the fast biters to attack us where we would have never expected it. They wouldn't have come out in the open, not with all the dinosaurs we have to fight them back."

"So you gave Blacktail one of our secret entrances!" Pterano continued. "In doing so, you allowed Blacktail to sneak in the Great Valley undetected and attack the children! Then when the time came you would place the blame on Bron, causing the other dinosaurs to turn on him!" The more he listened, the more enraged Threehorn became.

"You've got a lot of nerves to accuse me of something like this! I want Bron gone, but I would never endanger the Great Valley!"

"Don't try to talk your way out!" Bron yelled. "My son was attacked because of you!"

"ENOUGH!" This last yell could have woken up the entire Great Valley, but Threehorn was too overcome with resentment to care. "It's time to settle this once and for all! You've made a fool out of me for the last time!" Bron stepped out in front of Pterano and glared at Threehorn.

"Oh trust me, I didn't need to make an asswhole out of you! You've done beautifully doing it yourself!" Those words caused Threehorn to go into an uproar. Bron knew he had crossed the line, but it didn't matter at this point. "It's time somebody beat some sense into you!"

"It's time that somebody killed you!" With that, Threehorn charged Bron with all his might. Pterano leaped high into the air to avoid him, but Bron simply stood his ground. He lowered his head and prepared for impact. When the two dinosaurs met heads, the force caused a reaction of wind that erupted around them. Pterano almost fell out of the air but quickly regained his balance. Bron and Threehorn shoved as hard as they could, but neither lost their balance. Threehorn gritted his teeth as he continued to try and force Bron to the ground, but the longneck would not budge.

"For........ a threehorn," Bron commented, "this is........... pathetic........."

"Shut........... the hell............. UP!" Threehorn dug his feet into the ground harder and finally broke the struggle. Bron staggered back but not too far. Threehorn then charged again. Bron managed to side step out of the way, but unfortunately one of Threehorn's horns caught him on his side. Bron yelled in pain as blood dropped from the cut and stained the grass and dirt. Not taking any chances, he raised his hind foot and kicked Threehorn in the side, knocking him off balance. Threehorn tried to regain balance but unfortunately stumbled right into a tree. He hit the wood hard and dropped to his knees, but only for a second. He quickly stood back up and charged yet again. Threehorn thrust his sharp, pointed horns towards Bron, but the longneck stepped back. Bron then stepped to the side and whipped his tail out, slapping Threehorn in the face. Bron then stepped to the other side and whipped his tail out again, slapping Threehorn on the other side of his face. As the threehorn recoiled from the blow, Bron took the opportunity to charge and head butt him in the side. Threehorn yet again staggered back into another tree, and he dropped to his knees for a little longer. Bron used this to his advantage as he reached up and grabbed a somewhat thick branch and pulled it off of a tree. He held it in his mouth and faced Threehorn. Threehorn stood back up and laughed. "You think hiding behind that is going to help you?"

"You have three horns on you fat head!" Pterano yelled from the air. "If anybody is hiding it's you!"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that!" Threehorn shouted back. He once again lunged for Bron, but Bron stepped back and prepared to swing the stick in his mouth. His timing was perfect as the branch was caught in between Threehorn's horns. Bron tried to force himself through, but Threehorn would not back down easily. Suddenly the branch snapped, and Threehorn stumbled forward. Bron quickly kicked Threehorn in the side a second time but with more force. Threehorn fell to the ground and rolled onto his side. He quickly stood back up and faced Bron. The two dinosaurs stared each other down, neither one making a move. They slowly circled, waiting for the other to strike first. The blood had decreased to a minimal from Bron's cut, but the pain was still there. Threehorn couldn't understand how he was losing to a longneck, and it discouraged him greatly. "Why are longnecks always such an annoyance?"

"Why are threehorns so stubborn?" Bron asked back.

"It's called pride!" Threehorn yelled. "I'd say you lost yours when you abandoned your mate for her to watch your son by herself!" Bron winced with rage and gritted his teeth.

"What did you say?" Threehorn ginned devilishly as he realized he found a weakness. He then continued to exploit it.

"Oh I'm sorry," Threehorn mocked. "Did I touch a sensitive subject? Have you not come to terms with the truth? It is your fault Blacktail came here! Just like it was your fault the two flyers came her! Just like it was your fault Littlefoot's mother was killed by Sharptooth! Had you not left her like a coward she would still be alive! Then again, she probably would have died even with you there!"

"Don't you dare talk about my wife like that you bastard!" Bron bellowed. "I'll kill you for those words!" Threehorn laughed.

"She was a weakling just like you are!"

"THREEHORN!" Threehorn had expected that to come from Bron, but to his surprise it came from behind him. He turned around and gasped while Bron smiled. Grandpa Longneck stood with Grandma by his side as well as the other adults. Mama Flyer quickly flew to Pterano as Grandpa yelled again. "How dare you! How dare you insult my daughter you monster!"

"She died to protect our grandson," Grandma added, "which is more than I can say for you!"

"You stay out of this longnecks!" Threehorn warned. "This is between me and Bron!"

"You're wrong!" Grandpa yelled back. "If you go against Bron, you go against his family. That means you go against me and Grandma as well!"

"Wait!: Mama Swimmer tried to intervene. "Isn't there any other way we can solve this? Hasn't there been enough fighting and pain already? Think of the children!"

"Our children are out there doing what we can never seem to do," Mama Flyer replied, "and that is to act like a true herd. A true herd would never fight each other like this. A true herd would respect everybody no matter where its inhabitants come from." She then glared at Threehorn. "A true herd would not risk the safety of their home to settle a score!" At this point Threehorn finally began to show how surprised he was.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion. Unfortunately nobody was in the position to believe him. All eyes were staring him down. "I'm telling you I didn't do it! I didn't reveal out secret entrance!"

"But you are so willing to blame Bron for the attack!" Grandma argued. "What kind of low life are you?"

"I'm only thinking about what's best for the valley!" Threehorn yelled in desperation. "Ever since Bron came here bad things have happened!"

"You don't know that!" Grandpa fired back. "You have no way of proving that! You just want to blame him because he was an outsider!" Threehorn violently shook his head.

"It's not true! I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" He began to panic like never before. For the first time ever he lost control of his emotions and eventually his pride. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" he screamed.

"For once he's right," another voice stepped in from behind. Everybody looked to find Tria walking in between Threehorn and the adults.

"Tria. I-" but before Threehorn could continue her mate shot him a very pissed off look.

"Shut your damn mouth Topsy." She didn't yell, but the intensity in her voice expressed how fed up she was with her mate. "I don't want to hear another useless word come from you. You've tried to talk your way out of this, but all you did was talk nonsense. Now it's my turn to talk, so shut the hell up and listen." Threehorn was taken back to the point where he almost cried. Never had Tria been so furious with him before. She then turned to the other adults. "As much as we don't want to admit it, Topsy is telling the truth. He didn't give away our secret entrance." Tria glared back at him. "He doesn't have the spine to betray his herd." Threehorn bowed his head in deep shame. Pterano and Mama Flyer joined with the other adults after things seemed to calm down.

"But that doesn't get us anywhere," Pterano replied. "If Threehorn isn't to blame then-"

"That's the point," Tria interrupted. She kept her tone calm in an attempt to try and ease the tensions of the adults. "Threehorn wants to blame Bron, but it's not his fault. You want to blame Threehorn, but it's not his fault. Don't you see? There _is_ nobody to blame. It was nobody's fault in the first place." The adults were still pretty tense, but they were trying to hear Tria out.

"So are you saying that Blacktail discovered our secret entrance on his own?" Bron asked. He had made his way over to the other adults as well, mainly to get as far away from Threehorn as possible.

"I don't know," Tria responded, "and to tell you the truth I don't care." Confused looks now fell upon the adults. "I don't care how Blacktail got in. What happened in the past is done. We need to be more concerned with what's happening right now. All I care about is my daughter and her friends' safety. They are out there trying fighting this threat while all we can think about is finding somebody to blame."

"I can't believe I let my anger get the best of me," Grandpa replied in astonishment. "I was so concerned with Mr. Threehorn that I forgot about my grandson."

"I can only imagine how hard this must be for him," Grandma added. "He is trying to end the pain Sharptooth caused our family."

"And my daughter and son are there with him," Mama Swimmer commented. "They would always follow Littlefoot wherever he would go."

"The same for my nephew," Pterano joined in. "Petrie always told me he was the explorer, and he was right. He would always explore with Littlefoot."

"Shorty may not have known him as long as the others," Bron agreed, "but he would do anything for Littlefoot."

"Right now we need to pray for all of them," Tria continued. "Pray that they will return safe and sound to us. If we tie ourselves down with thing that aren't important," she glared back at Threehorn who was still staring at the ground, "or things that don't concern us," she then turned back, "we lose all sight of what really matters the most." The tension had finally seemed to die down as all the adults nodded in agreement with Tria. She sighed with relief. "Well now that that's over with, I think we all need to get some sleep. For all we know our children are on their way back and will be here in the morning."

"Thank you Tria," Grandpa Longneck replied. Tria nodded as the adults dispersed and headed to their nests. Bron started to walk past Threehorn, but to his surprise he didn't even acknowledge him there. He simply continued walking, not saying a word. Everybody had left except for Tria and Threehorn. Tria started to leave, but when Threehorn picked his head back up she shook her head.

"I'm going to stay with Bron tonight. As far as I'm concerned, you're not trusted anymore." Threehorn didn't reply, so Tria turned around and headed in Bron's direction. Before she left, she stopped and looked back at Threehorn. "I know you are worried about Cera, but next time think with your heart and not with your horns." With that she headed for Bron's nest, leaving a deeply troubled threehorn behind.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and the others were preparing to dispose of Blacktail's body for good. Chomper had freed the other hostages and together they defeated the remaining fast biters. Scarbeak had placed Blacktail on top of the boulder and bound his claws and feet together. "You sure you want to do this?" he asked Littlefoot. "If the idea is for nobody to ever fear him again, why not cut up his body and put him on display?"

"I actually really like that idea," Chomper agreed.

"We know that's what you would like," Shorty scolded.

"I know you want to get even with Blacktail," Littlefoot nodded, "but this is the best way to do it. If his body is gone then all remnants of Sharptooth's name will be wiped out forever. Seeing Blacktail's body will only bring bad memories."

"I still say we cut his body up," Chomper sarcastically argued.

"You'll feel much better once we are finally rid of this monster forever," Ruby commented. "I will certainly feel better."

"I think we all will," Rhett added.

"Are you hatchlings done yet?" Hyp complained. "I want to go home!"

"We will Hyp," his father assured. "We will very soon."

"All right let's get this over with," Littlefoot muttered. "Ducky. Spike. Petrie. Come help me push this boulder." Spike approached the boulder and firmly placed his head against it. Ducky and Petrie both hopped off of Spike's back and stood next to him.

"This reminds me of when we defeated Sharptooth," Ducky pointed out. "It does it does."

"Yeah," Petrie nodded, "except me no get pulled down to water this time."

"Just don't fly over Blacktail," Littlefoot pleaded. "We really do not want a repeat of last time." Littlefoot then looked over to Scarbeak. "Make sure no fast biters come from behind us."

"You just hurry up there," Scarbeak replied. He leaped into the air and hovered off the ground, looking in the opposite direction. "Be on your guard," he addressed the group. "There's no telling if Blacktail has any straggling followers left."

"I want to help push the boulder," Ali volunteered, but Chomper shook his head.

"You can't help them. This is something they have to do by themselves."

"Why?" Rhett asked. "Why is this so important?"

"When Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike defeated Sharptooth," Chomper explained, "they did so by pushing him off a cliff with a large boulder like the one here. Because Blacktail is Sharptooth's son, they still have the burden of destroying Sharptooth's influence for good."

"That's so harsh," Ali sympathized. "I wish they didn't have to bear this alone."

"They don't have to be alone," Ruby commented. "Just because we can't physically help them doesn't mean we can't help them at all."

"Now you've got me totally confused," Hyp moaned. "What exactly are you talking about?" Ruby glanced over at Chomper. She smiled and nodded. Chomper nodded back as he turned and called out to his friends.

"Come on you guys! Kill that monster for good!"

"Make him sorry he ever messed with us!" Ruby joined in. "Make him sorry he ever messed with anybody else too!" Ali and Shorty looked at each other and nodded. They too joined in with their support.

"We believe in you guys!" Ali cheered. "I know you can wipe that scum away from here forever!"

"Do it for the Great Valley!" Shorty yelled. "Do it for Bron and all the other adults!" Hyp rolled his eyes.

"This feels so awkward. Do we really have to do this?" Before his father could answer, Rhett started cheering too.

"Kill him for all the longnecks and other dinosaurs he murdered!" Hyp's father nodded.

"Yes Hyp. We must support them in anyway we can." Hyp sighed and started to add in.

"Come on you hatchlings! Don't let this loser get away with everything he's done!"

"We all believe in you," Hyp's father added. "We are all counting on you!" Littlefoot smiled as the words of his friends echoed in the night.

"It's time to help Blacktail reunite with his father! Push!" With that, Littlefoot's feet dug into the ground as he started forcing all of his weight onto the boulder. Spike, Ducky, and Petrie joined in as all four together kept pushing. "Push guys!" Littlefoot yelled. "Push with all your might!"

"The boulders........ are always............ so heavy!" Ducky yelled. "This is going.......... to be hard! It is it is!"

"Me never........... want to push.......... big rock.......... again!" Petrie complained.

"Keep trying!" Littlefoot encouraged. "We can't give up now!" Blacktail had no energy to move, but it didn't keep him from whispering towards Littlefoot.

"You think......... killing me will end the pain?" He sneered as he attempted to toy with the longneck some more. "No matter where you are............ no matter how long it takes........... I will still haunt you in your sleep.............. My father's name will continue to live on.............. You can never escape me............"

"You're wrong," Littlefoot argued. "Once you're dead.......... you and your father will never.............. terrorize the Great Valley again............."

"You are sorely disillusioned little longneck............... My father will never be forgotten............ as long as the fear of his name still exists................."

"That doesn't mean........... anything for you............. We killed your father........... and now we're going to kill you..........."

"Just remember............ Your mother died at my father's claws............. As long as you hold on to her............. my father will always torment you............. and so will I............."

"We'll see about that." Littlefoot glanced over at the others. "Harder guys! We're almost there!"

"I'm trying! I am I am!" Ducky yelled.

"Me trying too!" Petrie added. Spike also made a noise confirming he wasn't giving up anytime soon. The others continued to cheer from behind them as the boulder slowly approached the edge of the cliff. Ali smiled with joy.

"They've almost got him! Keep going you guys! You've almost got him!" Blacktail smirked.

"Keep hoping little girl." With a sudden burst of energy, Blacktail cut his hands free with his claw, reached out, and grabbed Littlefoot's neck. Using both hands, he began to squeeze as hard as he could. Littlefoot gasped for air but was unable to move. "If I'm going to die, then I'm taking you with me!" the fast biter yelled. He tightened his grip on the longneck and it seemed like within seconds Littlefoot would be dead.

"LITTLEFOOT!" Petrie cried out as everybody else gasped in horror. Scarbeak was about to plunge down on top of the fast biter, but fortunately Petrie beat him to it. The flyer leaped up and with all his might forced his beak into Blacktail's left eye. "Now you ugly like your father!" Blacktail screamed in pain and clasped his left eye as blood streamed through his claws. Littlefoot's head dropped as he coughed from choking. "You okay Littlefoot?" Petrie asked with concern.

"I know I asked you not to fly up to Blacktail, but thanks anyway. Now let's get this boulder off the cliff!" Petrie nodded and the two continued pushing the boulder. Blacktail continued to scream in pain to the point where some of those not pushing the boulder covered their ears. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Shorty noticed something strange.

"Heads up guys!" he warned. "Something's coming this way and fast!" Everybody turned around and noticed the same thing. It was very small at first, but it began to grow larger and larger and larger until it started to take a form. Ali and Shorty immediately gasped with shock. "It can't be!" Shorty exclaimed.

"I don't believe it!" Ali added. "It is!"

"What's going on back there?" Littlefoot added. Nobody responded, but at that moment he heard a sound. This sound was very familiar to him, and he never expected to here it again.

"YAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This sound was followed by, "I'M COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Cera!" Littlefoot yelled. "You're back!" With every ounce of strength in her body, Cera leaped into the air and rammed right into the boulder. She landed right next to Littlefoot and grinned.

"Let's take this bastard down once and for all!" she yelled.

"Yay Cera!" Ducky and Petrie cried together, followed by Spike yelling in joy. The five dinosaurs drove all their power into the boulder until finally it reached and went over the edge. Blacktail screamed out one more time, still holding on to his eye as his body plummeted through the air, with the boulder right on top of him. Littlefoot watched as the image of Sharptooth falling flashed back in his mind. Blacktail's body hit the surface of the water below, and the boulder smashed into Blacktail. The collision caused a large splash of water to rise into the air before falling back. The five dinosaurs peered over the edge of the cliff and knew in their hearts that the son of Sharptooth was never coming back up. The other dinosaurs stepped forward a little with anticipation.

"Is he dead?" Chomper asked. Littlefoot turned around, smiled, and nodded.

"It's all over," he replied. All of the dinosaurs cheered with joy and happiness. Ali and Shorty nuzzled each other and Ducky and Petrie squeezed each other tightly. Hyp looked to his father, smiled, and hugged him while shedding a tear. Ruby and Rhett embraced and Chomper hugged Spike's head. Littlefoot then turned to Cera, and his heart skipped a beat. "Cera.... You're.... you're alive...."

"Of course I'm alive," Cera laughed. "You really think some idiot fast biters could kill me?"

"How did you escape them?" Cera rolled her eyes.

"Well it's a very long story, but I wouldn't mind telling it to you." Littlefoot laughed.

"Still proud as ever."

"You know it!" Cera replied. Littlefoot stepped toward her, gazing into her eyes like he never had before. His face was inches away from her, and then he nuzzled her cheek warmly. Cera wasn't surprised at all. "I guess you really missed me."

"I love you so much," Littlefoot whispered. Cera smiled.

"I love you too flathead." Littlefoot rolled his eyes and laughed a little. Unfortunately their moment would be broken. Chomper approached them.

"Guys, Rooter doesn't look so good. I'm not sure if he can stand back up." Littlefoot pulled away from Cera and turned to Rooter.

"Rooter, you're going to be all right." Rooter shook his head.

"There's no use denying it Littlefoot. My time is up." The young longneck shook his head.

"Don't say that Rooter. You're going to be fine. I'm going to help you."

"How?" Rooter asked. Littlefoot wanted to answer, but he unfortunately could not come up with an answer. "Young one my purpose has been fulfilled. I paid my debt, and now I can die without regret."

"I don't understand."

"Blacktail killed the young threehorn I adopted a long time ago. When I found you again I made a vow to redeem myself. I had to make sure you survived, and you did. Now I have redeemed myself." Littlefoot began to sob a bit.

"I don't care about that. I don't want you to die. I want you to come back and live in the Great Valley with us." Littlefoot began to cry a little harder, and all of a sudden he felt the same way he did when his mother died. "It's not fair. It's all my fault. If I had been stronger I could have killed Blacktail on my own. He wouldn't have been able to hurt you like this. It's all my fault." Rooter sighed.

"It's not your fault. Remember what I told you when we first met?" Littlefoot shook his head. "I'm surprised you forgot it. Now, you pay attention to old Rooter. It is nobody's fault. The great circle of life has begun, but you see, not all of us arrive together at the end."

"Please don't go," Littlefoot sobbed.

"There's nothing you can do," Rooter concluded. "You have to let me go."

"No Rooter!" the longneck yelled. "Don't go!" Unfortunately Rooter's breathing became slower and slower very quickly. With his last breath he smiled.

"I'm proud of you kid............ You're like a son to me.......... Thank you for filling in that gap for me............" With that, the mole closed his eyes as he stopped breathing forever. Littlefoot's eyes widened with sorrow. He kept shaking his head in denial, but nothing was working.

"No......" he struggled. "Rooter........" He dropped to his knees and buried his head in the ground, sobbing even harder. All the dinosaurs kept silent and bowed their heads with sadness. Scarbeak had landed and closed his eyes. Cera walked up to Littlefoot and rested her head against his side.

"I'm sorry Littlefoot," spoke softly. "It's not your fault." Unfortunately he wasn't paying attention. Despite all his friends being around him, Littlefoot felt completely alone.

**To Be Concluded**

** Well there you have it. Cera is alive, Rooter and Blacktail are dead, and Mr. Threehorn is innocent but still hated. Now before anybody starts ranting about it, I envisioned the fight between Bron and Threehorn like a fight between Cera and Littlefoot. To me it seemed like Bron would have the will to keep fighting while Threehorn would have the strength to prove difficult. If this doesn't make sense, then I'm sorry. Anyway, the next chapter will be the last. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS "ALONE" OR "KEEP HOLDING ON". THEY BELONG TO HEART AND AVRIL LAVIGNE RESPECTIVELY.**

Land Before Time

Revenge II

Chapter 14

For the first time in days, the Great Valley had fallen underneath a blanket of silence. Unfortunately for Tria, this was not a peaceful silence. She had left Threehorn and was now heading towards Bron's nest. Tria was still fed up with what happened, but most of all she was worried about Bron. "I can't imagine how he feels," she muttered to herself as she walked through the black of the night. "I just hope he's all right." As she walked, Tria passed many sleeping dinosaurs on both sides. How anybody was able to sleep was beyond her. Still she smiled a little and continued on her way. "At least the rest of the herd is getting some sleep." After a few minutes of walking she finally reached Bron's nest. The longneck was awake and staring at the night sky as the night circle shined high. Tria approached him and asked, "Are you all right?" Bron turned his head back to her.

"I'm so sorry about the fight. I didn't want it to happen,"

"You had no choice," Tria replied. "There was no convincing him otherwise. Sooner or late the two of you were going to fight." Bron sighed.

"I just never thought he would hate me that much to blame me for everything that's happened."

"Topsy does mean well," Tria nodded, "but sometimes he can be a real asshole." Bron dropped his head a turned it a bit. "Bron talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Maybe he was right. Maybe it was my fault that she died. If I hadn't left her I could have fought him off." He looked back at Tria. "What if I am responsible for my wife's death?" Tria shook her head.

"Don't believe that at all. You did what you thought was right. You left to find shelter." Unfortunately this was not helping Bron at all.

"I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed with her and Littlefoot."

"Please stop blaming yourself," Tria pleaded. "None of it was your fault."

"She's right." Both Bron and Tria looked and saw Grandma and Grandpa Longneck approaching them. Grandpa spoke up again. "Bron you can't blame yourself for what happened to our daughter."

"She understood why you left," Grandma agreed. "She wouldn't hate you for it if she were still alive, so you shouldn't hate yourself for it."

"But did I really do the right thing," Bron asked. "Should I have left?"

"You only did what you thought was best," Tria said. "It was the right thing at the time, and even now it was still the right thing." Bron sighed and stared at the ground.

"I don't know. I'm just so worried about Littlefoot. I couldn't protect his mother from Sharptooth, and now I can't protect him from Blacktail."

"Littlefoot is not alone," Grandpa reminded him. "All of his friends are with him as well as Rooter. There is no need to fear."

"Knowing Cera," Tria added, "she'd kill anybody who wanted to hurt Littlefoot."

"Just like Threehorn wanted to kill anybody who wanted to harm the valley?" Bron asked.

"Threehorn is certainly devoted to keeping the valley safe," Grandma admitted, "but this time he went too far. There was no reason in blaming you for all the attacks. I really do hope he will think about all the trouble he has caused."

"Well by the looks of it," Tria replied, "Topsy's going to keep his mouth shut for a while. His pride has been all but destroyed, and it will take a long time for him to rebuild it."

"Good," Grandma commented. "We can all use a break from him." Just then Pterano appeared. Everybody turned to greet him, but something was interesting. Pterano remained in the air and was beating his wings rapidly. He was excited about something. "Pterano what is it?" Grandma asked.

"There's no time!" Pterano exclaimed. "You have to come now!" He spun around and headed in the opposite direction. Curious, the four dinosaurs took off after him.

"Pterano's never been this excited about something," Grandpa commented.

"We'll find out when we get there for sure," Tria responded. Eventually they caught up to Pterano in a clearing, but to their surprise they were not alone. Mama Flyer and Mama Swimmer were also there looking quite confused.

"Pterano what's going on?" Mama Swimmer asked. "Why did you bring us here?"

"Is something happening?" Mama Flyer asked. "Is it another attack?" Pterano shook his head.

"No sister. It's something wonderful. Look up ahead!" Pterano pointed farther down the clearing and all the grown ups looked in the direction. It was hard to pick anything out because it was dark, but then they did manage to see something. It started out small at first, but then it grew larger and larger until it started to take shape. In fact, it took multiple shapes, and they continued to grow larger. When they finally took form, the grown ups gasped.

"The children!" Grandpa yelled. "The children are safe!" He stepped forward once and called out his grandson's name. "Littlefoot!"

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Littlefoot replied. The young longneck rushed towards his grandparents as the two lowered their heads and met with him. Littlefoot smiled as he felt the warmth from his grandparent's faces soothe him. "I missed you both," he whispered.

"We missed you too little one," Grandma replied. The rest of the gang also embraced with their respective loved ones. Ducky and Spike were warmly hugged by Mama Swimmer while Petrie flew into Mama Flyer and Pterano's wings. Cera warmly nuzzled Tria's face while Shorty met with Bron. Ali, Chomper, Rhett, Hyp, and Hyp's father smiled as their friends reconnected with their families. Then Bron approached Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot." Littlefoot looked up and smiled at his father. "Is it over?" Bron couldn't help but ask.

"It's over," Littlefoot nodded. "Blacktail is dead. Everything connected to Sharptooth's name is gone forever." Tears of joy began to leak from Bron's eyes as he lowered his head and nuzzled Littlefoot.

"Your mother would be so proud of you. I am so proud of you."

"Thanks dad," Littlefoot replied. At that point, Cera noticed something odd.

"Hey, where's my dad? I figured he would be here." All of the grown ups grew quiet, and Cera became very confused. "What? What's wrong?"

"Well Cera," Tria started, "your father is in a lot of trouble. It's a long story and I'll explain it to you tomorrow. All you need to know is that we are all very upset with him."

"What else is new?" Cera laughed a little, but when Tria didn't laugh back she realized how serious she was. "It was that bad?" she asked. Tria nodded.

"We'll talk about it later," she repeated. Out of the corner of her eye, Tria noticed Scarbeak off to the side. She looked up at him and asked, "Did you bring our children back?"

"You could kind of say that," Scarbeak replied. "After we killed Blacktail, they asked me to help them get back to the Great Valley."

"That's right," Littlefoot realized. "I totally forgot. This is Scarbeak." Scarbeak bowed his head. "Scarbeak, this is my dad, my grandma and grandpa," he looked over towards the other adults, "Cera's stepmom, Ducky and Spike's mom, Petrie's mom and his uncle Pterano." Scarbeak nodded to each of the adults, but when he laid eyes on Pterano he approached the flyer.

"So you are the one and only Pterano," he commented. "Your nephew has told me all about you. I was looking forward to meeting you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Pterano replied. "Thank you for protecting Petrie. I don't think we could have gone on living if anything happened to him." Scarbeak was at first a bit confused, but he kept it hidden and nodded. "Are you planning on staying here?" Pterano asked.

"We would love to have you stay with us," Grandpa answered. "We are in debt to you for bringing back our children." Scarbeak was hesitant to answer. He kept thinking about it in his mind.

_This is Pterano? He can't be the Pterano I'm thinking of. This Pterano is........... nothing like the one I was told about. He's not savage and cruel at all. Maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe he didn't kill Sierra._ Scarbeak finally shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I have some personal business to take care of, involving family."

"Maybe we can help," Mama Swimmer offered, but Scarbeak shook his head again.

"I couldn't ask you for your help. This is something I have to do alone." Before he turned to leave, he looked at Littlefoot. "Take care of yourself kid. Try to stay out of trouble." Littlefoot nodded.

"Thank you for all your help Scarbeak. Maybe when your business is finished you can come back."

"Can't really say," Scarbeak replied, then he looked at the rest of the herd. "I bid you all farewell."

"Goodbye," Grandma responded, "and thank you again." Scarbeak leaped into the air and flew off in the other direction.

"I was wrong about him," he muttered. "Sierra's killer is still out there, somewhere. Once I find him or her, I will avenge my brother." He closed his eyes as he disappeared into the night sky.

"Good thing Topsy didn't see him," Tria commented. "He can hardly stand having Pterano around." She quickly glanced at the flyer. "No offense." Pterano smiled and nodded. Then Tria noticed something was off. Somebody was missing from the group. "Where's Rooter? Wasn't he with you children?" At that moment, everybody became silent, and expressions of sadness appeared on all of their faces. Hyp's father spoke up.

"Rooter, he sacrificed himself to save Ducky. Blacktail was going to kill her, but he interfered."

"I would have been dead," Ducky nodded, "I would I would. I am happy he saved me, but I am also very sad that he is dead."

"He never stood a chance," Chomper added. "Blacktail jumped on his back and-"

"Chomper," Ali intervened. "Now is not the time." She gestured over to Littlefoot, and Chomper realized what she meant. The very mention of Rooter's name erased all happiness from the young longneck.

"Littlefoot, I'm so sorry," Chomper apologized. "I forgot how much Rooter meant to you."

"It's all right," Littlefoot replied. "I'm just glad that we are all home safe and sound."

"As we all are," Grandpa agreed and nuzzled him again. "Now come. You all need to rest."

"Rest sounds lovely," Ruby yawned. "I could rest a whole day, or maybe even two days."

"I'm with you," Rhett agreed. "Could I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course. Having a friend is sleep with is so much better than sleeping alone, and I don't like sleeping alone." The two of them started to head towards the Cave of Many Voices when she turned back towards Chomper. "Are you coming Chomper?"

"I'll be there in a bit," he waived. Ali approached Shorty and Bron.

"I think we can all sleep peacefully now," she concluded.

"You can say that again," Shorty nodded. He looked up at Bron. "We're ready whenever you are."

"All right you two," Bron smiled. "Let's head back to my nest." He nuzzled Littlefoot one more time and whispered, "I love you so much son."

"I love you too dad," Littlefoot replied.

"Let's go you two," Mama Swimmer gestured towards Ducky and Spike. "Your sisters will be happy to see you two back."

"Oh and we will be happy to see them," Ducky smiled. "Yep yep yep!" Spike laughed and nodded. Pterano looked down upon his nephew

"Ready to go home?"

"Me ready," Petrie replied happily. "Me tired of fast biters."

"I think we all are," Mama Flyer laughed. The three of them flew away and Cera turned to Tria.

"Tria, if you don't mind, I want to stay with Littlefoot tonight." Tria smiled and nodded.

"I think this can be punishment for your father. He doesn't deserve to see you tonight, so he will just have to wait until tomorrow morning." Cera laughed a little.

"Wow. He must have really messed up big time didn't he?" Tria nuzzled Cera again.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. Sleep well." As she turned around and left, Cera looked over towards Littlefoot.

"You don't get a choice flathead," she joked. "I'm staying with you tonight." Unfortunately, this did not leave as much of an impact as she hoped. Littlefoot faked a small smile, and she knew he was still upset. "Littlefoot? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Littlefoot nodded. "I'll be fine. I just need to go walk for a bit and clear my mind."

"Would you like some company?" Grandma asked. "Grandpa and I would be happy to walk with you."

"Actually," Littlefoot shook his head, "can I be alone with Cera?" Grandma and Grandpa looked at each other and smiled.

"Of course little one," Grandpa agreed. "Grandma and I will be at the nest when you are ready." The two longnecks headed back to their nest while Cera approached Littlefoot. Chomper also met up with the two of them.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" he asked.

"Sure," Littlefoot nodded. The three of them walked in a different direction through the night of the valley.

Meanwhile, Threehorn had returned to his nest, alone. After Tria had left him, he couldn't stop thinking about had happened between him and Bron. "Why did I do it?" he asked himself. "Why did I have to fight Bron? Did I really hate him that much that I wanted to kill him?" The more he thought about it, the more he began to realize what a complete and total idiot he had been. Then he shook his head. "No! Stop acting like this Threehorn! Where is your pride? Bron is to blame for everything!" He pounded his foot into the ground in anger. "He deserves to die for all the attacks. If he hadn't shown up then none of this would have happened." Threehorn breathed angrily for quite some time, but even in doing so he knew what he was saying was crazy. "No, he doesn't. Just because Bron is an outsider doesn't mean I can blame him." Threehorn bowed his head in shame and closed his eyes. "What have I done? I let all my rage blind me from the truth. Tria was right. There is nobody to blame for Blacktail."

"I'm glad you finally see reason." Threehorn turned and saw Tria with a concerned expression on her face. "It certainly took you long enough."

"Oh Tria," Threehorn pleaded. "I've done a terrible thing."

"You can say that again," Tria agreed. "Topsy I know you care about the Great Valley, but tonight you crossed the line. You tried to kill Bron." Threehorn sighed.

"I know what I did was wrong and I'm ashamed of it. I couldn't control myself. I had to blame somebody, and Bron seemed like the perfect scapegoat."

"Topsy there are more things to life then just playing the blame game," Tria reminded. "You have to remember that you are not the leader of the herd."

"Yes I know," Threehorn muttered. "Longneck is."

"Even so," Tria shook her head, "Longneck doesn't act on his own instinct alone. He takes in everybody else's opinion first before making a decision." Tria stepped closer to Threehorn, and the the tone of her voice dropped from a scolding to a more sympathizing. "If you had just talked to us about your concern, we could have avoided this whole mess."

"I'm sorry Tria," Threehorn responded. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Unfortunately I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Tria said, "but I do forgive you for being a complete dumbass." Tria smiled and nuzzled Threehorn's face. "I still love you Topsy."

"I love you too," Threehorn smiled a little. "Damn do I wish that you came to the Great Valley a long time ago." Tria laughed a little.

"Well somebody needs to be here to keep you in line." She then thought about Bron for a sec. "You know it's going to be hard for Bron to forgive you after this."

"After what I did," Threehorn pulled away, "I'll be lucky if he even does decide to."

"There's only one way to find out," Tria concluded. "Do you want to sleep on it?" Threehorn shook his head.

"No. I better do it now before the damage is left for too long." Threehorn turned to head to Bron's nest, but coincidentally enough the moment he turned around he found Bron standing in front of him. Threehorn almost gasped, but he soon collected himself. "Bron," he started, but Bron interrupted.

"Threehorn at this point I should say nothing more to you. The reason why I am here is to tell you that the children have returned safe and sound." Threehorn's body filled with tremendous hope. His eyes widened a little with happiness, and Bron nodded his head knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Cera is unharmed."

"Oh Bron," Threehorn choked on his words. "I don't know what to say. I....... I'm so sorry......... For everything. I'm sorry for blaming you for the attacks. I'm sorry for trying to kill you. Most of all, I'm sorry for what I said about your wife." Bron sighed.

"I think we are both guilty of being assholes. I probably edged you on more than I should have, and I'm sorry for that." Threehorn was mostly confused at this point.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you even speaking to me after everything I did?"

"Well," Bron started, "we are a herd. As a herd, we have to live and work together to survive. We might disagree once in a while, even fight each other, but in the end we are still a herd. Take Cera for example. Littlefoot has told me that the two of them fought on numerous occasions, but in the end they didn't let those moments tear them apart from each other. Why should we be different?" Threehorn blinked a tear, which surprised Bron despite it being the second time he had seen Threehorn do so.

"Thank you Bron," he replied. "I can't tell you how much of an idiot I feel. I want to leave these past couple days behind me." Bron smiled.

"I think we can work something out." He nodded to both him and Tria. "Now if you'll excuse me, Shorty and Ali are waiting for me back at the nest." Threehorn stepped forward, but Tria stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere. My punishment for your behavior is you can't see Cera until tomorrow morning. She is staying with Littlefoot tonight." Threehorn glared at her.

"We really need to talk about our daughter with Littlefoot."

"Don't even start Topsy," Tria glared back. Bron laughed and turned around to return to his nest.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot, Cera, and Chomper were still strolling through the Great Valley. They had only been back for a little bit, and yet Littlefoot couldn't help but still feel like he wasn't home. Chomper knew something was wrong, so he asked, "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to be back?"

"I am," Littlefoot replied. "It's just, I still can't get over Rooter. I was going to ask him to live in the Great Valley with us, but now he's gone. I just feel so alone."

"How can you say that?" Cera asked. "You have all of us here with you? You should never feel alone."

"I know," Littlefoot agreed. "I don't know how to explain it. It's just this feeling I have."

"What kind of feeling?" Chomper asked.

"He just said he couldn't explain it," Cera snorted. "Do you really think asking him again will change it?"

"Hey I tried," Chomper complained.

"No it's okay," Littlefoot shook his head. The three of them eventually came to a watering hole that perfectly reflected the night sky. Littlefoot gazed at his reflection and sighed. "I was so glad to see Blacktail die, because we had finally gotten rid of Sharptooth's name." He closed his eyes and blinked a very tiny tear. "But when I saw Rooter on the ground, it reminded me of when I saw my mother the night she died. He was in the same position as her, and Blacktail jumped on him like Sharptooth jumped on her. Even though we killed Blacktail, he still managed to take somebody close to me away." He started to cry softly. "I hadn't even known Rooter for that long, but it felt like I had been with him since the day I hatched. He even said I was like a son to him, a son he never had."

"Littlefoot there's nothing you can do about it," Cera stated. "I know this doesn't help, but you can't change what happened."

"There was nothing you could have done," Chomper added. "Blacktail was just too strong for you. He was too strong for Rooter as well."

"It's just not fair," Littlefoot complained. "It's not fair that Rooter had to die. It's not fair that my mother had to die." Cera nuzzled Littlefoot's face in an attempt to dry his tears. "I miss them both."

"And you will always miss them," Cera said. "You were lucky enough to even know her well enough to miss her. I don't even really remember my mother enough to miss her, but that's why I love Tria."

"And look at it this way," Chomper added again. "You have Bron and your grandparents, and you also have us." Littlefoot looked at both Cera and Chomper and smiled, this time with some hope. Then something happened.

"_Littlefoot.............._" a voice whispered in his mind. Littlefoot looked around at first, but he couldn't find the source of the voice. He then looked into the water and gasped. Staring at him was the face of his mother. She was smiling back at him, but Littlefoot couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mother?" was all he could get out.

"_Littlefoot I am so proud of you,_" his mother replied. "_You've grown to be such a strong longneck just like I always knew you would. Just remember that you are not alone. I am always with you in your heart. If you ever want to see me again, just look inside your heart, and I will be here."_

"_So will I......_" Another figure appeared in the water next to Littlefoot's mother. It was Rooter. "_You've really changed since the first time I met you. I'm glad to see what you have become. Just keep holding on to the strength inside of you, and you'll be just fine._"

"Rooter.........." Littlefoot whispered. Tears of happiness began to fall from his eyes. "Mother............ Rooter..............." As one tear fell into the water, the ripples broke up the images until they disappeared. He bowed his head and closed his eyes, smiling. "Thank you mother. Thank you Rooter." A tail brushed against Littlefoot's eyes, drying the tears away. Littlefoot looked and smiled as Cera pulled her tail away. She then began to sing,

_"You're not alone, whatever we do, we'll be by your side you know we'll stand by you..."_ Chomper joined in.

_"When it gets cold, and it feels like the end, there's no place to go you know we won't give in. No we won't give in..."_ Cera and Chomper then sang together.

_"Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong, cause you knew we're here for you we're here for you. There's nothing you can say! Nothing you can do! There's no other way when it comes to the truth! So keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through..."_ Littlefoot smiled even more and then began to sing as well.

_"I hear you when you say when you, you believe. Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny. Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly..."_ All three sang together,

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..."_ They all turned towards the watering hole and looked up at the night sky. "Thank you both," Littlefoot said. "I really needed this."

"That's why we are here," Chomper replied. Then the three sang together again,

_"Keep holding on, cause we know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong, and keep holding on. There's nothing we can say! Nothing we can do! There's no other way when it comes to the truth! So keep holding on, cause we know we'll make it through we'll make it through..."_ A tiny bright circle flew throughout the sky and the three young dinosaurs all sighed. Chomper looked towards them.

"Well I better get back to the Cave of Many Voices. Ruby's probably wondering where I am. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He waived and turned around and ran off. Littlefoot then turned to Cera.

"Cera, thank you for reminding me."

"Of what?" Cera asked.

"That you are always going to be by my side. I love you so much." Cera giggled a little.

"Yeah, I guess I love you too flathead." Littlefoot laughed and began to sing a different song.

_"You don't know how long I have wanted, to hold you close and hold you tight. Oh, you don't know how long I have waited, and I was going to tell you tonight. But the secret is not unknown, and now I know I'll never be, alone..."_ Cera smiled and sang as well.

_"Til now, I always got by on my own..." _The two of them then sang together,

_"I never really cared until I met you. And now it chills me to the bone. How do I get you alone? How do I get you alone? Alone! Alone!"_ As they finished singing, Littlefoot and Cera nuzzled warmly. For the first time, all of the troubles of the past day were finally gone. All that mattered was that they were alone together. The night circle began to fall from the sky, but they didn't even notice it. They continue to nuzzle and feel the warmth of the other against them. For Littlefoot, it was the best feeling he had ever experienced, and he hoped that it would never end.

**THE END**

**Well that's it folks. That is the end of Revenge II. It took me a long time, but I finally finished it, and I am satisfied with the result. Obviously, these are not the correct lyrics to these songs. I had to change them so that they would fit into the LBT universe, so if you don't like them then oh well. Anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed this sequel to Revenge I. For some this story may have been better than the first. For others this paled in comparison. And for others, they were both equally as good or even equally as bad. All I know is that I thoroughly enjoyed writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. **

**Now to spoil things already, I will be writing Revenge III, but not right now. Right now I am swamped with college life that it will be a pain to try and start another fanfic. So please be patient with me. I will start Revenge III once I have more time. I will not give out plot ideas or character ideas or whatnot, so you will have to be patient and wait until I start.**

**EDIT: I edited the chapter again to bring closure to Scarbeak. I want to thank Dark Fox Tailz for allowing me to use his character and for helping me with some ideas around him. Unfortunately, I will not be using him in Revenge III, so I am sorry to disappoint anybody who was hoping to see him again.**

**Also, as of this moment, Revenge III will be the final story in this trilogy I started. Hopefully I saved the best for last.  
**

**Until next time, thanks again and as always, let me know what you think!**


End file.
